Unfinished Stories
by ClumsyMustache
Summary: Basically a fic about many one shots/stories I have yet to complete, and I maybe never will! It's all up to you :D Chapter 39―10 Letters―Natsu finds 10 mysterious letters addressed to him from a girl named...Lucy? Who is she, and why would she write to him?
1. Hottest Boys

_**when the girls pick up the newest volume of sorcery weekly and find an article labeled 'fairy tail's hottest boys' they can't help but blush and swear up and down that they think otherwise.**_

**{**_**Who ya think you're kiddin' he's the Earth and Heaven to you**_**}**

Mira wiped the bar counter, humming to herself happily. She smiled kindly to fellow Guildmates, giggling when the boys blushed and muttered incoherent words to themselves. Levy walked up to Mira, a happy smile on her face. She clutched a book to her small chest, no doubt excited about that. Mira tossed her wash rag into a bin behind her, turning to the bluenette with an intrigued look, ready to listen.

"Oh Mira-chan!" Levy sighed, giggling to herself. She stared off dreamily, sitting down with a smile. Mira couldn't help but giggle at Levy's antics, knowing how the bookworm would get.

"Good book?" Mira guessed, to which Levy nodded her head vigorously, snapped back into reality. She bounced in her seat, throwing her hands up and behind her head, grinning widely.

"It was _fantastic! _It was so sad, but heartwarming and a real tearjerker-but the end! Kyaa~ he defended her and lost his arm! I wish I could have someone like that..." Levy trailed off at the end, pouting childishly. Mira couldn't help but giggle once more, her matchmaker senses tingling.

"Ara ara Levy-chan~ Aren't you forgetting something?" Mira waggled her finger at the petite girl, the other hand on her hip.

Levy quirked an eyebrow, oblivious and purely curious "What?". Mira nearly squealed, the cuteness washing over her. She hunched over the bar counter, getting close to Levy's face. Levy leaned back slightly, her personal space intruded. Mira cupped her hand over her mouth like she had a big secret, a glint to her eyes.

"Gajeel, of course!" She whispered, pulling back to giggle like a mad woman. Levy's face exploded into a million different shades of red, reeling back in her chair. She tumbled forward, smacking her head into the wooden countertop. People turned their heads in curiosity, wondering if the small girl hurt her head.

"Mira-chan!" Levy hissed, picking her head up slightly. She hoped Mira couldn't see how embarrassed she was at the thought. Well, in all honesty, she wouldn't really _mind_-

_Gah! What am I thinking? I don't like _Gajeel _of all people! _Levy slapped herself a couple of times in her mind, Mira studying her with that creepy smile she had whenever she saw Natsu and Lucy together.

"Hihi! You're all flushed!" Mira giggled. The doors slammed open, redirecting both of their gaze's to the entrance. In walked a certain Celestial mage and Dragon Slayer, the blonde bickering at the boy while he just grinned, obviously not listening at all.

"-and for the last time _stop sneaking into my bed!_" Lucy stressed, pulling at her hair in stress. Natsu heard that portion of her yammering, turning to her with a horrid look on his face.

"But Luce! Your bed is _so _comforting! And not to mention it smells _so good_!" Natsu moaned at the end, just imagining the sweet, sweet bed making him sleepy. Lucy's face flushed, crossing her arms and glaring the other way. He shrugged it off, running off to start a fight with Gray. Lucy sighed to herself, grouchily walking over to the two whispering girls at the bar. Mira looked up when Lucy arrived, _that_ smile coming onto her face again.

"Boyfriend problems again?" Mira asked, not even blinking. She was pouring Lucy a cup of lemonade, making the blonde choke on her own spit(the only liquid available).

"W-W-What?" Lucy stammered, blushing harshly. Levy giggled at the look Lucy had, making Lucy turn to glare at the girl. Levy shrunk back, knowing she had made a bad decision.

"I wouldn't talk if _I _were _you_, Levy McGarden. The last time I checked you and Gajeel weren't a couple yet." Lucy defended herself. Levy didn't even blush, jutting her lip out and furrowing her eyebrows in protest.

"_Yet!"_ Levy interjected hotly, shocking the blonde. Lucy's face automatically dropped before a fit of giggles interrupted from her.

"I knew it!"

"Ara ara Levy-chan~" Lucy purred, teasing her.

"S-shut up!" Levy squeaked, covering her face with her hands. How could she slip up so badly? _HOW!?_

"Don't tease the girl when you have your eyes on a certain dragonslayer yourself, Lucy." Lisanna nudged the girl teasingly. Lucy's face erupted into flames, her jaw dropping.

"P-Psh! As if _I'd _fall for Natsu! No thanks, I won't get in your way 'childhood friend'." Lucy tossed back. Suddenly all three girls were smiling that same creepy smile as Mira, making Lucy uncomfortable.

"W-what?" Lucy blinked, wondering why they began to giggle. Lisanna wiped a tear from her eye, draping her arm across Lucy's shoulders.

"Oh dear, sweet, innocent Lucy. I never said _which _dragonslayer." Lisanna pointed out. Lucy felt hot once more, looking away nervously. Lisanna patted her on the back, a grin on her face as she leaned back.

"Don't worry though, I don't love your dragon boy, though it wouldn't matter anyways." Lisanna shrugged her shoulders. Lucy turned to Lisanna, a confused quirk coming to her face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Lisanna asked innocently, gaping when Lucy shook her head slowly.

"He _liiikes _you." A tongue roll interjected. The girls whipped their heads to see a blue cat giggling behind his paw, making them all shake their heads.

"What? Natsu liking me? Puh-lease! Never in a million years would I ever love him like that!" Lucy tried to deny it, but knew it was futile with this crazy bunch. She rolled her eyes while they continued to talk about their 'crushes'.

"Levy-chan! Mira-chan! Lisanna-chan! Love rival!" A voice called out breathlessly. A tic mark appeared over Lucy's eyebrow, knowing immediately when she heard 'love rival' that it was none other than Juvia running towards them.

"Juvia-chan!" They all called and greeted kindly, smiling to her. She put her hands on her knees, catching her breath. She held up something in her hands, catching their eyes.

"The newest issue of _Sorcerer Weekly?" _They all rose their eyebrows, wondering what the big deal was. Juvia plopped down on her own stool, flipping through it roughly. She found the page she was looking for, pushing it in the middle so everyone could see.

_**Fairy Tail's hottest boy's! **_

All the girls stared, jaw slackened at the image in front of them. They couldn't believe this. It was obviously done by a girl reporter no doubt, but still. When had this happened?

"Keep reading!" Juvia urged, throwing it in Mira's face. Mira was having a happy fest, loving the looks on the girls faces. She vowed to herself, by the end of the day, there would be at least two new couples.

"_We all know that Fairy Tail is home to not only the strongest, but the hottest mages in Fiore! In this article Tia Bellano has dug deeper than any reporter ever, finding out the rankings of the males!"_

Mira smirked when some of them looked away, blushing. Especially her little sister, Lisanna. Mira smiled softly when Lisanna looked at a certain dragonslayer, making her bite her tongue to contain her giggle.

"_In rank 6 of hottest guys is: __**Gajeel Refox!**__" _Mira read out.

"GAJEEL?!" Levy shouted, gaining the attention of the metal eating slayer. He rose an eyebrow at her, making her blush and look away nervously. Mira flicked her wrist as if to say _don't mind her_, which to everyone went back to their own business, the girls coming closer together.

"Who's next? Who's next?"

"Wait! There's an article!" Mira announced.

"Oh _god _no!" Levy moaned, burying her face farther into her hands.

"_He might seem like the mysterious type, but under all that black and cold demeanor he is really and truly a..big softie!" _Mira began to laugh to herself along with Lucy. Mira quieted her down to continue her reading, trying to keep herself composed.

"_But too late girls! This big hottie is already taken! Sad, I know, but it seems opposites do indeed attract, being as Gajeel is currently warming up to Fairy Tail's own little fairy __**Levy McGarden!**_" Mira nearly fell over from laughter, her face turning red. Others laughed along, teasing Levy.

"Just read the list!" Levy moaned, her face burning.

Mira inhaled a breath only to fall over, her sides aching. Lucy took in charge of reading, her giggles smothered now.

"What is all this noise for?" An authoritative voice boomed. The girls turned to see Erza, making them giggle. They pushed Erza into a seat so Lucy could began, her lips trembling with contained laughs.

"_In 5th is none other than __**Mystogan!**__" _Lucy announced. Erza's interest peaked to it's highest, wondering what they were talking about.

"_Not much is known of the mysterious Mystogan, but one thing's for sure; under all the wrappings he is damn fine! That's right ladies! Strong, dark, and beautiful all wrapped up into one body! Hurry up before he's taken!" _Lucy felt her stomach begin to hurt, rubbing it carefully. The other girls were either red faced laughing and clutching onto something-or like Lisanna-full out rolling on the floor. Lucy looked to see Erza's face the same scarlet as her face, making Lucy point a shaky finger to her, her laughter resounding.

"What's with them?" Gray wondered, stopping in the middle of the fight. Natsu knocked him in the chest, pushing him back.

"They're girls." Natsu deadpanned, grinning to himself, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay okay! Me next!" Lisanna shot up, snatching the magazine from Lucy's fingers. Lucy continued to roll on the floor, picking her head up to listen on.

"_Next up: __**Freed Justine!" **_Everyone turned to see Mira now red faced. They felt the satisfaction of revenge, happy to see the matchmaker feel the same as they did.

"_Freed Justine; basically a ladies man. Though from what I've heard he's shy around women. But no matter! His lovely hair and strong abilities make him even more desirable a true ladies man! He might be shy, but as they say, the demon can always tame the beast; of course we know who _that _demon is." _Lisanna read the article aloud, taking pleasure in her sister's stuttering. Mira felthot. Really hot. She had never felt this way before, unless of course she were around Freed himself. This feeling was very new to her.

"Bwhahaha! Revenge is sweet!" Erza was even laughing, slamming her fist onto the table and putting a crack in it. Erza then took the magazine from Lisanna, scanning it over before her eyes darted to Lisanna with a funny smile on her face.

"_And of course, how could I ever forget the unforgettable __**Laxus Dreyar!" **_Lisanna's own face popped, regretting her small lived revenge. All the girls giggled behind their hands "fufu" they all murmured.

"_Laxus Dreyar, that's right! The infamous man who tried to overrun Fairy Tail is now back! But rest assure, as cold and cruel as ever! Though he seems slightly less evil. No worries lady, he is a mean guy but of course that makes him even more attractive, ne?" _

Lisanna's face boiled. And not in embarrassment, but in anger. How could this Tia lady say such harsh things about Laxus? Doesn't she know he's changed?

"Laxus is not like that! He's nice and friendly and not mean at all!" Lisanna yelled out in protest like it would do anything. She realized what she had just done, regretting it when all the girls 'awd' at her crush.

"_Coming to a close in our countdown is __**Gray Fullbuster**__, the ice make mage. With a sad past and even sadder present. Will he ever have his own happy ending? You could make that come true! He's not as cold as his magic, actually very warm to a certain celestial mage, eh? But no worries, he obviously doesn't like her! Free for all!" _Juvia sat in the corner while Levy read, muttering over and over about having too many love rivals now. Lucy sweatdropped, trying to comfort the water woman.

"_And last but not least is __**Natsu Dragneel; Salamander of Fairy Tail!**_**" **Lucy instantly whirled around, knowing her day would be ruined.

"_This hottie isn't just hot: he's hot! Literally! The destructive fire mage of Fairy Tail will always be burned into our hearts. But don't be deceived by his pink hair, he's a strong one! Born and raised by a dragon, he will certainly be a wild one. But does it really matter when you get to say that you're dating the all mighty and handsome dragonslayer?"_

"Over my dead body!" Lucy yelled out, slamming her fist onto the table. All the girls turned to her with giggles, making her sit down quickly. She nervously looked away, laughing awkwardly.

"I mean how else will I pay my rent...?" She covered up, clearing her throat. They rolled their eyes, not buying it one bit. Lucy relaxed when they took their gazes off of her, confessing left and right.

"This is bad!"

"No one's taking Gray-sama from me!"

"Girls will be swarming left to right for _our _guys!"

"I won't stand for it!" Lisanna protested, Lucy agreeing fervently even though she was blushing cutely. All the girls suddenly agreed, standing up and dispersing. They barely turned from their seats when suddenly all the men in question stood in front of them, smirks and snickers coming off of them.

Dread and embarrassment filled the girls, coming to the same conclusion:

The boy's had heard everything.

All of it.

They all exploded into red tomatoes, trying to find a way to escape. Lisanna made a run for it first, quickly being scooped into the arms of Laxus. She squealed in protest, making him grin.

A few others tried, failing in the process. The only one able to get away was Erza, hitting Jellal on the head, though she wasn't far before he captured her in his arms.

Lucy looked straight ahead, eye to eye with none other than Natsu himself. He grinned, somewhat cockily at her as if asking for a challenge.

"You coming Lucy?" He asked humorously. Lucy narrowed her eyebrows, charging forward. He opened his arms only to be met, being kicked _there _while she ran past successfully.

In last attempt he reached his arm out, catching her foot. She fell to the ground next to him, making him grin happily. He towered over her, the scowl on her face slowly deteriorating.

"So am I hot, or am I _hot?_" Natsu teased her, loving the way her face turned his favorite color. She looked over her shoulder, pouting cutely and grumbling to herself stubbornly. He let out a low chuckle, shaking his head.

"You're such a weirdo."

* * *

**I honestly didn't want to make Natsu the hottest, but I didn't realize what number I was on I wanted to make it like..Laxus or Freed gomen. It's just that...everyone always makes it Natsu-**

**enough with the complaining **

**Edit 4/2/13:**

**So this is chapter one, I didn't finish this even tho it looks like it cx I'll basically put all the one shots/ story chapters I can't seem to post. If you want me continue review or if you wanna write your own version review.(like better ones than this, cause this just fails XD)**

**I'll be updating this a lot probably, lolo.**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	2. Online

**what if Lucy Heartfilia, popular girl, and Natsu **_**Dorkaneel **_**as he's called, have more things in common than they realize? Like what if they both play a game called...MageQuest?**

**{**_**Friends are at the last place you look**_**}**

Natsu laid his binder down carelessly, sighing in eagerness with a large grin. Cracking his fingers he quickly logged in onto the computer, his fingers moving a hundred miles a minute. He urged the computer to hurry and load, ecstatic when it did. He opened up the browser and quickly typed in the url, logging in once more. When it finally loaded the video game he wanted to play he felt his stomach jitter.

He was currently on level 98 of _MageQuest, _which meant he was nearly close to the 100 mark. Once he got there he knew he would be able to beat the dragon Acnologia and win the grand prize of seven million jewels.

He was so close!

He grinned to himself determinedly, sucked into the world of gaming. An hour ticked by in the computer lab when students began to arrive to school. Natsu's eyes were glued to the computer screen, not even hearing the sound of the computer lab door opening and the clicking of high heels.

In walked Lucy Heartfilia, one of the populars. She wasn't the queen bee or anything, but she hung with that crowd due to her good looks. She was mostly quiet though, sitting around and writing her novel.

So when she noticed Natsu, she couldn't help but slightly jump in surprise, even more surprised when he didn't acknowledge her. Her eyebrow twitched and she decided to get his attention. Putting on her stupid blonde act, she scuttled over to him and hung her bottom lip out, jutted in confusion. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention, glaring into the back of his head.

He hummed "Go away Stripper." Making her snort in indgition and disbelief. The _nerve _of this guy! Who does he think he's calling a stripper?

"_Excuse me." _She practically hissed, jabbing his shoulder with her razor sharp nails. Natsu, finally feeling the numbing pain coming to his shoulder, whipped around to be face to face with Lucy Heartfilia.

Natsu was surprised to say the least to see a popular in the computer lab. Usually the geeks and nerds were the only ones in there. He leaned back in his chair, raising his eyebrows impatiently. He didn't have time, he was nearly finished with the stupid wyvern!

"What?" He made sure to show his feelings in the one word, stretching it out to be two syllables. Lucy rose her eyebrows in shock at the rude boy's behavior, never in a million years-

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia," She put emphasis on her name, trying to give him a hint. Yet he still seemed unimpressed, startling her once more.

"And I'm Natsu Dragneel." He actually smiled this time, seeming kinder than what she first thought. She offered her own smile and sat down next to him, turning the computer on and logging in. She turned to him again, leaning over to him.

"I was wondering if you could help me fix my ema-" She stopped mid sentence, her jaw dropped and staring at what he was currently engrossed in. Noticing her stare he rose an eyebrow, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked in confusion, wondering why she was so shell shocked. Her eyes slowly shifted to him, a certain bright, excited light in them.

"_You _play _MageQuest?" _She asked in disbelief. Natsu grinned his fanged grin, ready to boast about being the all mighty Salamander, when a sudden thought registered in his brain, leaving him jaw dropped, also.

"No way. _You _play _MageQuest?" _He asked her back, beyond shocked. He couldn't believe a popular knew how to play anything except Facebook and Instagram. Suddenly she smirked at him, jaw jutted out like she was about to boast like he had been moments before. Her brown eyes twinkled and she nodded her head, looking off into the distance.

"Well, I don't like to _brag _or anything, but I'm a level 85 mage." She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hide her smirk. Natsu grinned cheekily, crossing his own arms.

"Really? I'm a level 98." He watched as her eyes widened and her lips formed a pout, a whiny noise coming from her lips.

"You're no fun!" She joked, punching him lightly on the arm before she perked up again "That's the same level as Salamander!" She smiled softly, making Natsu raise an eyebrow.

"Well, actually I _am-_"

"I'm on the Salamander's friend list, basically his best friend." She nodded her head up and down pridefully.

"Really? What's your user?" He asked her curiously, wondering if she was serious or just making it all up. She opened her mouth to speak at the exact same time the bell rung, making her actually droop in disappointment.

"I'll tell you in English." She winked before quickly turning off her computer and exiting the room. Natsu stared after her, the words not sinking it.

He turned robotically and turned the computer off, not really understanding what had just happened. Was he being punk'd? Or a dream of some sorts? He didn't know. He shook his head to clear it before exiting the room and walking to first period.

(what the hell breaker isn't working) x.i.i.x

Natsu zoned in on his _DS_, biting his tongue in concentration. His eyes darted up to Gray who was doing the same, a smirk coming to his lips.

_Glaceon fainted!_

"YES!" Natsu whooped while Gray cursed profanities, throwing his gaming system onto the table. Natsu jumped up and danced backwards, rubbing his victory in.

"I win, you lose hahaha stripper!" Natsu elated, but by the way he said it it sounded like . like a computer generated voice, making Gajeel snort. He waved his arms and walked backwards, running straight into someones front with his back. He heard the sound of books dropping and instantly turned around, only to be forehead against forehead with none other than Lucy Heartfilia.

"...Sorry." He felt his chest tighten, unable to speak above a breathless whisper. Lucy looked down bashfully, blushing cutely. Natsu reared back and rubbed his neck awkwardly, trying for a smile.

"I just came by to tell you to go to the Galaxy server and look for-" A call from outside stopped Lucy, making her frown.

"I'm sorry I gotta go." She huffed, turning around at the door and waving to him one last time. He waved entranced, snapping out of it when she closed the door.

Gray automatically burst out laughing, falling out of his chair in the process.

He picked himself back up only to take a deep breath in, his eyes landing on Natsu making him laugh again.

"Oh Natsu-kun I love you sooo much~ Natsu-kun Natsu-kun!" Gray squealed in a high pitched voice, mimicking Lucy. He bat his eyelashes and looked off into space, laughing once more.

Gajeel snickered a few times before turning away to try and smother them, his shoulders still moving up and down with chuckles.

Suddenly Natsu's face felt really hot for some odd reason. "Shut up!" He huffed in annoyance, picking up his _DS_ and stomping out of there, trying to save _some _dignity.

* * *

_Celestial Maiden is now online_

Natsu grinned happily, immediately teleporting to her.

_**Hiya!**_

**Yo~**

**I'm waiting for someone**

_**I'm waiting for someone.**_

Natsu blinked at the computer in surprise, eyebrows arching.

**Really?**

_**Yeah, you can wait with me if you want!**_

**Thanks!**

And so they did. They waited, and waited, _and waited _until finally giving up and signing off, disappointed.

The next day Natsu did his same routine only to find Lucy in the computer lab before him, surprising him.

"You weren't on last night."

"You weren't either." Natsu noted. Lucy rose her eyebrow in confusion, shaking her head.

"Yes I was! I waited with Salamander!" She promised. Natsu felt his eyes widened in disbelief.

"_You're_ Celestial Maiden_?_" He asked skeptically. He felt his heart quicken, a slight blush rushing to his cheeks. She

* * *

**Edit: 4/3/13**

**Hope you enjoyed, thanks for the reviews! XD If you want me to continue a story I might(usual if I quit a story, it's because I hit a WB) and if you give ideas. I'll tell you if I finish the story so don't worry about it! ^_^**

**Please Review, Thanks~! **


	3. Not Over You Ch 1

_**Not over you**_

"_**And we were just kids in love the summer was full of mistakes we wouldn't learn from the first kiss stole the breath from my lips why did the last one tear us apart?"**_

_**Lucy and Natsu broke up, but three years later they reunite. They hang out and realize they're still in love with one another, but how do they say it?**_

**Lucy?**

_**{No matter what I say I'm, not over you.}**_

Lucy walked through the Supermarket, staring intensely at oranges to find one mistake. Satisfied that it was indeed a perfect orange, she placed it in her hand basket, humming a tune while searching for ravioli. Being unsuccessful in her search, she frowned, looking around for a local to help. A man in black was turned away from her, looking at something else. Lucy walked closer to him, eyes widening when she noticed how much food was packed into his cart. Clearing her throat and still staring at his cart, she began talking "Excuse me sir, but I was wondering if-" Lucy froze in the middle of her sentence, eyes wide at seeing the man that made her heart ache everyday.

"Lucy...?"

"...Natsu." She whispered shakily, still in shock. His black eyes brightened intensely, his fanged grin appearing on his face.

"Luce!" He said extremely loud, getting a few people to turn their heads, but once they realized who it was they rolled their eyes and smiled.

Lucy was still in shock. He hadn't changed much, in fact, he looked like he had just gotten a haircut. He was a little taller than he was three years ago, but that was expected. Natsu stared at the dormant Lucy, after a few minutes he became worried. He waved his hand in her face a couple of times before she snapped, grinning widely at him before jumping into his arms in excitement.

"Natsu!" She called happily, heads turning again towards the pair. Natsu stared down at her in surprise before wrapping his arms carefully around her slim waist, wondering if this was as awkward for her as it was for him. Realizing her mistake, she quickly broke away from him, blushing furiously.

"Sorry." She muttered. _Old habits die hard. _She thought sadly, trying to hide the longing in her eyes. Natsu grinned, forgiving her easily.

"It's fine Luce." He reassured her, his eyes smiling down at her. He hadn't seen her since...well what he called D-day. His heart pounded through his ears, and he hoped with every fiber of his being that she couldn't hear it.

Lucy smiled her heart stopping smile at him, her hair swaying with her movement. Her cheeks were slightly rosey, he noted. She hadn't changed one bit.

And voicing his thoughts, she spoke up: "You haven't changed a bit." _He's even more handsome. _Lucy thought wistfully. She blushed slightly under his curious gaze, ducking her head.

"Why're you so red Luce? The heat gettin' to ya?" Natsu asked innocently, putting the back of his hand to her forehead. Her face flared worse as she coiled away from him.

"You _really _haven't changed." Lucy sweatdropped. Natsu chuckled at her , putting his hands in his shorts pocket.

"Yeah, and you're still a weirdo!" He teased, getting a cute pout from her.

"I'm not weird!" She stressed. Natsu's chuckle turned into a laugh, soon making even Lucy start to giggle. Bypassing locals gave the two soft, secretive smiles, noticing how bright and happy they were.

After a while, they realized they were still in the Supermarket. Blinking in surprise, she suddenly spoke up "Oh dear me, I have to get these back home." Lucy apologized sheepishly. Natsu's smile weakened considerably, a frown on his face.

"Really?" He asked gloomily. Lucy's eyes filled with regret, but also guilt. She shouldn't be feeling this way for Natsu, it was wrong. Natsu, seeing the look in her eyes, took it the wrong way, panicking slightly.

"A-Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, it's understandable if you don't want to talk to me, I get it." He waved his hands in front of him, laughing nervously with a fake smile. Lucy stared at him in surprise, quickly cutting him off.

"No-no! That's not it at all. I just have to hurry these groceries home." Lucy assured him vehemently. She blushed slightly at the wide grin adorning his face. He nodded in understanding, putting his hands on his cart.

"Oh okay then. Well, I'll see ya again hopefully." Natsu waved to her. He began walking away, feeling as if he was forgetting to do something. _Typical Natsu. _Lucy smiled softly, running over to him and tugging on his shirt, making him turn around.

"U-um..w-well I was wondering if tomorrow you could give me a tour y'know?" Lucy asked while gazing at the floor, a blush brushed across her cheeks.

"Yeah sure!" Natsu replied more than happy to spend more time with her. She looked up to him, her eyes sparkling.

"Really?" She asked like a small child. Natsu rolled his eyes playfully, nodding slowly to her.

"That'd be great." He said cheerfully. She grinned up at him, clapping her hands together.

"Awesome! It's a date then?" She asked innocently. Then, realizing what she had said, blush fervently. They both looked away from the other, a light coat on Natsu's own cheeks.

"I-I-I mean...tomorrow at one?" Lucy sighed in defeat, trying to stop herself from further embarrassment. Natsu chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Okay then. See ya tomorrow at one." Natsu waved, his eyes trailing Lucy as she walked away. When she was far enough away he jumped up in the air and yelled really loudly in happiness, his whole face slightly pink. Realizing he had caused a commotion, he tried to pull himself together, disregarding the cart of food completely as he stormed out of the shop, running home while yelling "Happy!"

(WHAT THE HELL STUPID BREAKER AKJNGF) x.i.i.x

Lucy opened the house, dropping the groceries off in the kitchen. She sighed, a slight blush still on her cheeks. Her mind started thinking of Natsu again, her old best friend. She frowned, remembering how they had broken up. Her frown deepened and she could feel herself tearing up. Trying to think of something else, she called out "Honey I'm home!"

And then her husband grunted in response, sucked up into the computer that he was currently doing business on. She scowled, stomping into the bathroom to prepare a bath.

When had her life become so terrible?

* * *

**I actually wrote this in my notepad and I'm lazy so I like never write in real life lol**

**This is NaLu~~~~and not gonna be long. I'm gonna make all the chapters before posting this , so when you read this I'll already be done with this story C:**

**Edit 4/4/13:**

**This has two chapters, I hit a block on this story long ago so just...quit it. If you have any ideas feel free to share them(for any stories) and I'll love you forever xD and give you credit :3 **

**Please ****Review, Thank You~!**


	4. Not Over You Ch 2

**Chapter 2**

**{**_**I'm too far gone now**_**}**

"YOU THINK YOU'RE WHAT?" Erza screamed over the phone. Lucy pulled it away slightly, wincing at her now ringing ears.

"Quiet down!" Lucy scolded her, checking her ears to see if she were okay.

"Quiet down? You tell me you're in love with him and expect me to calm down!" Erza exclaimed insidiously. Lucy felt her cheeks heating up, looking around to make sure no one was around before responding.

"I never said I was in love with him!" She shot back, a hand on her reddened cheek, adding quietly "I said I _think _I'm in love with him." She corrected.

"Oh I'm _so _sorry, you're right it is _totally _different." Erza replied sarcastically, the sound of rummaging on her side of the line.

"Shut up Erza!" Lucy exclaimed in embarrassment, fully red now. Erza snorted on the other side, murmuring a few words to whom Lucy guessed was Jellal.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked after Erza hadn't responded for a while. Erza hummed into the receiver before clicking her tongue.

"I'm taking the next flight over there!" Erza replied determinedly. Lucy jolted in horror, fearful of the thought.

"No-No! Erza it's okay..I need to do this by myself." She said, surprisingly forceful. Erza stayed quiet on the other end for a moment before responding with a grunt, more whispering on her end.

"Promise?" Lucy prompt, crossing her fingers.

"Well if I did come, you'd probably already be with that idiot somewhere, so promise." Erza sighed in defeat. Lucy grinned cheekily before registering her words fully, letting out a hot "Hey!" in protest.

"I won't be with him!" She lied, she most certainly would.

"Oh come on Lucy we all know you miss him." Erza replied, slightly softer. Lucy stared down at her hands before sighing, nodding slightly before realizing Erza couldn't see her. She hummed a "mmm." Before looking over to her computer, checking the time. Noticing it was twelve o'clock she fell over in shock, jumping up and talking in a rushed tone.

"Erza! Erz-Erza? Erza I gotta go. Yeah, uhuh, okay I promise, yeah-yes-no! Okay bye." Lucy replied shortly before closing the phone, giggling softly at the worried Erza. She hummed a tune happily before skipping into her bedroom, walking over to her drawers and getting her necessities.

After pulling out all her clothes-which consisted of a simple soft sundress and cute hat with gladiator sandals-she walked into her bathroom and jumped in the shower, continuing to hum along to a song.

Once done, she turned the faucet off and jumped back out, drying herself off and slipping her things on, walking into her bedroom once more and blow drying her hair, leaving it down and putting on the hat. She looked at herself in the mirror, slightly proud, before looking over to her digital clock, noticing it was now twelve fifty five.

"Oh crap!" Lucy hissed, running to get her things before barreling towards the door and opening it.

"Where exactly are you going?" A chilling voice froze her in place, making her silently swear. Slowly she turned around, a cold sweat breaking out on the back of her head.

"T-the store." She lied, looking anywhere but his cold, calculating eyes. He looked at her sharply, a certain unamused look to him.

"You went yesterday." He called out her fib, making her flinch. She searched her brain for another excuse, panicking slightly.

"I didn't get all the groceries!" She laughed nervously, putting on a weak smile. He stared at her for a long moment before nodding in approval, waving her off. Lucy sighed, visibly relaxing before turning around and bolting out of the house, running down the sidewalk until she was sure she was out of his line of vision.

She sighed in exhaustion, putting her hands on her knees for a moment before standing back up, looking around in amazement.

"It's so beautiful.." Lucy trailed off in awe, staring up at the sky.

"It sure is." A voice next to her startled her, making her jump nearly ten feet in the air and squeal, until realizing who it was.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed happily, having to hold herself back from jumping into his arms, she subsided with a smile.

"Lucy," Natsu greeted cheerfully, rubbing his eyes and letting out a yawn before smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, I just usually don't wake up this early..." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes again. Lucy giggled at his cute expression before rolling her eyes, tugging him by the hand and giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Oh but Natsu can we go to the beach? Puh lease~?" She begged, hands clasped together and lower lip sticking out. Natsu felt his heart pick up slightly and looked away, rolling his eyes and brushing it off.

"Fine," He chuckled, amused by her cute behavior. Lucy smiled in happiness, nearly hugging him again. She had never been to the beach here, but had heard lots about it.

"Great! I brought my swimsuit." Lucy rummaged through her tote, pulling it out with a smile.

"Okay but I have to go get my swimming shorts so we need to make a quick stop to my place." Natsu said thoughtfully, steering her around

* * *

**Edit 4/5/13:**

**so yep. these are unfinished meaning it might stop randomly (as before with the 'she' ) I might pick these up again idk**

**holyshitijustsawevildeaditwasntasscaryasithoughtit dbebutffff**

**Please Review,Thank You~!**


	5. Letting Her Stay Ch 1

**When Natsu encounters a girl and is instantly attached, he finds out the same girl is staying with his family. And she hates him?! What can Natsu do to make Lucy realize his feelings for her, and is she as oblivious as she makes him believe?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Oh he's so cute~"

"Kyaa I wish he was mine.."

"Yours? He's mine!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"I don't care!"

"I'll fight you for him!"

Lucy heard the banter of the girls around her, making her slightly annoyed. The girls were currently fighting over the boy across the field who was doing a slightly impressive move with a soccer ball, a large grin on his features. Lucy couldn't help but admit he was attractive, but she wasn't about to take part in the fight for him.

"Lucy, Couch said to dibble for a little while." Juvia came up to Lucy with a friendly smile, soccer ball in hand. Lucy sweatdropped at Juvia's english, realizing she said 'couch' instead of 'coach'.

"Uh..Juvia you mean _Coach _right?" Lucy asked with a nervous laugh, following Juvia out into the field, ready to kick the ball around. Saying Lucy was unathletic was a light way of putting it. She had two left feet and didn't have coordination if her life depended on it. Unlike Juvia and Erza, who were very athletic and on many teams.

"Haha yeah, silly Juvia." Juvia giggled cutely, dropping the ball onto the ground before hitting it powerfully to Lucy, who dodged with a shriek, getting a few looks from people around. She blushed and hung her head, walking over to the ball and looking at it uncertainly.

"Don't be afraid of the ball! Own it!" Juvia called cheerfully, smiling nervously and ready to duck. Lucy cleared her throat and mind before deciding to take a few steps back, running forward and scooping the ball with her foot, a powerful kick sending it into the air soaring. Instantly Juvia ducked without even looking, shielding herself until she realized it wasn't coming after her. She looked at it in wonder as it continued to search for its target. Lucy jumped with happiness, celebrating her victory only for it to come crashing down.

"Yeah so then I was like, 'Old man you need to-"

The soccer ball smacked the boy that the girls were admiring before right in the back of the head, getting a loud, painful sound from the impact. The boy fell to the ground without a chance to stop himself, given he was knocked out cold. A few people panicked and screamed, alarmed by the state the boy was in. Lucy jolted and dashed to his side as quickly as possible, worry etching onto her face.

_Oh god I didn't just kill a person did I..? _

Lucy put her hands on both of the boys cheeks, turning his head so that she could face him. She pulled him onto her lap and cradled him, checking his pulse and putting the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Ms. Heartfilia, you better take him to the Nurse's office just in case." The gym teacher grumbled, checking his clipboard and not really caring. Lucy nodded her head and put an arm around his neck and the other under his arms, picking him up with help.

* * *

_Where...where am I? _Natsu groggily opened his eyes, only to be met with the painfully bright lights in the room, making him clamp his eyes back shut tightly, slightly whimpering from the painful headache he obtained.

He heard a sigh of relief next to him, making him flutter his eyes open again to see someone blocking his sight of the painfully illuminated lights.

His heart stopped dead in his chest as his eyes widened slightly at the girl above him. She was very pretty and he could already feel his cheeks heating up. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of concern and seemed to sparkle, her blonde hair falling down on him.

"I'm so happy you're awake! You scared me for a moment there." She smiled, making him slightly confused.

"Ah crap...I died, didn't I?" Natsu groaned, putting a hand on his head. The girl giggled at the boys silliness, making him stare at her with wide eyes. She put her hand on top of his, startling him slightly.

"No you didn't, but I was beginning to think you had!" Blondie gave him another smile and pulled away, getting off of the side of the bed and walking towards the curtain, pushing it so she could get out before putting it back, going to go talk to the nurse.

"Woah.." Was all Natsu could breath, feeling lightheaded. The mysterious girl was still stuck in his head, leaving him feeling utterly calm.

The curtain opened again, the girl walking back in. She gave Natsu another brilliant smile, coming over to him and helping him up.

"I just talked to the nurse and she said you should be fine to go and to take it easy." She said gently. Natsu tilted his head, rubbing his neck.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well uh..you see.." The girl cleared her throat uncomfortably, a guilty look in her eyes. Natsu stared at her sharply, waiting for her to continue.

"Well I sort of..accidentally hit you in the head with a soccer ball. I'm sorry!" Lucy bowed, her head hung low. She was ashamed for hurting her classmate, even though she didn't even know his name.

He chuckled at her, his toothy grin back on his features, making her feel fuzzy inside.

"You sure are weird, you know that?" He commented. A tick mark was on the blondes head as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm not weird~" She defended herself, making him laugh again. He stood up and walked over to get his bags, turning to her with another smile.

"Hey weirdo, what's your name anyways?" He asked.

"There's no way I'm telling you if you keep calling me names!" She whined. He pouted, walking over to her and giving her a cute look.

"C'mon please? A hint atleast?"

"Fine. It starts with a letter."

"Oh come on! A better hint than that!" Natsu demanded, persistent. She felt the corners of her lips turn upwards into a smile as she giggled at his childishness. She looked up to the clock, a panicked look coming over her face as she hustled to get her items.

"Heading somewhere?" Natsu asked following her with his eyes.

"Yeah, I have to go and get packed." She muttered.

"Moving?"

"You could say that.." A sour look came over her face as she found her books and headed towards the doors, only to be stopped by the pink haired boy.

"Wait! What _is _your name?"

"I'll tell you it...tomorrow."

"Oh so I'll see you tomorrow?" Natsu couldn't stop his grin.

"We'll see." Is all she replied with, walking home with a wide smile.

* * *

**4/6/13:**

**Two chapters for this one, just like two for the last. **

**Please Review, Thank You~! **


	6. Letting Her Stay Ch 2

**Chapter 2**

Natsu's day totally sucked.

For starters, he couldn't find the mysterious girl from yesterday.

And his head hurt like hell.

The walk home was blurry as he opened his front door, not even caring to take his backpack off as he took ten steps forward before plopping down face first onto the couch, letting out a loud groan. He heard a giggle from somewhere behind him but ignored it, staring into the cream fabric of the couch close up.

"Natsu! Mom and Dad want us in the kitchen!" His little sister poked him annoyingly, a happy smile on her face as she skipped to the kitchen like an angel. Natsu continued to stare before just sitting up and shuffling to the kitchen, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"What is it?" He sighed, setting his ice pack In the trash. He wasn't going to be overdramatic about a small bruise, and he didn't want his mom seeing it. She'd _freak._

He sat down at the table, staring at the three other occupants. His mother smiled slightly, her eyes narrowing in on him.

"How was your day at school?" She asked like every other day, her brown eyes expectant.

"Uh..good, I guess. Saw a new girl, that's it." He shrugged nonchalantly, his gaze flickering over to his father who had a wide smirk.

"Was she cute?"

"Igneel!" Grandine slapped him on the arm, the man letting out a boisterous laugh. He wrapped his arm around his wife and kissed her on the temple, causing both children to groan.

"Gross dad, do that somewhere else!" Natsu complained, putting his hands In front of his face to shield his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, whatever." Igneel dismissed, sitting straight once more.

"Anyway, we wanted to tell you two that uh.."

"Today, a girl will be moving in." Grandine finished for Igneel, her eyes full of excitement.

"What?"

"What!"

They said simultaneously, though in different tones. Wendy exclaimed it eagerly while Natsu…not so much.

He shrunk back in his chair, groaning dramatically.

"_Another _girl? Don't we have two too many?"

"Hey!" Both girls protested, staring sourly at the pink haired boy. A smile flickered on Igneel's face, amused by his son's logic.

"Well you better get used to it." He said breezily, crossing his arms. A knock sounded on the door and his smile turned into a sly grin. "Because here she is."

The color drained from Natsu's face and he groaned again.

"Why don't you get that, Natsu?" Igneel sniggered, Natsu glaring in response.

"I'll get it!" Wendy squealed, rushing into the other room to get the door. The three left in the kitchen tensed, hearing the door open and a slight greeting. The sound of footsteps and wheels followed, and soon a girl walked in with a suitcase.

Natsu couldn't believe it.

It was _her._

The blonde that had hit him the same day stood right in front of him, as beautiful as he last remembered.

"You!"

"_You."_ Natsu was surprised by the malice in her voice, her brown eyes turning from warm brown to cold oak.

She turned on her heel, stomping out of the room. He heard a door slamming, causing all of them to wince. Natsu turned in his chair, staring at his parents with a bizarre look.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded. Igneel's smile flickered to a frown slightly, his eyes filling with sadness.

"She just lost her father and her mother died when she was young…she's an orphan and I promised Jude I'd take her in until they found her a new home." Igneel explained.

Natsu sighed, getting up from his seat.

"I'm going to bed."

* * *

"I don't like you." Lucy started off, glaring down at the boy. Natsu flickered the channel nonchalantly, her threats leaving him unfazed.

"I don't like any of you! I don't want to be here!" Lucy yelled, face planting the other couch.

"Nobody's keeping you here." He informed.

"Shut up! Don't talk to me!" She glowered, her voice muffled by the pillow.

He rolled his eyes at her dramatic act. "What happened to the nice girl that helped me yesterday?"

"She was forced to come here." Lucy grumbled. "If I had known it was you I would've hit you extra hard."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, turning towards her slowly. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart." She smirked, and to her surprise, he grinned back.

Her eyes widened slightly and a blush formed on her cheeks, a ghost of a smile appearing on her face as she abruptly looked away.

* * *

**Edit 4/7/13:**

**So yeah..hope you enjoyed! **

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	7. MIRAcles

**MIRAcles**

**It's said that Mira works miracles, and she knows what Natsu and Lucy need: Each other! So what happens if she does takeover and pretends to be one? Will things get...complicated?**

* * *

**{**_**Anything your heart desires will come to you**_**}**

"You should ask her out."

Mira said it so bluntly Natsu nearly missed it.

"H-Huh?" Natsu steered his attention towards her in surprise, blinking in response.

"Lucy," Mira explained, smiling slightly "I saw you staring, you should ask her out." Mira persuaded.

"Me ask Lucy out? Please," Natsu snorted, as if the thought was absurd.

"B-But Lucy likes you!" Mira blurted, deflating slightly in disappointment. Her matchmaking was perfect-100% guaranteed! Lucy and Natsu were a _match. _Right?

"And I like her, too." Natsu replied with a crooked smile.

"Really?" Mira brightened, on her toes.

"Of course, she's my best friend; behind Happy of course." Natsu explained, though he honestly knew what she had been talking about. He wasn't as stupid as he acted, but sometimes the act helped him.

Mira pouted, looking at Natsu with big blue eyes "But Natsu...if you asked her she'd say yes!" She insisted.

Natsu shook his head quickly, forgetting his act. "Nu-uh, no way. If I ask her out and she says _no-_our whole friendship could be gone!" He shuddered at the thought, staring at the bar with dull eyes.

"But she likes you back! She told me, all you have to do is ask her!" Mira said giddily, nearly jumping up and down.

"No thanks, I'll pass." Natsu turned to see Lucy walking their way with a big smile. His eyes widened and he turned to Mira, muttering a quick "gotta go!" before hightailing it out of there, rushing to the missions board.

Lucy walked to Mira's side, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What's with him?" She asked curiously, watching him closely.

"Ah don't mind him, he's just...yeah." Mira covered pitifully, occupying her time with wiping the already spotless countertop.

"Oh okay..." Lucy answered hesitantly, not really understanding her logic(but really-when did she ever?)

"So Lucy...you like Natsu, right?" Mira asked, a certain glimmer to her blue eyes. Lucy felt her cheeks grow hot and nearly jumped, turning her head the other way.

"W-What makes you say that?" She stuttered, embarrassed.

"You already told me awhile ago, Lucy." Mira reminded. Lucy visibly deflated, letting out a deep breath.

"Mira...don't bring that up." Lucy pled, blushing lightly.

"Why don't you just confess and get it over with?" Mira asked, slightly frustrated.

"I..ah...he doesn't like me back." Lucy mumbled.

"Yes he does!" Mira interrupted.

"What?" Lucy blinked in surprise.

"He told me just a minute ago!" Mira insisted. Lucy snorted, crossing her arms over her bust.

"Yeah right, if he likes me, he should tell me. I'm not telling _him _until he tells _me._" Lucy replied stubbornly, stalking away with a final wave. Mira watched the blonde leave and looked over to the pink haired mage, sighing.

How would she get them together?

_Wait a minute..._

* * *

Lucy walked home with Plue in her arms, smiling happily. She opened her door only to see Natsu sitting in her room, causing her to shriek.

"Natsu what are you doing-..here?" Lucy's voice died out in surprise, seeing the state of Natsu.

His legs were crossed patiently, a soft smile on his face as his eyes trailed up to her face, his eyes lighting up with delight.

His whole aura seemed...

off.

Like a little more...girly?

"Oh Lucy I'm so happy you're here!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Lucy's eyes widened further, her jaw dropping slightly.

"Uh...are you okay? "She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah...of course." He answered with a cough, his voice going low. "I mean-now that you're here I am." He corrected himself immediately, his grin flashing.

"W-What does that mean?" Lucy looked the other way, blushing scarlet.

"It means that I-" He hesitated for a moment, his orbs flickering with slight uncertainty. "It means I love you!" He blurted out, hoping it'd work.

* * *

**Yeah...**

**I'll give you a hint, **_**that's not Natsu /teehee~**_

**Hope you enjoyed, I'VE OFFICIALLY BEEN ON THIS SITE FOR A WHOLE YEAR WOOHOO! **

**Please Review, Thank You So Much~! **


	8. Idiot!

**Idiot!**

_**Where Natsu sees a man get down on one knee in front of Lucy, and automatically deems him an enemy.**_

_**{It's the way you do the things you do that make me fall in love with you}**_

Natsu grinned to himself, running down the street. He came upon his favorite place in the whole entire world, about to go in but freezing when he noticed a man standing at her door.

Curious, he hid behind a pillar, watching as the blonde man fixed himself before knocking on the door, waiting for the blonde woman to come out. Natsu felt himself tense when she opened the door, her brown eyes widened with happiness before jumping into the man's arms, making Natsu seeth. What was this man doing with _his _Lucy? And why were his arms wrapping around her!

Natsu felt like running over and burning the man's face off, but decided to wait it out. Which took a _lot _of willpower, mind you. He felt his temperature rise a couple hundred degrees, seeing the man give Lucy a handful of flowers. She smiled up at him, looping her arm through his and walking down the street, leaving Natsu feeling sick inside.

What. The. Hell.

* * *

"Thanks for the great meal, Alec." Lucy said graciously, wiping her mouth off with her napkin. She grinned at him, happy to be fed. He smiled back after chewing the last piece of steak he had, pulling his wallet out.

"I'm happy you enjoyed, it's the least I can do. Thanks for going out with me." He blushed slightly, making Lucy giggle. A loud rustling in the bushes caught her attention, turning towards the suspected bush. After a few minutes she shrugged, thinking she had imagined it.

"No problem at all. Now, let's get on with our 'date'! Where are we going next?" She asked him, giddy to do something. Alec tugged at his collar before standing up, walking over to Lucy and taking her hand. Intrigued, she allowed him to do so, pulling her out of the restaurant and walking towards the park.

Underneath the Sola tree, Natsu watched as the man fished for something in his pocket. Lucy stood there innocently, waiting for whatever he was doing. He pulled out the item he had been searching for, getting down on one knee and opening the small black box.

"We've been together for a while now, and well, I was just wondering..if you'd marry me?" The man asked, blushing pink. Lucy's jaw hit the ground before she nodded her head rapidly, jumping into his arms again.

"Yes yes! A thousand times yes!" Lucy squealed, pulling back. Natsu couldn't take this anymore, he was feeling suffocated. He turned on his heel as fast as he could, running back to the Guild with a heavy heart.

* * *

"Hi everyone!" Lucy slammed the doors open, grinning at everyone. Everyone turned to her for a second before dropping their gazes, not meeting her confused stare.

"Where's...Natsu?" She asked the silent members, wondering why they were so out of character. Mira looked to one of the bar stools where Natsu was currently sulking. Lucy was about to walk over to him until she noticed a huge hole in the side of the Guild, making her jaw drop.

"What happened?" She shrieked, noticing the charred outline. She turned a suspicious glare to Natsu but when she realized his mood, dropped it. She walked over to him in worry, putting a hand on his shoulder. He growled, making her pull back in shock. He was burning hot, scaring her slightly.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked softly, sitting down next to him. His head shot up slightly, his black eyes boring into hers. She was shocked at his behavior, watching as he slumped back down.

"What?" He grumbled in reply, not daring to look at her. Her gaze softened and she turned fully towards him, staring at him closely.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked in concern.

"Why do you care? Don't you have some _fiancee _you could be worrying about?" He sneered in response, leaving her taken aback.

"W-What?" She blushed lightly, wondering what he was talking about. _Doesn't he know that I like him? _Lucy thought in confusion.

"I saw you." He answered coldly, his voice detached.

"Saw me where?" She replied, starting to get ticked off.

"With. your. _boyfriend._" He sneered in response, shocking her even further. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so...so rude?

"Natsu, I don't _have _a boyfriend." She answered softly, putting a hand on him once more. His temperature steadily decreased, back to normal.

"Then who were you going on a date with earlier?" He sputtered, mind whirling.

"Date?" She searched her mind for memories, realization dawning on her. "Oh _that."_ She giggled lightly, looking back to Natsu with warm chocolate eyes.

"Natsu, it wasn't a 'date'. I was helping my friend Alec get ready to ask _his _girlfriend to marry him." Lucy explained, a smile flickering on her lips.

"Huh?"

* * *

**Edit 4/11/13: **

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	9. Wish Me Away 2

**Sequel!**

* * *

**{**_**Love is never truly forgotten.**_**}**

Natsu watched from afar. That's all he seemed to do these days. Watching. Not stalking, just...watching. Looking out for her and protecting her when needed. As long as her smile lit up her face he was okay. Though he hated the feeling of emptiness he felt whenever she looked past him in the halls.

He was assigned once more even though he had refused so. Assigned to her classmate, Dan Straight. Natsu disliked Dan even before he became his servant, knowing he had a certain liking to Lucy.

And the feeling grew over time, Dan wasting two wishes on stupid things _I wish for Lulu-chama's brush! I wish for a mango smoothie! _

Lucy never went through wishes so quickly. She had made him wait nearly a whole year before he was sent back. Though honestly, he didn't really mind spending time with her.

Dan walked up to Natsu with a grin on his face, his arm around an annoyed looking blonde. Dan knew all the qualities of a genie, how the rules prohibited the genie from showing themselves.(Something Natsu had done countless times) So when Lucy froze in her tracks, her eyes widening in shock.

"Y-You!" She shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Natsu. He quirked an eyebrow, turning around to see if someone was behind him. Seeing no one there he gawked at the blonde in surprise.

"You can see him?" Dan asked in surprised, his eyebrows furrowing in anger. He shot Natsu a dangerous glower, Natsu meeting it with his own heated stare. Lucy nodded her head, taking a step back, a creeped out look on her face.

"I've...I've seen him before." She answered truthfully, her eyes searching his face. Natsu looked down sadly, a wistful smile coming to his face once more. He wished she could remember. If only _he _could have a genie...as if..

"So you've been showing yourself?" Dan growled, anger etched on his face. Natsu rolled his eyes, scowling at him.

"Calm down stalker boy, I haven't done such a thing." He mocked, crossing his arms with a smirk. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows like she was searching for something. Natsu felt his chest rise in hope, watching as she looked from him to the floor and so forth.

"No..I've seen him before...before...when?" Lucy grumbled to herself, bugged. She _had _to remember, it'd kill her if she didn't.

"Blondie..." Natsu murmured sadly, not able to meet her gaze. Grief overcame him and he felt his shoulders become heavy with heartache.

"Tell her where you've seen her!" Dan demanded. Natsu cursed in his head, knowing he'd have to obey an order from his master.

"Would you believe me if I said that...we were in love?" Natsu chuckled humorlessly to himself, knowing she'd find this ridiculous. He put his hands in his shorts pockets, looking to the floor in bittersweet reminisce.

"What?!" Both Dan and Lucy hollered at the same time, jaws dropped. Natsu would've found the look funny in any other given situation, but not this pain in his heart stretched, making him sigh.

"Nevermind." He murmured, brushing it off. He knew it was useless; she'd never remember him.

"No! Tell me!" Lucy demanded, taking a step towards Natsu. She looked exactly the same, making him smirk.

"As you wish, blondie." He said sarcastically before feeling his chest tighten, his eyelashes beating furiously to keep the sadness from his eyes.

"I...I feel like I know you." Lucy blushed bashfully, looking away from him. The bittersweet smile came back to his lips, making him heave a sigh.

Dan watched closely, not liking this one bit. Without thinking, he blurted out "I wish for Lucy-chan's love!" Making both the pinkette and blonde turn to him.

"What?!"

"No!"

They screamed at the same time. Lucy disbelieving and Natsu protesting. He looked clearly upset and panicked, his breathing quickening.

"You have to! You're my genie!" Dan smirked like he had won, crossing his arms over his chest. He watched Natsu pace in distress, casting a glance at Lucy. He stopped, walking over to her quietly. Lucy watched him carefully as he stood in front of her, staring down at her. His look made her heartbeat quicken for some reason, a weird tug pulling her towards him.

"I love you." He whispered, dipping down to capture her lips with his own. Lucy's eyes popped in complete shock, not in a million years had she ever thought he'd do that.

And when he pulled back tears pooled in both of their eyes, and that's when Lucy knew he would utter the three words that would break her heart.

"_As you wish." _

* * *

Where was he from? Why did he seem familiar? And _how_ was his hair pink!?

"My name is Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu grinned cheekily. The teacher introduced him afterwards, assigning Lucy to tour him around. Lucy felt something constrict in her heart, a curious glance cast his way. He just grinned innocently at her, taking his seat.

Lucy dismissed it, doodling in her notebook. Natsu cast a sideways glance in her direction, a soft smile coming onto his lips.

_Lucy..._

* * *

"So this is the auditorium and...will you stop staring at me please?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at the Natsu kid who only smiled, as if he were enjoying this.

"Whatever you say blondie." Natsu grinned, his hands in his pockets. Lucy jumped as if she were electrified, her eyes widening.

"W-What did you call me?" Lucy asked him shakily. Natsu rose an eyebrow at her, wondering what she was talking about.

"Blondie...?"

"I-I-did you

* * *

**Edit 4/13/13:**

**I can't even finish that thought because the time I made this was december and who knows where my mind would go with this -shrugs- I might've even killed them off for all I know /innocentsmile **

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	10. UntitledWaiting For You

**{**_**Maybe one day I'll be strong enough to tell you I love you**_**}**

"You like her,"

"What?" Natsu blinked in surprise, looking up to the girl walking past him.

"Juvia can tell that Natsu-san likes Lucy-san." Juvia explained easily, as if she wasn't discussing his love life.

"That's insane!" Natsu tried to blowing it off like it was nothing, but secretly his heart was ravaging through his chest.

"Mmm…" Juvia hummed, obviously not believing her friend. She opened up her blue covered book, reading on intently, leaving her rose haired best friend to worry.

"Love her? Me?" Natsu mumbled to himself, and Juvia secretively smiled to herself, listening in. "Is it that easy to see? Maybe I should act different…hm…"

"Hey Natsu!" The cheery blonde chirped. Juvia's eyes trailed up to the blonde, her smirk widening.

"L-L-Lucy!" He jumped, toppling over in surprise. The blonde rose an eyebrow at him, looking to Juvia for the answer.

Juvia shrugged simply, "Boys," She concluded, and Lucy nodded in understanding.

"So Natsu I was wondering…if you…wanted to go to the school festival with me?" Lucy asked shyly, blushing lightly. Natsu sat up from the floor, staring at the blonde in astonishment.

Seeing his look, she took a step back "Y-You don't have to, of course." She added quickly, now opting to stare at the ground in humiliation.

"Ah no…that's okay, I wasn't going to go." Natsu confessed. Lucy visibly deflated, but of course Natsu saw none of it.

"Oh okay, sorry I asked… " She muttered, turning around to walk away. Natsu watched her hopelessly, his heart jamming into his throat.

"Damn it! How do I get her to ask me out?" He asked Juvia in desperation. She stared at the hot headed boy for a moment, seriously examining him.

"Juvia knew you were stupid, but Juvia was not aware of how extremely stupid." The blue haired girl deadpanned, causing Natsu to slump over the table, sulking.

"S-Shut up!" He barked unconvincingly, secretly cursing himself repeatedly. He let her slip through his hands, once again.

* * *

"Please do Juvia a favor and go ask out Lucy-san." Juvia sighed, closing her book. She wasn't able to read it, anyway. What, with the stupid pink haired boy next to her grumbling.

"No! I do not like her!" Natsu replied forcibly, causing her to sigh once more.

"Natsu-san, stop being a stubborn idiot and go ask out Lucy-san." Juvia advised, putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder. He made a face at Juvia and looked over his shoulder, blushing.

"I'll ask out Lucy if you ask out Gray!" He finally found an argument. Juvia instantly shyed away, a cute blush forming on her cheeks.

"Ask out G-Gray-sama?" She muttered to herself aloud, her hands on both of her blushing cheeks.

Natsu smirked victoriously, knowing he was free now.

Juvia looked up to him, a determined glint in her eyes making him gulp. "Gray-sama!" She shot up from her seat at their lunch table, walking across the lunch room. Natsu watched her with dread as she interrupted Gray and Lisanna's chat, standing in front of both of them.

Natsu could see from where he was sitting the surprise wane on Gray's features before he slowly nodded. Natsu nearly fainted, wishing he could melt into the floor.

Juvia sat down next to him again, catching him off guard. He didn't miss the smug smirk on her face as she reopened her book.

"Your turn, here she comes." Juvia informed Natsu simply. Natsu felt a knot form in his throat, stopping him from speaking.

"Hey Natsu!" Lucy greeted happily, her brown eyes lighting up at the sight of the boy. Natsu felt his face pale and he looked to Juvia in desperation.

Seeing the girl wasn't coming to his aid, he turned to Lucy shakily, a nervous smile coming to his face.

"H-Hiya, Luce." Natsu mumbled. Her smile faltered slightly.

"I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the fair that's going on this weekend?" Lucy asked nervously. Natsu scoffed, propping his chin on his hand.

"No thanks, I have motion sickness." Natsu replied nonchalantly, not even looking up to the girl. Lucy felt her breath leave her in a whoosh, hurt slapping her across the face.

"Of course, my mistake." She softly said, her gaze downcast. She turned away slowly, walking away numbly.

"Idiot!" Juvia hissed, punching Natsu in the shoulder. Natsu sighed in defeat.

"Juvia asked out Gray-sama, now stop being such a girl and ask out Lucy-san!" She demanded. Natsu straightened up, nodding in response.

"I know I know! It's just…" Natsu trailed off, not knowing how to finish his sentence. He didn't want to be rejected by the girl he liked.

"Must Juvia slap you?" Juvia threatened. Natsu shook his head, jumping up.

* * *

"Go ask her out."

"I will…"

"Now."

"I-I can't! I'm ah…doing….yeah."

"Ack!" Gray stood up. Juvia had informed him of his frival's predicament, and he found it utterly ridiculous.

Natsu watched Gray rush ahead with wide eyes, wondering what the stupid ice face was doing. He wanted to wait for the perfect moment to ask her out!

Natsu watched Gray walk up to Lucy and could tell he was telling her something. Shock fell over Lucy and she started searching for the person Gray was talking about, causing Natsu to immediately look the other way.

"Juvia wants Natsu-san to now this is for his own good." Juvia tried to cheer up Natsu as he fidgeted nervously.

Gray walked sluggishly over to them, astonishment written clear on his features.

"Well? What'd she say?" Natsu demanded, feeling the need to rip off Gray's head.

"She said no." Gray answered weakly, still staring ahead, bemusement covering his features.

Natsu's heart seemed to stop, the color draining from his face. "W-What?" Natsu asked, startled.

"Oh no," Mira gasped at the table, putting a hand over her mouth as she gazed sympathetically at Natsu.

"She said that if anyone wanted to really go out with her, then they'd ask themselves." Gray explained.

"Start from the top." Lisanna instructed, glancing worriedly at her pink haired friend.

"Okay," Gray let out a breath, arranging his jumbled up thoughts. "I said 'hey Lucy, my friend is shy and really likes you, he wanted to ask you out, so yes or no?' and then she looked around and smiled sheepishly at me like she really felt bad. She said 'sorry but no, if they liked be enough they'd ask themselves, sorry!' and walked away." Gray finished. Everyone turned silent, sneaking glances at Natsu.

The boy's bangs were hiding his face and his sudden chuckle startled them all. His chuckle turned into a full-blown laugh and he was soon slapping his knees, laughing loudly.

"Hahaha! Yeah…haha! See ya guys!" Natsu stood up, jogging away. They all shared uncomfortable looks, not understanding what was going on.

"Well…." Mira muttered awkwardly, the air around them turning into tension.

* * *

**Here's another story since it's short!**

* * *

**Waiting for you**

**Natsu was dared to go to the haunted Sola tree in the middle of the night by his friends. He's heard all the rumors of the ghost girl there and paid no mind. Now face to face with her, will he run away in horror like the others or listen to her heartbreaking tale?**

**{**_**Tell me that you love me, and it'll be alright**_**}**

"**That **tree?" Natsu wrinkled his nose, turning to look at his frival now. Gray grinned in response, as if he knew Natsu would say that.

"Yeah, unless you're..._scared_." The atmosphere turned ice cold, "ooohs," echoed from the boys surrounding them. Natsu narrowed his eyes and grinned, liking the challenge.

"Piece of cake." He scoffed, crossing his arms. Gray tsked at the boy, his smile twitching.

"I heard if you bring her a book called Esthem's Dream she'll appear right. in. front. of. you." Gray said seriously. The boy's gaze shifted, seeing the impact he was having on his audience.

"Really?" One asked in awe. Gray smirked, nodding. Natsu snorted in response, crossing his arms, unimpressed.

"Bull," Natsu called his bluff. Gray rolled his eyes before grinning cheekily once more.

"Well I guess you'll find out tonight, eh?" Gray asked innocently. Natsu narrowed his eyes at Gray, shrugging in response.

"Yeah, I guess. But if she doesn't come, you owe me twenty bucks and have to ask Juvia out." Natsu grinned wickedly, sniggering at the pink crawling up Gray's neck.

"Gross no!" Gray protested, shaking his head rapidly. Natsu rose an eyebrow, giving Gray a crooked smile.

"What is this? Are you, oh I don't know, _scared_, Gray Fullbuster?" Natsu asked him in feign surprise. The heated stares were now directed at Gray. Gray swore Natsu out in his mind, groaning inwardly.

"...Fine." Gray sighed in defeat. Natsu burst out laughing, starting their usual brawls.

* * *

"Goodnight Natsu!" He heard Igneel call from the living room. Natsu grunted in response, laying down on his bed. When he was sure Igneel wasn't paying attention, he scurried to his closet, pulling out his backpack full of food. He slipped quietly out of the window, praying to the Gods Igneel wouldn't decide to check on him.

* * *

**So thanks for reading! If you were confused about the last chapter, it was a sequel to one of my stories 'Wish Me Away'. I just couldn't finish it Dx**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	11. Dead Stars

**Because she was the essences to his star. **

**{**_**They were kids that I once knew, now they're all dead hearts to you**_**}**

"Where do you think we go when we die?"

Her voice is so soft, he barely catches it. But due to his dragon senses, he does, and it's as clear as a bell.

"W-What?" He chokes, caught off guard. They lay down in the grass and stare up at the stars, Lucy's brown eyes reflecting the shine.

"Just curious..." Her lips part and her voice hums out, and once again he nearly missed it. He furrows his eyebrows, obviously not satisfied.

"Why are you thinking of that stuff?" He asks in concern, turning his head to look at her. She smiles sweetly―yet she's not fooling him again.

"I dunno..." She answers sheepishly, her own orbs flickering to meet his. Her smile widens and he feels his heart clench.

"Well...don't." He takes her small delicate hand in his rough one and grins widely at her―the only way he knows how to make her feel better.

Her cheeks flush with color and her eyes avoid his, turning up to look at the stars again. Innocently curious, he intertwines their fingers, his stomach reacting with butterflies.

"But where?" She speaks up, and he almost groans. He decides to finally give in, a small smile breaking out on his face.

"I think we become stars." His reply surprises her, and she turns to look at him once more. She had never heard that theory before―and the fact that it was of her sky was even more fascinating.

"Really?" She pipes up, alternating between him and the skyscape. She stops short when he grins that fanged grin, leaving her breathless and warm faced.

"Yeah, I think whatever is left of us just becomes stars, y'know?" He shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, like it doesn't really concern him. Yet.

"Do you think my momma is up there?" She whispers, her voice catching and her throat drying. She hasn't cried about her mother in a while and refused to start, but the wound seemed fresh right then.

"Of course." Natsu scoffs and suddenly his arm is in her vision as he points up, directing her gaze.

"Right...there!" Natsu points with satisfaction, grinning widely. Lucy's eyes widen and she lets out a giggle, her heart throbbing.

"What happens when stars fall?" She asks curiously, wanting him to delve into his theory.

"They become a new person." Natsu replies softly. Lucy feels her heart soar and smiles wider, letting out a content sigh.

"I like that." She murmurs, and Natsu chuckles.

"I do, too."

* * *

His eyes turn unfocused as he tramples through the ruins, tripping over his own feet. Salamander's eyes rake all the carnage, looking for a certain person.

_Come on...come on..._

She's nowhere to be found.

And then he hears it. It's faint and throaty and sounds like pain.

"Natsu,"

He turns instantly to the source, eyes now frantic. He tumbles forward, buckling onto the ground. A roar of a dragon echoes from somewhere behind him though he pays no mind, intent on finding his love.

"Lucy!" He calls out, his own voice matching the one from earlier. He shuffles forward when he sees it.

His nightmares.

Lucy smiles wobbly up at him, her own eyes unfocused. They dart around, frantic. Natsu almost smiles until he notices the huge wooden plank plunged through her stomach, no doubt from debris of the first blow.

"Lucy," His voice is reduced to a sob now, black eyes filling with tears. She maintains her smile, though it slowly dips down into a grimace.

"N―Natsu." She struggles out through her parched throat, beyond the feeling of pain.

"Oh god..." He whispers out, shuffling to her side. He instantly takes the warmth of her hand, pressing her palm against his face. He knows he won't feel this for long.

"It's not that bad N-Natsu." She croaks out, giving a painful half smile.

"I promised I would keep you safe." He grits out. He looks over, only to see the truth.

Her arm is missing.

Just like future Lucy―she will die.

Just sooner.

No. It's not supposed to be this way. _He's _supposed to die, not her. It can't be this way. He won't allow it.

"It's okay Natsu..." Her voice is distant and cuts his heart in half. He was losing her.

"I saw..the wind it...everything was thrown your way so I..I.." She chokes out her own sob, though she can't move with her wracking sobs.

"No..."

"Natsu, I see it." She replies, her voice excited like a childs, though faint. He perks, devastated by what is transpiring.

"The stars...the stars Natsu.." She smiles beautifully and her eyes melt into his, causing him even further pain.

"They're so beautiful." She goes on and on, until she finally takes a slow, long breath, indicating it was almost time.

"Just like you." He manages to his surprise. She gives him a bittersweet smile, the color slowly draining from her face.

"Do you think I'll become a star, too?" She asks curiously, and for a moment he goes back to the moment where they're in the meadow, not a care in the world. He would give anything to go back in time.

"You're already a star." He replies through clenched teeth, not having the heart to cry any further for her. He didn't want her to see him this way when she died.

She hums a soft, melodic laugh. "That's very sweet Natsu." She thanks. He can't bare to stare at her anymore, so he stares at the ground instead.

"I think I'm dying now, Natsu."

"I know."

"I'm scared, Natsu."

"I know."

"I love you, Natsu."

"I kno―" His voice catches in his throat as the lump forms, eyes widening even further. Screw it, his reservoir pummels over and he's nearly weeping as he stares down at her helplessly.

And before he can respond, she's gone. She lets out a gush, and suddenly it's like she's deflated. Her eyes lose the sparkle they once had, her smile flimsy now. Her whole being just screams grief.

He picks his head up, staring up at the night sky that had seemed to be bathes in blood moments ago, only to see a beautiful star filled heaven.

A lone star streaks across the blue abyss, catching his gaze. The tears pool but do not fall as he clenches her―now cold―hand, rubbing his thumb across it.

"You're my star, Luce." He whispers, hanging his head.

* * *

**Edit 4/18/13:**

**This was gonna be a story where Lucy comes back and only has a week but...I don't think I can manage it.**

**I hope you liked it..**

**Reviews are much appreciated and keep me going! **


	12. Wedding Bands

**So I have a few ones that are sad...I tried to kinda lay them off but they're pretty much all I got now..gomen...and also, some are finished but I felt like not publishing them (like this one)**

* * *

**Ever since she was hit by that car; she wasn't the same. **

**{**_**Well I guess I never should've loved you, but I do forever 'cos you loved me**_**}**

"...Ms. Lucy?" A voice called politely. Lucy's unfocused eyes met their target, the aging nurse walking in with a fake smile.

"You have a visitor Miss." The lady informed Lucy of her daily visitor. Lucy continued to stare ahead, her gaze flickering back to the wall she had been staring at.

"Come on in Mr. Dragneel." The nurse talked in hushed tones with another before exiting, allowing the man to enter.

The pink haired man stood in the searing white room, his eyes adjusting to all the light. He smiled when he saw Lucy, walking forward cautiously.

"Hey Luce,"

Her eyes darted over to his stature, brown eyes shaking. Her face an emotionless mask as she looked up at him, her usual blank stare in place.

Natsu took his usual seat, sitting down next to her small cot with a smile.

"I..." Lucy uttered, trying to unscramble her thoughts. "I...Lucy." She mumbled uncertainly, looking up at Natsu for confirmation. His eyes widened a little before he smiled widely, eyes brightening.

"Yeah, Lucy." He took her hand, seeing she wasn't in a disturbed mood today. Intertwining their fingers, he smiled even wider. "Lucy Dragneel." He whispered, his wedding band reflecting in the bright lights.

Curious to the shiny object, she tilted her head to the side, looking like a lost puppy. Noticing her gaze, he pulled his band off, holding it out for her. Her lip twitched gratefully, her hands greedily collecting the shiny ring.

"Husband." She mumbled, eying it closely. She poked her finger into the side of the band, wondering how to put it on.

Natsu's eyes widened slightly, he had never heard that word from her before. Maybe she was...improving?

"Husband." She said a little more enthusiastically, trying to poke the ring again only for her finger to go through it correctly, right on her ring finger.

His breath caught as he noticed her tensed figure, her dull orbs trying to process.

A loving yet devastated smile formed on her wobbly lips, her eyes searing with pain and longing. "Natsu," She sobbed in a whisper, staring at the golden ring.

He seemed to freeze himself, his heart constricting painfully. He watched as she cradled her finger with the accessory, smiling lightly at her.

"It's okay Lucy, I'm right here." Natsu reassured, putting a comforting palm on her shoulder. She slowly looked up at him, _that _look in her eyes again.

"Lu...cy?" Her vacant eyes repeated, struggling to form the sounds needed for the single word. Natsu pulled his hand back like he had been burned, his bangs now covering his face.

"It's me, Natsu." Natsu tried a different tactic, shifting his position so they were both sitting on the mattress now.

Lucy slowly flinched back, her reaction delayed. Natsu winced, hurt written across his features.

"Bad," Lucy whispered, her brown eyes widening before slowly going back to normal. Natsu looked the other way, trying to pull himself together.

"No, good." He replied. He knew he shouldn't argue with her, but for some reason he felt the need to.

"Bad." Lucy insisted, her voice now urgent.

"Lucy please." Natsu sighed, combing his hand through his hair. He looked back up to meet her piercing gaze, wanting so badly to stroke her precious cheek and kiss her soft lips.

"No, bad." She whispered, curling into herself. "Bad, bad, bad." She repeated, her eyes becoming heavy with emotion.

Natsu tried to contain his reactions, the nurses telling him not to try anything or get her to remember. They said it'd only make it worse, and that it'd hurt her even more. He wanted anything but to hurt her.

"Lucy bad." She continued, surprising him. Were they talking about him being bad or Lucy?

"Lucy is anything but bad." Natsu reassured, fumbling with his fingers, his gaze lowering to the ring on her finger-_his _ring.

"No, bad." She shook her head softly. "Not enough." She mumbled sadly. Natsu rose an eyebrow, compelling her to go on.

"Not enough what?" Natsu asked gently.

Lucy's empty oak eyes fell to her bare feet that rested on the mat, not having the heart to look him in the eye. "Love." She whispered.

"Oh Lucy..." His features softened, and before he could take her hand she had taken his, cupping her own cheek with his comforting, warm hand. A tear took refuge in his palm, surprising him.

"Love," She repeated, her watery eyes meeting his. "You." She finished with much difficulty, his damaged heart ripping in two.

"I love," She cuddled closer to him, turning to lay her head in his lap. Gently, she lowered herself, staring up at him with empty eyes, searching for something to fill them. "Na-ats-su." She forced out, trying to get her voice to work. Taking his hand that was against her cheek, she pulled it to her lips, kissing his ring finger that was now unoccupied.

A silent tear fell from his chin, dripping onto Lucy's cheek. As if woken from a dream, her eyes instantly dulled once more before widening, alarmed.

She pulled herself away from Natsu, eyes filled with fear as she stared at him. The blonde cowered against the wall, as if staring at a murderer who had just committed the crime.

"Lu-"

A low whimper caught his ear, stopping him. She started tearing up, her eyes wide like a deers.

The door nearly burst open, two nurses rushing in with professional faces. One quickly jumped and latched their hand on Natsu's tricep, leading him out of the room while the other talked quietly to Lucy.

"No-! No! I want to see her-let me see her!" Natsu roared, his tears now coming. The nurse held no sympathy, knowing that it had to be this way.

"You pushed her to far." The lady said in a disapproving voice. Natsu yanked away from her, rushing back in to see Lucy staring at him with terrified eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu pulled her in a tight embrace, his wet tears falling into the crook of her neck. He basked in all of her glory; her smell, her love, _her _in general.

"It's me Luce, it's Natsu." He mumbled painfully, dread laced in his tone. "Please," He cried desperately, wanting _anything _from her.

She was stiff in his loving embrace, showing no signs of emotion once more. He felt something yank him back, two male nurses now guiding him.

"She doesn't understand anymore, sir." One said, his kind heart making it hard to watch all of this.

"She's not the same person." The other commented.

"Yes she is! She's my Lucy!" Natsu growled, fighting back desperately. Lucy stared after him, her mouth slightly agape.

Her eyes trailed down to the wedding band that rested on her finger, tears slowly surfacing to her eyes.

He watched her as the tears streaked down before she suddenly ripped the ring off, hurling it across the room. The pinkette felt his heart rip right out of his chest and be stomped into a million tiny pieces, his resistance ceasing to exist now.

They threw him into the hospital waiting room, asking him to leave. He just bowed on his knees, trying to get his bearings.

"I love you, Lucy." He whimpered.

* * *

The young blonde picked her head up weakly, her head feeling too big for her shoulders. In her sedated state, her eyes gazed over the one sided mirror, knowing that people were behind there, watching her.

Her eyes shifted over to the shimmering band on the now dark floor, her eyes coming into focus and out once more.

"_Natsu!" _

Lucy winced at the painstaking memory that flashed through her scattered brain, her temple pulsing.

Quietly picking herself up, she walked over to it, picking it up off the floor, holding the precious item to her heart.

"_Our little Nashi."_

Lucy found her hand doing its own thing, rubbing at her _flat _stomach, an empty feeling pulling at her strings.

"_Hey Natsu, in case you get home before me I just want you to know that I'm going to the store. Don't worry, Nashi will be fine, I won't bump into anything, promise! Love you, bye." _

She put a hand over her ear, the pain now coming from her canal. She turned her body, staring now at her bed.

"_Please be okay. You have to be okay."_

She put a hand over her heart, feeling its ache repulse through her inner core. One hand on her stomach and the other on her heart, she shuffled back to her bed, laying down on her side, cradling the ring to her now.

"_I love you, Lucy."_

_and she would never remember_

_and he would never forget._


	13. Beware of Weirdos

**Natsu is from Earthland, a place full of mages and magic. Lucy is from simple earth, a schoolgirl who wants more action in her life. Wish granted. Natsu is transported to Earth, crashing into Lucy's life-literally. She helps him find a way back, only to start developing feelings for the dense dragon slayer. **

* * *

**01**

**He who ruined my life**

I'm a normal girl at a normal school who does normal things.

I didn't _want _this to happen.

I didn't have _time _for this to happen.

Maybe I'm getting a little ahead of myself, sorry. Let's go back a few paces.

* * *

"That will be all." The teacher chimed in monotone. I wiped my eyes of sleep and picked my stuff up, lazily walking to my locker. So tired...so tired...so-

Ow.

Maybe I should walk with my eyes open. I rubbed my forehead and glared at my locker accusingly, the red mark sure to be seen the next morning. I sighed, pulling my knapsack out of my stupid locker and slamming it closed. Why was I so tired?

Other girls and guys milled past me, chatting excitedly to their friends and what not. My 'friends' (actually that's a singular) are down to a certain group. Mainly me and Levy. But I don't really mind, I don't really like talking to other people my age. I get shy easily.

"C'mon!" I heard one of the girls urge her friend, squealing and heading towards the door. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, walking out simply. People pushed past me and bumped shoulders with me while I walked like a zombie out of school.

I mean, school isn't _that _bad...sometimes. Okay that was a lie, it's annoying. I don't get bullied or anything since I usually steer clear of the bratty preps and I'm not even a straight A student, I only get like three A's at most. If I'm lucky.

Nope, just an average A, B student who no matter how hard she tries just can't get past Art. Simple.

I was a nobody.

Invisible.

And absolutely okay with it.

I trudged along, humming softly to myself-oh, did I forget to mention I didn't have a phone either? Yeah, seventeen and no cell phone. Don't judge. It's not like anyone would text me anyways.

I smiled to myself at the thought of watching funny cat videos at home, walking along on autopilot. I looked left and right before walking along the white line on the street, cars revving for me to hurry along, my canvas lunch box bouncing off my legs. I crossed the street when they take off like they're drag racing. I blinked before shrugging, carrying on with my business.

I took three steps forward when something suddenly rushed on top of me, making me smack right into the ground. I couldn't even groan in pain, trying to wiggle out from under the freight train.

"Ow..." The elephant moaned. I felt a scream bubble into my throat as they lifted themselves off of me, my head throbbing in pain. I turned myself up right, glaring straight at the idiot who decided to hit me.

"What the heck!" I yelled, rubbing my head with my scraped palm. I glared at the man before realizing what he looked like, my eyes widening.

He had a coat-shirt-vest thingy on with only one sleeve, aladdin looking pants and _pink _hair! Who was this guy?

"Where am I? What year is it?" The man asked me seriously, looking around like a curious child. His

* * *

**4/28/13:**

**How do people update their stories so much? I'm jelly ono~**

**Please Review, Thank You~!**


	14. LoveHate

**Oh god.**

**Here it is.**

**I _REALLY _didn't wanna put this in this story but...well, it belongs here.**

**This is so embarrassing xD**

**Well here it is,**

**my first ever NaLu story**

_**ever.**_

_**I didn't write a summary on here so I'm improvising.**_

_**Natsu and Lucy hate each other.**_

_**(That's all I remember)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lucy,**

I raced down the hallways, hurrying to get to lunch. I wanted to get there before all my friends so I could sit in my normal seat, which they tried sitting in to tease me. I pushed the double doors open and hurried to our regular table, sitting down quickly. Satisfied, I grinned to myself before pulling out a book Levy had let me borrow.

"Lucy!" Someone exclaimed. I looked up to see Levy and Lisanna grinning at me. I smiled back and waved happily.

"Levy! Lisanna!" I grinned back at them when Levy sat across from me and Lisanna next to me.

"Hey Luce! Whatcha reading?" Levy asked with interest. I held the book up, showing her the cover. Her eyes brightened and she smiled at me.

"Happy you like the book." She said, pleased with herself. I rolled my eyes and smirked at her, getting back to the book.

"Lucy! C'mon talk to us and stop reading!" Lisanna whined, tugging on my arm. I rolled my eyes playfully and put the book down, surrendering.

"Hey Mirajane and Erza!" Levy called out, smiling wide. They smiled politely and sat down at the table. I sighed and put a hand on my forehead.

"That's why I pretend to read and hide behind books; to act like I don't know you." I teased her. She rolled her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out at me oh-so-maturely. I rolled my eyes again and stood up, the cafeteria getting louder and louder.

"Can you get me a fork please? Love you~" Lisanna said a little too innocently, smiling that smile she always had. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, walking to the condiments stand we had.

I picked up a fork and a spoon for my soup, turning around to get back. Lisanna smiled gratefully when she saw the fork in my hand. I got distracted for a moment, and the next thing I knew someone was tackling me to the ground, something sticky sliding down my shirt.

"Oi!" The boy grunted, picking himself up off of me, rubbing his head.

"What the heck you idiot! Who do you think you are, look at my shir-" I ranted, about to pummel him into a pulp. I picked my head up to glare at the stupid idiot only to find myself face to face with the worst person possible.

Natsu Dragneel.

When I realized who it was I immediately backed away and stood up, hoping he wouldn't notice who I was.

His face contorted into a sneer of annoyance. He snapped his head up to glare at me and all of the anger was replaced by pure shock.

I tried not to notice how the whole cafeteria had quieted down to watch our predicament with hungry eyes. Natsu just continued to stare at me and I looked down to my shirt to see chili stained into it. My frown deepened and I forced myself not to look at him and just push past him. I raced to the girls bathroom to get the stain out as much as I could, angered secretly at Natsu.

"Lucy!" I heard someone yell in the hallway, searching for me through the coming and going students that had classes at the time.

I huddled against the sink, my heart pounding in my chest still. I let out a deep breath and turned the water on, making it extra cold.

In the middle of wiping the stench off Erza came into the bathroom with a sympathetic look, holding something behind her back.

"Here Luce, I got you your gym shirt from.. well gym." She smiled weakly, holding out the gym shirt that had been behind her back.

I smiled gratefully, sighing in relief. "Thanks Erza." I said timidly, going into a stall and putting the shirt on, holding the dirty one in my hand with distaste.

"Don't worry, I beat Natsu up along the way." Erza grinned to herself, like she was reliving the moment.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, pulling my hair out of the collar of the shirt so it hung loose.

"That's nice, but wasn't really necessary." I said gently. Erza cracked her knuckled and stood straightly.

"Everything Natsu does deserves a punch." She joked. I nodded, knowing sometimes, more than others, it was actually true.

"But when Natsu's not being…well.._ Natsu, _he's not that bad." I said, for some crazy reason defending him.

Erza nodded in understanding. "True." She said, then went back to me on the topic.

"So c'mon, we need to get to the next class. Being late is not acceptable!" She forced, dragging me forcefully to our next class. I didn't resist and let her pull me and push me into a seat.

"Hey Luc-why are you wearing your gym shirt?" Gray raised a suspicious eyebrow at me, his eyes darting to Erza for an explanation.

"I ran into Natsu at lunch." I said quietly, trying to avoid the subject.

Gray nodded slowly in understanding and turned back around, a familiar pink boy running in as fast as he could, sitting down at the last minute like always.

I would've laughed at him for it, if it hadn't had been Natsu.

The teacher walked in with an annoyed look on her face, glaring at all of us like we had ruined her life.

* * *

The bell finally rung for the end of school and I sighed in relief. Finally I'd be able to go home.

Shaking the thought off, I slammed my locker closed and readjusted my heavy bag, beginning to walk home.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice from behind me asked in hateful amusement. The skin on the back of my neck prickled, my whole being freezing up. I let out a sigh and turned around, keeping on my poker face.

None other than Katie Ash was standing there, a smirk on her face. Behind her were two of her friends, and to be honest, the only one that scared me was Ollie.

Ollie didn't look like much, a brunette with to many tries of behind a blonde, but she could break a man's jaw thirteen different ways.

I just stared at her as if I was bored, crossing my arms across my chest. If you didn't lead them on, then they'd leave you alone.

She sauntered over to me, walking around me as if observing. I narrowed my eyes at her, watching every move she made.

"So _Luce, _everyone saw the accident with Natsu. I didn't think that was really nice, you know?" She tsked at me, staring at me in disgust. Just my luck she knew my past with Natsu.

I shrugged my shoulders in response, not knowing where she was going with this. I looked at my wrist watch and sweat dropped, turning around to leave.

"Look I really gotta g-" I started, only to be cut off by someone yanking on my hair. I bit my tongue hard to keep from crying out in surprise. They turned me around and no surprise there, it was Ollie. She had a devilish grin on her face, her eyes a little mad looking.

"Look princess, I don't care _what _you gotta do. I'm here to have some fun." She said, her crazy eyes darting around with excitement. I paled in response, making sure to keep my mouth shut tight.

"I need to get-home!" I yelled at them, tugging on my bag. Ollie held it from the other end, pulling it so hard I fell to the ground, at a time like this, why must my clumsiness appear?

Ollie's foot appeared in my vision, stomping down hard on my arm. I finally let myself shriek in pain, my arm making a sickening noise.

Katie laughed, I seriously thought she was a little cuckoo upstairs.

"Now now, we don't want to make this big. Let's keep this between us." Katie hissed in my ear, Ollie's foot resting dangerously on my leg.

"Or else Ms. Princess will actually find out what real pain is!" Ollie laughed loudly, grinning down at me with pleasure. I narrowed my eyes at her and tried getting up. I wasn't going out without a fight!

"Ooh Princess wants to play the hero, eh? Let's play." Ollie said, cracking her knuckles and allowing me up. I staggered to my feet, hugging my arm to my chest.

"Why are you even messing with me?" I growled, throwing a fist forward sloppily. I was never taught how to fight, but Natsu had given me basics. I just wish I could remember them.

Ollie ducked down and swept my feet from under me, pushing me forcefully to the ground with her foot. I let out a noise of pain and started breathing heavily, trying to get air into my lungs.

I felt something wet stick to the back of my head and suddenly Natsu was in front of me. Weird, why would I be hallucinating Natsu?

"Eh? Lucy!" Natsu's eyes widened when he saw me on the ground, a sorry mess. I felt embarrassed, getting beat up so easily.

My vision began getting dimmer and dimmer, the last image I saw was Natsu's eyes flaming with anger and the girls running off.

* * *

My eyes flickered open slowly, the first thing I noticed was the pink fluff of cotton candy in front of me, and the blue fluff of cotton candy.

I blinked my eyes twice, finally getting them unbury, only to find myself only inches away from a pair of black eyes that were focused intently on me.

"…"

"KYAAAA~!" I screamed, punching the person into the wall across the room. I felt slightly exposed and looked down to see myself in a hospital gown. Blushing, I pulled the covers over myself only to feel a pain in my arm.

"Don't work yourself Luce." The voice said, making me freeze. The only person to ever call me that was…

"Meooow~" A purr interrupted my thoughts. I was about to look down when something jumped up on the bed, planting itself on my chest.

"Happy." The pink haired boy whined, walking over to my bed and scooping the cat up, making me flush brighter.

"Pervert!" I yelled, knocking him in the head again. He dropped the blue cat to the floor, a dark aura surrounding him.

"Would you stop hitting me!" He roared in anger. I held back the urge to flinch, frowning at him.

"Stop being a perv and I'll stop hitting you!" I retorted, fuming. How dare he put his hands on me then get mad when I fight back_!_

"I'm not being a perv! If I remember correctly, _I _saved _you!" _He growled, his eyes narrowed. I crossed my arms over my chest, turning away from him stubbornly. After a few moments of silence, another voice was heard.

"Oh good, you're awake." The voice said cheerfully. I looked over to see a tall man in a lab coat, a pair of glasses on the bridge of his nose. "You were quiet lucky that this young man found you. You had a bad concussion but you should be find to go home. Your arm was broken and we need to put a cast on it before you go of course." He told me my 'stats', his stereotypical clipboard in his hands.

"I know it is none of my business, but what were you doing to get in this condition?" The doctor asked me. I opened my mouth hesitantly but closed it shut, looking like a fish out of water.

"I…I fell." I said quietly, staring down at my hands in my lap. The doctor rose an eyebrow at me, knowing I was no where even close to stairs. He nodded, respecting my silence.

"Well then, I need to go speak to the nurses and call your parents. I'll be back shortly." He said formally.

"Uh I don't-I don't have any…parents." I said quietly, hanging my head lower. I didn't want to meet the doctors eyes-or worse-Natsu's.

An awkward silence formed in the room before the doctor cleared his throat. "My apologies miss, I'll just go call your legal guardia-"

"I'm emancipated." I said stiffly, cutting him off. His eyes widened slightly but he managed to stop, controlling himself. I bit my lip, practically glaring at my hands. I heard rustling and heard the click of a door. I let out a deep sigh, feel sadness gnaw at my stomach.

Then a thought hit me.

I was in the hospital.

The _hospital. _

_Oh god.._

I absolutely feared the hospital, the place where it seemed that death always awaited me. I tried calming my breathing slightly before a voice cut through my panic, slightly anchoring me.

"When were you deciding to tell me?" _He _asked bluntly, hurt evident in his voice. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood, wincing slightly.

"Tell you? Why would I tell you?" I said back harshly, staring at the wall instead. Happy jumped back onto my bed and took a seat on my head, his belly rumbling with purrs.

"Because we're best friends!" He exclaimed angrily, punching the wall. I set my glare on him, my eyes hardening.

"_Best friends? _When were we ever that? If I remember correctly, it was _you _abandoned _me, _so don't fuss at me about this." Ok, a little to cold I admit, but it had hurt me.

The hurt look in his eyes pricked my heart, but I ignored it completely. Who cares about him? Not me.

"I…I…whatever." He huffed, deeming me victor of the argument. I smiled smugly, raising my good hand to pet the cat who was nestling my head.

* * *

"Lu-chan what happened!" Levy exclaimed when I walked into homeroom the next day, my arm in a cast. I felt eyes on the back of my head and slowly turned around, met with the evil smirks of Katie and her barbies.

"Nothing." I answered nonchalantly, secretly shivering. Those girls were seriously creepy.

"Natsu's coming-Kya~ He's so cute!" A girl whispered next to me, hearts in her eyes. I snorted, sticking my nose out like I didn't care, and I really didn't. Natsu was dead to m-

"Hey girl, this is yours." A cold voice said in front of me, making me look forward. I stared surprisingly into the cold eyes of Natsu. I blinked before looking at what he dropped.

_My book, oh thank the lord he found it, that was a rental! _I sighed in relief, picking it up and hugging it to my chest.

"Than-"

"Yeah whatever." He grumbled, plopping down into his seat. I narrowed my eyes at him, feeling a need of defending myself.

"That was rude, don't you think?" I hissed.

He turned around slowly, drawing his words out. "I think what is rude is how you talk to me." He replied snottily, making my anger rise.

"Like you have room to talk about those sort of things!" I lashed back.

"Ughh you talk soo much. No wonder you don't have many friends." He groaned as if talking to me was an inconvenience.

"H-hey! I have a lot of friends thank you!" I shouted back, getting the attention of a few people. The barbies started whispering to themselves, an evil glint in their eyes.

"Sure sure. Whatever you say lemonhead." He grumbled back.

"What did you just call me?" I demanded, shooting up from my seat. The teacher was in his chair, snoozing his career away.

"Lemonhead. What about it?" He smirked, liking my reaction.

"Shut up cotton candy!" I snarled, about to hit the guy. Something flashed in Natsu's eyes, saying I had gone _way _to far. I sat back down, not liking to admit it, but kind of scared.

"It's Salmon!" He hissed angrily, turning around and ignoring me. I looked down to my book in my hands until the bell rung, sighing slightly.

I was about to leave when a hand shot out, pushing all my things off my cluttered desk and onto the floor.

"Hey!" I protested, glaring up at the criminal. Two blue eyes met my line of vision, making my heart sink into the pit of my stomach.

"Seems our warning didn't stop you from talking to Natsu, eh?" A voice snickered from behind her, making me gulp. I fell out of my seat to pick my things up, only to receive a loud _smack_ on the cheek. My eyes widened as I cupped my swelling cheek, keeping my tears in my eyes.

"Warning number two." She growled into my ear before she stalked off with her two friends. I huddled in my spot, my arms wrapped around my legs.

The bell rung, signaling I was officially late. I didn't care though, not at all. I let out a strangled sob, not able to hold my emotions in any longer. I missed my mother, she always knew what to do. She'd help me and tell me she loved me, making sure everything would be alright.

I even missed my father.

I cried my heart out in a janitors closet, only to stop when I heard the creak of the door.

"Luce?" A worried voice called into the dark room. I put a hand over my mouth to keep from him hearing my sobbing, not wanting to see that boy.

Yet his footsteps drew closer to me, closing the door and leaving us in complete darkness, his loud breathing giving away his spot.

"Luce," He said, now standing in front of me. I felt an arm on my shoulder and instantly pulled away. The light flickered on and he stared down at me with a blank expression.

"What do you want!" I snapped, wiping my tears away as casual as possible. "Well? Are you worrying about me?" I couldn't help but taunt, those girls had put me in a bad mood.

His expression hardened and he scoffed, looking away. "Don't kid yourself, the teacher sent me out here to find you." His voice was steely, and I blinked my eyes rapidly to keep from crying again. I wouldn't cry in front of him.

* * *

**Edit: 4/29/13**

**That was so cliche /barfs XD I wrote this when I first started reading NaLu fics...about ep 40 ish? idk**** I think I have one more chapter, gomen XDDD**

***IMPORTANT* I think I might continue 'Beware of Weirdos', I have some ideas c:{**


	15. I Loathe You Ch 1

**I'm bored so here**

**I Loathe You**

**Lucy's the most popular girl in school. She's everything-mean, snobby, self-centered-but well, everyone wants to be her. That is, until her whole world comes crashing down when her father goes bankrupt. Now the lowest loser, what will happen?**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Did you see that girl Levy yesterday?" Mari asked me, sucking on her spoon. I wrinkled my nose at the thought of that _loser. _Angel giggled slightly, the same expression on her face as mine: disgusted.

"Sadly, yes. Did you _see _her thighs?" I let out a pitied laugh, shaking my head.

"I know right? Like seriously, lay off the soda for one day!"

"Mari?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." I suggested. She flushed with embarrassment, nodding in agreement. Angel let out a laugh, making a snarky comment to Mari, who looked like she really wanted to roundhouse kick the girl in the face. I couldn't help but smirk at both of them, dipping my spoon into my low carb yogurt again.

"Now now kitties, let's not fight, ne?" I asked mockingly. They both nodded in agreement like they always did. Ah, the power I possessed.

And at that thought, a muscular arm wrapped around me, an instant smile coming onto my face.

"Hey babe," The voice greeted, kissing me on the cheek with warm, soft lips. I giggled slightly, turning to kiss them in return.

"Hi Trevor," I giggled. He turned to his friend, punching him in the arm while talking about, well, whatever jocks talk about.

"So you're coming to Cheerleading practice today, right?" Angel spoke up, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Duh idiot, I'm the _captain." _I rolled my eyes at her before reaching down and pulling my filer out of my purse, working on my already perfect nails.

Angel opened and closed her mouth like a gaping fish before deciding to take another spoonful of lunch. Good choice.

"Well anyways, there's this new girl today. I say we give her the…_welcome." _Mari smirked evilly. I couldn't help but nod in agreement; for once she said something not totally stupid.

It seems like they're the blondes in this group. If you know, what I mean.

I got up and kissed Trevor goodbye before throwing my yogurt away, ignoring all the awe filled gazes cast my way.

What? It's not my fault I'm beautiful.

* * *

I sashayed down the hall with the brunette on my left and the white haired girl on my right. I think I should drop Mari; she doesn't really go with the color scheme. Possibly Angel, too.

While I was thinking that, I noticed a scrawny girl walking past me with a pink haired boy. I almost puked at the way they clashed with one another; pink and blue. Yuck.

"Hey look, it's the loser siblings." Angel snickered, 'accidently' making the girl drop her books onto the floor. Mari giggled evilly after her while I just watched, an amused smile on my face.

"You better pick that up!" The boy growled eyes narrowed as he defended the girl. She got on her knees, picking up her scattered items. I rolled my eyes, dropping down but not sitting on the floor, helping her with her stuff.

"C'mon guys, let's not get _dragon boy _here upset." I said dryly, throwing the items on the girl, making her almost fall over by the weight. She let out a squeak, which made him jump in front of her, snarling at me.

"Down boy," I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. His onyx eyes sharpened. I couldn't help but laugh at how goofy he looked with that stupid scarf.

"What's with that stupid scarf?" I voiced my thoughts, "Oh wait-I remember! You said in first grade that you were waiting for your wittle daddy to come back home. Aww so sweet, right girls?" I heard their snickers at how I said that in a baby voice, making the boy growl again.

"_Shut up._" We all turned in surprise to see the blue haired girl, her hands clenched into fist at her sides. Her bangs were shadowing her face, making her look more threatening. I blinked a couple of times; not knowing the sensitive, cry baby girl could look so menacing.

"Wendy-"

"Don't talk about our dad like you know him! You don't know anything!" She roared, sticking her finger into my face. I sighed, unimpressed by her little 'hero' act. If she shakes her pointer in my face one more time, I'm breaking it.

"And also-"

"Yeah, yeah that's great. Now I'd just _love _to stay and chat with you, but I have somewhere to be. A new girl I heard, right? Come on, girls." I waved dismissively to the siblings, annoyed that they wasted my time. The boy flashed his canines at me like some dog, as if that'd scare me.

"What's your problem, Heartfilia?" He growled at me, his eyes almost feral with frustration. I smirked at him knowingly, playing innocent.

"Why whatever do you mean, Dragneel?" I asked innocently, looking around as if what he was suggesting was absurd. That seemed to tick off the hot headed boy farther, as he clenched his hand as if they were itching to punch. Not like he would.

"Why are you so _mean?_" He suggested as if I were a slow child. That made me mad, clenching my own hands at my sides. I processed what he said before bursting out laughing, tsking and shaking my head in pity. I walked around him like a lion does to its prey, looking him up and down.

"Ah Natsu. Cute, sweet, innocent, Natsu. I'm not _mean _to people dear; oh no. I'm just correcting them, on how to have a better life." I said with a bitter smile. Natsu seemed unimpressed, crossing his own arms and glaring forcefully at me while Wendy remained silent, seeming to have lost her self-confidence.

Then Natsu grinned his own grin at me, and it sent a chill up my back for some reason. Like he would do anything and get away with it because he could. He suddenly took a step towards me, and on instinct I found myself backing away.

"Oh, Lucy. Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Sweet, innocent, Lucy. Is that what you call it? Charity work?" Natsu let out a creepy laugh, making Wendy flinch and look to the ground, her bangs covering her brown eyes again. Natsu had taken a step towards me with each word he had said, and I found myself pinned up against the lockers with him right in front of me, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"You torment, bully, and heck-even make kids cry each and every day. And somehow you think that it's _helping them? _What kind of twisted up meaning are you thinking?" He asked me, his voice low. I refused to shiver or flinch as he put his hands on either side of my head, staring into my brown eyes with his own black ones.

Instead, I do what I always do when my dad does this to me. I sucked it up and glared right back, taking a step forward which made him take one back.

"Oh, do tell Mr. Dragneel what _you _are going to do about it? Hmm? Nothing? Wow…so what you're saying is, you actually _don't _care, but you're trying to seem like some hero in front of your sister? Don't even try, really. It's pathetic but kind of amusing. Your sister is already screwed up enough, I mean, her father left her! She's not going to be a happy camper no matter what you do Natsu, so I suggest you just stay quiet and sit with all the other losers." I threatened, my confidence back after that little shock. Natsu's mouth was hanging wide open along with the other three's. I smirked before swishing away, the girls scrambling to follow me as I heard a tiny sob coming from behind.

I tried to smother the sound of my heart breaking into a million tiny pieces.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it c: and if you say Lucy is completely ooc and mean, then I have achieved my goal :DD not that she will be for the WHOLE fanfic, so continue to read please C:**

**and...Review? C: i update quick if you do~~**

**Edit 5/1/13:**

**I have one more chapter for this story, I didn't have a second for Love/Hate like I thought I did.**

**Honestly, I stopped this because of the name 'Trevor'. XD too many ocs ene**

**Please Review XD**


	16. I Loathe You Ch 2

**Chapter 2**

"Think before you try anything, no matter what you think, this is _my _school." Angel and Mari snickered behind me, complimenting on how good a remark that was. Honestly it wasn't the best, but whatever. Let them entertain themselves.

"Hear that Kanjinota?" I growled to the girl cowering on the floor. She was currently searching for her glasses while cowering with fear at the same time, seemingly blind without them. I couldn't help but smirk down at the pathetic girl before turning around and walking away, all eyes on me.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail High!" Angel called over her shoulder to the pathetic new girl. I smirked, walking to my locker at the sounding of the dismissal bell. My eyes wandering to the Bluenette and Pinkette who stared in shock at the girls opened locker. I smiled softly, my chest swelling.

* * *

I'm not a coward. I'm not a coward. I am most certainly _not _a c-

oh who am I kidding I am such a coward.

Here I am, sitting at the park with my homework in my lap, too scared to go home. I didn't want to face my father yet.

_If __1/7(x+21) then it equals..._

"Negative six!" I tapped my pencil on my chin before raising it victoriously, grinning happily at finally getting the question right. I continued to delve into thewonders of homework, my head aching with each new problem.

I suddenly felt a weight on the bench, someone sitting down next to me. I didn't want to be rude and look over so I just continued on with my stupid homework. The person yawned-and by the deep voice, it was obviously a male.

"I don't get you." Their voice broke the ten minute silence, making me jump slightly. I felt my heart beginning to beat faster and faster, my palms sweating when I identified the voice.

"That's the point." I answered, for once not hostile. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he cracked a grin, making me feel like I was shocked by lightning.

"I guess." He shrugged. I decided to put my things away since I was done. We sat in silence once more as I sighed, looking ahead with a peaceful smile.

"I've never actually seen you smile." He commented. I looked over to him, a wistful look on my face now.

"Yeah, it's hard to these days." I felt the lump in my throat forming, trying to look away from his entrancing eyes before I spilled everything.

"Well, thanks."

I stared at him in confusion, slightly guarded. "Huh?" I asked him.

"Thanks. For, y'know. What you did." There was a certain light in his eyes that I couldn't understand, but I felt myself blushing anyways.

"W-well I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I know what I said was harsh and..." I felt myself wince, staring down at my lap in shame.

"Yeah it was, but you made her smile so...I guess I can forgive you. This once." He said playfully, standing up. He held his hand out to me, startling me slightly.

"Wanna get some ice cream?" He asked me, raising his eyebrows at my bewildered expression.

"Oh no thank you." I said lightly. He had a challenging smirk on his face, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come on, so you really are a prissy girl who watches her weight even though she's basically anorexic?" He teased me, trying to get an answer from me.

I narrowed my eyes at him, standing up and crossing my arms. "Fine, I would _love _to get some ice cream with you."

"Great. Let's go."

I blinked twice before finally processing his answer, nodding my head and trying to hide my slight excitement. He chuckled at my look and helped me up. I stuffed my items in my bag before jogging to catch up with him.

"So where are we going?" I asked him in an annoyed tone. He turned to look at me from the side of his eye, his grin still on his face.

"We're going to Patty's ice cream parlor." Natsu shrugged nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets. For some reason I felt like he was hiding something, a secret smirk on his face that I just couldn't figure out for the life of me. Well whatever, I don't really care...

"Are we there yet?" He whined. I turned to him with a shocked expression, putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't know! _You're _the one that's leading!" I laughed slightly as realization hit him, a sheepish smile directed towards me. I never knew Natsu Dragneel was such an airhead. He was kind of cute.

"Hey Natsu...are we there yet?" I asked lightly, giggling when he rolled his eyes. He looked at me from the corner of his eye before looking ahead, his eyes lightening up.

"Actually, we are!" He exclaimed, a happy look dancing onto his features. He looked impatiently at me, tugging me by the arm and running ahead, making me ask for him to run slower before he ruined my new pair of Gucci heels. Yet he _totally _ignored me which was kind of rude-I mean, hello, I don't want to wear my shoes down! True I only wear a pair once but still, I will be so mad. He better pray.

_ding ding_

I looked upwards to see a small bell ringing loudly. I looked ahead to see where Natsu was now dragging me, feeling something warm on my hand. I looked down and noticed his hand intertwined with mine, making me nearly blush. Keep calm Lucy, you're _Lucy Heartfilia _guys have tried so much more.

"Here I'll go order for us." Natsu dropped my hand, directing me to a table. I blinked before hurrying after him, tugging on his shirt to stop him.

"I'll come, I don't really know what I want." I admitted, smiling. He nodded his head, offering me a smile before turning back around and began walking towards the counters. I trailed behind him, staring at the different types of ice cream in wonder. I haven't had ice cream since...sixth grade? Fifth? A long time.

"How may I help you tw-Lucy?" A peppy voice asked, stopping in shock. I looked up and saw none other than Mirajane Strauss, causing my jaw to drop in shock. She was on the cheerleading squad with me, yet she was the quiet one.

"Mira?" I asked in bewilderment. Natsu looked between us in confusion for a moment, before realization came onto his face. Wow he's really stupid.

"Lucy..." Mira quietly murmured, looking away for a moment before looking at me with a serious business type frown.

"How may I help you?" She asked staidly. I blinked in surprise at how she was acting before looking away in embarrassment, clearing my throat awkwardly.

"Uhm.." I stuttered, flustered. What was wrong with me? I hadn't been feeling too good all day but what was happening?

"Two cotton candy cones; one with hot tamales on top." Natsu ordered. I looked to him in shock, why did he save me? I was surely never nice to him...He's so confusing...

"Coming right up." Mira beamed at him. I deflated slightly, seriously Mira? She intentionally bashed me and she knows it too. There goes her spot on the squad. See how she'll feel being humiliated. Oh I can just see it now...

"-cy? Lucy!?" I jolted out of my thoughts, Natsu waving his hand in my face. I swatted it away with a huff, stomping back over to our table and plopping down into one of the seats. I felt hot with anger...

"Lucy what's wrong?" Natsu asked me curiously, walking over leisurely. I huffed again and turned my head away from him, avoiding eye contact. Why was I even here? If anyone saw me with this loser...

"What is your problem!" Two hands slammed down in front of me, startling me. I looked up-big mistake. Not even a centimeter away was Natsu's fiery eyes glaring down at me. I shrunk back in my seat, staring up at him in confusion.

* * *

**Edit 5/4/13:**

**I don't really know...it's like, Lucy's only mean to fit in? She can be nice sometimes I guess? /shrugs\\ and she gave Wendy something to make up for being so cruel (she has daddy issues of her own so she knows how it hurts)**

**But yeah, you would've met dad and all and gotten the full desc if I had finished! But I didn't xD ... thanks to Stormfoedt for leaving lovely reviews :D you give me great ideas c: **


	17. Emotionless

_**Emotionless**_

_**He might've been a robot, but it still hurt. **_

_**notes-**_

_**bold/italics-different language, Natsu's database**_

_italics-thoughts/lyrics_

**bold-****(at the beginning it's Igneel)**_  
_

* * *

_I'm just a robot, I have no fears,_

_I lack emotion and I shed no tears._

_I'm just a coma, a deadly sleep_

_My heart is breakin' but I just can't weep._

* * *

_Who am I?_

**This was a mistake.**

_What is my purpose?_

**He's corrupted. **

_Why was I made?_

**He's not my son.**

* * *

"Bye Lu-chan!" Lucy smiled widely at her blue haired friend, waving goodbye as she walked away from the karaoke joint.

"Bye Levy-chan, Erza!" She called back, giggling as they waved and went their own ways. She turned face forward again, shivering slightly as the cold brushed her legs.

_I should've worn something longer..._Lucy cursed her choice of skirt, shaking her head in dismay. Of course the one day she decides to go out it's freezing cold.

She sighed softly before remembering something. "Oh crap, I forgot to do my homework." She cursed herself once more, dread tumbling into her stomach.

Up ahead, she noticed something in the street lamp's shadow. She squinted her eyes, trying to decipher what it was.

_It looks like a...like a...! _Lucy's eyes widened and she picked her pace up, rushing over to the fence.

"Are you okay?" She exclaimed, seeing the boy slouched over on the sidewalk. His eyes were closed and he gave no response, his chest not even moving.

"Oh my god..." She whispered, shocked. Was he _dead?_

"Hello? I'm going to call the cops." She promised, crouching down next to him. She put his hand on his shoulder the best she could in the dark, trying to shake him awake.

_Please don't be dead..._She thought worriedly, poking the boy on the forehead now.

Suddenly his eyes snapped open, startling her into falling backwards and onto her butt. She stared in full blown bewilderment as he blinked and stood up, his movements laggy at best.

"_**Subject 4452 activated in Magnolia, Fiore.**__" _He said in an unknown language to her. She stared up at him in a trance, watching as he slowly walked into the lamp's light, oblivious to her presence.

She gasped audibly when he was visible, her brown eyes reflecting the surprise she was feeling.

His hair had a golden tint to it in the light, the salmon locks drooping into his face. His hands were clenched tightly by his sides, the outfit he was wearing very peculiar.

It was all white, though it had splotches of dirt as if he had fallen off a hill of some sorts. His pant legs are ripped slightly, the smooth expensive looking fabric tearing away to show his tan skin.

Suddenly he turned, and she found herself staring eye to eye with the strange man.

And then his black orbs began glowing gold.

He shuddered, and when she blinked she was staring at a boy who was slightly slouched over, his face sunk in with fatigue.

"Where...am I.." He managed before collapsing at her feet, causing her to jump. She stared at his passed out body, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

"Where did you find him again?"

"I told you mama, he was laying down on the cement, I thought he was dead! He suddenly stood up and started speaking a different language before passing out."

The pinkette stiffened, trying to pretend he was asleep. He listened carefully as the two women conversed about him, his scanners searching for information.

"That's strange...maybe he's an orphan?"

_**Layla Heartfilia, age 42, unemployed. Status: Active. Parents: deceased. Labeled: Poor, commonly known as 'Unlucky Layla'. **_

"He sure is weird...I hope he's okay though."

_**Lucy Heartfilia, age 17, works at Scarlet bakery. Status: Active. Parents: Father, deceased. Mother, active. Labeled: Poor, Beautiful, referred to by males as 'Princess'. **_

All this information was poured into his head, irritating him beyond belief. His eyes involuntarily fluttered open, showing the two people he had just learned much about.

The older one gasped and came to his side, staring down at him with familiar brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly. He groaned in response, shaking his head slightly to unjumble his thoughts. His eyes trailed past her to the other blonde, a shock running through his body.

"Do...do I know you?" His voice came out softly, uncertain if they were trustworthy.

"I'm Layla and this is my daughter Lucy." The older blonde introduced, bringing said daughter in front of him. Lucy stared down at him with distrustful eyes, though it was obvious she was worried for him.

"You...I've seen you." He mumbled under his breath, searching his archives for the correct memory.

"Last night, I dragged you home." She explained, standing by his side now as he sat up on the small cot. She smiled down at him and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Do you know who you are?" She asked him lightly. He scrunched his eyes closed, searching for a name.

_No name...? Think fast! _He panicked internally, his eyes opening once more. His eyes darted around the room and out the window, noticing the summer sunshine.

"Natsu." He answered shortly, his black eyes trailing back over to her coffee orbs.

* * *

**Edit 5/5/13:**

**I rewatched Astro Boy when I made this xD I love that movie QnQ**

**this was gonna end up tragic...I have a few more, but I might actually finish them orz**

**please review, arigatou ^^**


	18. A Moment in Time

**A Moment in Time**

**Because it's amazing how a Lord of Time can fall in love with a feeble human.**

**Note: I've never watched Doctor Who, so it's not based off of that or anything...**

* * *

He shouldn't've been there.

He shouldn't've been there.

He shouldn't've been there, and he knew it.

And yet...

he was.

Watching, waiting, wondering.

Yearning.

He wanted to join them. He wanted to have emotions.

He just wanted a friend.

He used to have friends. He used to have many.

But now, it was only him.

And his master.

He should be thankful, his master had saved his life. Had made him immortal.

But a small part of him, the tiny piece of human that was left, was completely depressed.

He envied them all, and knew if they knew of his existence they would envy him, too.

But they didn't, so they couldn't.

He shook his head slightly, trying to dissolve all his thoughts.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

Shouting was heard and he lifted his head in surprise, watching as a girl ran through the crowd hastily, trying to desperately get somewhere.

He watched with wide eyes as she ran across the cement and onto the busy street, her fate sealed immediately.

The boy sighed and with a twitch of his fingers the whole world slowed down excluding him.

He leisurely made his way over to her, watching as the oncoming bus of death inched closer and closer towards the blonde. He took her hand and pulled her over to the opposite side of the sidewalk, unfreezing everything so it went normal pace once more.

The blonde gasped next to him and he turned, walking away. He felt slightly proud of himself for saving her life, but she'd never know of his act.

"Hey wait!" His ear twitched at her desperate voice, feeling an arm grasp his shoulder and turn him around. He tensed immensely, beyond shocked at the feeling of her fingers.

He met her shimmering brown eyes that glowed with gratitude, her smile stunning him.

"How'd you do that?" She panted, awed by his trick. "Thanks a lot." She added, her soft smile returning.

"I-uh-well-er-" He continued to stutter terribly, his mind not wrapped around the possibility that she could _see _him.

"Well no matter," she laughed it off breezily, pulling her hand away from his shoulder to droop by her side. "I owe you one, seriously." She thanked once more, bowing her head.

"I-It's nothing, really." He mumbled, his shock slowly dying down.

"Nothing?" She quickly met his eyes once more, scoffing. "Don't be so modest; you saved my life!" She gave him a big grin, her eyes once again sparkling while her blonde hair framed her beautiful face.

"Oh-uhh..." He trailed off awkwardly, looking the other way. How was this possible?

"Oh! I'm late for school...do you go to Magnolia High?" She asked, eyebrows raised. He turned sharply to her and shook his head slowly.

"Where do you go then?" She tilted her head in

* * *

**This was gonna be angsty, too...c:**

**If you could only pick one, which one shot/story would you want for me to continue? ONLY ONE! I'll do this every now and again on this I guess...and continue the one you guys want? C:**

**Please Review, Thanks a lot~!**


	19. Not so 'Baby' Sitting

**Because he was a baby no more, so why should he have a babysitter? **

* * *

**{**_**Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you**_**}**

Lucy knocked once, and immediately the door swung open.

"Are you Lucy-san?"

Lucy blinked in surprise at the small girl in front of her, her blue hair tied up and her brown eyes sparkling with awe.

"Um y-yes..." She mumbled in reply, completely caught off guard. They had told her she was babysitting a _boy, _not a _girl..._

"Come in!" The small girl insisted, walking out of the way to let the blonde through. Lucy muttered a small thanks before following after the blunette, smiling slightly.

"I'm Wendy, you're so pretty Lucy-san!" Wendy gushed, a rosy hue rising to her cheeks as she stared up at the older girl with astonishment. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the cute girl, her nerves slowly melting away.

"You're pretty too, Wendy-san." Lucy winked at the little girl who bounced happily in response.

"Arigatou~" She bowed politely, the blonde smiling in response.

"Um...I didn't expect I was babysitting you so I brought boy toys, gomen.." Lucy mumbled sheepishly, twirling her small plastic bag. Wendy straightened out and looked up to the busty girl, blinking twice before responding calmly.

"You aren't babysitting me." She furrowed her eyebrows in slightly confusion, wondering what Lucy was talking about. Realization hit her like a freight train and she 'ohh'd' before a smirk came to her lips.

"Good luck Lucy-san!" She called before walking over to the door and opening it once more. "Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" She called, and Lucy thought she had heard a "_you're gonna need it_." from the girl, but paid no mind to it.

"Say hi to Macao and Romeo for me!" A woman's voice called back and Wendy was out the door, skipping to the idling car next to their house. Lucy turned back to the kitchen archway, straightening out when she heard footsteps.

A boy came into view with the spikest hair she had ever seen. She gulped when she saw the menacing glare he wore and the frown he wore to match it.

"I'm out." He grunted before walking past her and out the door, his black hair swishing slightly while he walked. She sighed in relief when his red eyes had passed by her, shaking scary thoughts from her head.

"Bye Gajeel!" The same girlish voice called, and not soon after the woman walked into view, clasping some earrings into her ears.

"Oh Lucy!" She stated in surprise, rushing towards the girl. She smiled grandly, the same blue hair as Wendy's styled beautifully.

"Igneel! Lucy is here!" The lady shouted before smiling innocently at said girl. "Hello, I'm Grandine, the lady you talked to on the phone." She introduced. Lucy smiled politely and shook the older woman's hand, still slightly shocked by her beauty.

"I'm coming I'm coming!" A muffled voice replied. A man walked in with flaming red hair, mouth stuffed with what looked like bread.

"Igneel! They'll have food at the restaurant!" Grandine scolded, hitting her husband on the head. He choked slightly before quickly swallowing it down, blanching as it went down the wrong way.

"Do you know how long it takes for them to make our meals? Might as well have a little snack!" Igneel pouted in reply, grabbing at his now sore throat.

Grandine rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms "idiot," She tched, tapping her foot impatiently. Lucy couldn't help but giggle at the couple's antics, finding them cute.

"Ah!" Igneel straightened out and strode over to the girl's side, holding his hand out. "I'm Igneel Dragneel." He introduced while he shook her hand violently.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia." She stuttered, losing all feeling in her hand. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly pulled away, apologizing sheepishly.

"I'm sorry for my husband's...for my husband." Grandine apologized, getting an indignant 'hey!' from said male. "Natsu's upstairs, he isn't in the best of moods so I'd just wait for him to come down. He doesn't have a specific bedtime, but in case we're late, it's 12. Don't let him eat everything in the fridge and you should be fine, okay?" Grandine explained. Lucy blinked in surprise-what kind of parents let their _eight _year old stay up till 12 and eat that much?

Grandine ushered her husband out after saying goodbye, Igneel calling 'it was nice to meet you!' before slamming the door. Lucy sighed, standing in the middle of the place with no idea what to do. If he wasn't coming out, then why was she even here?

_Oh well _she dismissed nonchalantly, walking over to the comfy looking couch. She plopped down on it, sinking into the fabric with a satisfied moan.

She pulled out a book, beginning to read in content. She smiled lightly as she read.

...

_Gr.._

She couldn't concentrate. Where was the kid? Wasn't she supposed to be playing with him?

_Wait for him to come down..._

_Don't let him eat everything from the fridge..._

Lucy brightened with an idea, grinning to herself. Maybe she could _coax _him out of his room?

She pulled out some cookie mix and the required ingredients, gathering the equipment also. She smiled to herself while she followed the instructions, humming quietly.

She began stirring the cookie dough when she heard rapid footsteps, a self satisfied smirk coming to her face triumphantly.

"Do I smell something good?" A deep voice called, stopping her in her stirring. Her eyes widened and she turned in surprise to see a boy her age standing there, a slight grin on his unhappy face.

"Want to help?" She found herself asking. _He might be a brother..._Lucy tried calming herself down, breathing slowly. Surely the person she was babysitting was still in their room? Maybe having this guy help would show he could have fun...

"Sure!" He rushed towards her. She slipped him the spoon she had been stirring with, walking over to the instruction packet. She skimmed it for a minute before nodding her head, looking back up to the boy.

"After you're done stirring we have to roll them into balls and-" Her eyes widened at what she was witnessing.

The pinkette turned to her with cheeks stuffed with batter, black eyes glittering with innocence. He swallowed it and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Baka! You can get salmonella from that!" She yelled, ready to hit him upside the head.

"Tch, everyone knows parents say that so they can eat the good stuff." He replied breezily. She huffed, rubbing her temples angrily.

"You idiot, it is real!" She yelled once again, shaking her head at his cluelessness. "Now I see why they want _me _to watch over Natsu and not you." She mumbled, shaking her head still.

He blinked in confusion at her statement, cocking his head slightly. "...But I am Natsu." He mumbled in confusion.

She turned to him in surprise, brown orbs widening. "Y-You're..._Natsu?" _She gawked at him in disbelief. He frowned but nodded his head, irritation entering his gaze.

"Yeah, and _you're _Lucy huh? My babysitter?" He huffed like

* * *

**Edit 5/13/13:**

**I didn't know how to get them together Dx **

**I have a HUUGE math test tomorrow (worth about 5 exams) and all I can do is procrastinate TT3TT I have straight A's and a C(in math of courseXDD) so...I'm screwed hehe! back to the point-test tomorrow and I choose to do this, I'm SURE I'll get a 600! /sarcasm it's my dad's birthday! XD**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review, thanks~! **


	20. When She Loved Me

**Because he realized, that she was over him. But he wasn't over her.**

**{**_**I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you"**_**}**

"I can't take this anymore!" Lucy yelled, stuffing her items into her suitcase. Natsu came up from behind her, slamming the case shut and preventing her from putting anymore in there.

"Lucy! Calm down!" Natsu yelled in panic, trying to prevent his wife from leaving. Lucy stopped and looked him right in the eye, angry tears pooling.

"No. Natsu I can't take this anymore. You're never here, you don't pick up, how do I know you're not cheating?" Lucy asked desperately, continuing to pack. Natsu ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head.

"No, no, no, Luce. C'mon I would _never _cheat on you. I love you!" He pleaded, trying to stop her. Lucy huffed in annoyance, shaking tears in her eyes.

"I'm heading on the next plane to my parents. It'll be better this way." Lucy whispered, closing the door behind her. Natsu stared at the door for a few moments before snapping, screaming in anger and angst, pushing tables and chairs over. When he was finally finished he sighed, walking into their room and laying down.

* * *

_**Sorry can't make it tonight**_

* * *

_**Next time**_

* * *

_**Gotta cancel**_

* * *

_**Dad needs me 2nite srry**_

* * *

_**Next flight promise**_

* * *

_**Flight was cancelled **_

* * *

_**Reschedule **_

* * *

_**Reschedule**_

* * *

_**Reschedule**_

* * *

_**Reschedule**_

* * *

_**Next time for sure**_

* * *

Natsu stared at his phone with hollow eyes, feeling as if he were dead. He barely did anything anymore but work, which had got them into this problem in the first place. It had been a whole year since Lucy had left him and ten months since she had been 'promising' to come back. Natsu sighed, snapping his phone shut and running his hands through his hair.

"Mr. Dragneel, meeting tonight at six." The monotonous assistant addressed him over the com, to which he dismissed. He looked down to his phone once more, feeling his heart ache as he shakily brought it to his ear.

"_**Sorry I'm not here right now, please leave a message!" **_Lucy's bubbly voice called over the other end, making him feel dizzy. How he missed her voice and all in all _her. _He felt like a walking corpse.

"Hey Lucy it's...me." Natsu started shakily, not sure how to get this out. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair again before continuing.

"Let's be honest with ourselves; you're not coming back." Natsu's voice cracked slightly, pain shooting through him. But he knew he couldn't back out now, not after a full year.

"And...I know that you probably don't want to see me anymore. And I get it, but I just have to say that I would never cheat on you because I love you. I'm sorry Luce." Natsu's voice gradually fell silent, tears falling down his face in distress. He snapped the phone shut after a minute of quietly sobbing, trying to pull himself together.

* * *

**Edit 5/28/13:**

**Sorry I didn't update for awhile there...I don't really remember my thoughts on this one-shot XD but now we're going back in time...the next one will probably be from october lol**

**I have a really disturbed like wtf one but I'm not sure if I should post it (It's not creepy coz I suck at creating moods, but let's put this lightly-Natsu splashes his hands in blood...yeah...)**

**Please Review, and if you have one you particularly like, tell me! I'll try to finish it if possible~:D**


	21. Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Please Don't Say You Love Me**

**{**_**'Cause I might not say it back**_

_**Doesn't mean my heart stops skipping when you look at me like that**_**}**

* * *

Natsu checked himself out in the window once more, making sure he looked ok. Happy with his appearance, he grinned, turning to walk down the hall once more.

He usually didn't care about his appearance, but he couldn't help but try to look good when Lisanna's around.

Lisanna...

Natsu grinned to himself, walking down the hallway blissfully. A few of his friends smiled and waved, causing him to wave back.

"Ohayoo Natsu!" Lisanna called between her brother and sister. Natsu's eyes brightened and he waved extra enthusiastically, walking towards them.

"Hey Lisanna!" Natsu greeted before turning to Mirajane and Elfman "Hello Mirajane, Elfman." He added.

"Good morning Natsu." Mira said politely. Elfman grunted in response, not paying much attention.

"Natsu-" Lisanna stopped herself, her eyes dimming slightly.

"What's wrong Lisanna?" Natsu asked in worry, his heart quickening. Oh crap, what had he done-

"Natsu!" A voice interrupted him. He turned his head to see a certain blonde running towards them breathlessly, an excited glint in her chocolate eyes.

His heart started hammering in his chest worse than before, his eyes widening.

"Luce-"

Lucy, not judging her speed, tried stopping only to ram right into Natsu, toppling him over. They laid on the ground, tangled limbs, moaning.

"Weirdo.." Natsu groaned, feeling his head.

"Idiot, don't call me weird!" Lucy huffed, pulling herself free. She blushed, jumping off of Natsu entirely. She helped him up carefully, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Natsu, Lisanna-san.." She smiled awkwardly at them, feeling Natsu's heated glare.

"It's alright, Lucy-san." Lisanna answered weakly, looking at them carefully.

_Aw crap, she probably thinks I like her. No! No I like you! _Natsu tried to send his message telepathically but failed, slouching slightly.

"Again I'm sorry, but I need Natsu for just a second." Lucy latched her arm onto his tricep, causing Natsu to stare at her in confusion.

"Later." Natsu said, trying to put emphasis on his words. Lucy didn't budge, just tugging on his arm.

"Super quick I promise!" Lucy begged, pouting cutely at him. Natsu looked at Lisanna desperately, only to see her looking down at the floor, trying not to get in between them.

"Tell me in Nutrition!" Natsu stressed, trying to tug himself free.

"Natsu please! It's important!" Lucy pled one last time. Natsu held her gaze for a good twenty seconds before sighing, finally giving in.

"Fine..I'll see you later, Lisanna." Natsu grumbled grumpily. Lucy smiled happily, once more apologizing to Lisanna for snatching Natsu up.

"It's fine Lucy-san." Lisanna said, a secretive twinkle in her eye.

"Just remember what I told you." She whispered so only Lucy could hear. Lucy felt electricity shoot up her spine, her eyes widened in surprise as the girl smiled and walked away, a smirk appearing on her lips.

Lucy gulped, trying to shake the thought away. _Baka...we're just friends. _Lucy thought, but would never share the thought.

"You okay Luce?" Natsu asked, wondering why she was making weird faces. Lucy nodded and pulled him behind her into an empty classroom, closing the door behind them.

"Uh Luce?" Natsu asked nervously. Lucy turned to him, a worried look on her face.

"Natsu I need your help." She pled. Natsu quirked an eyebrow, nodding his head slowly, telling her to go on.

"This guy, you know Dan? He's creeping me out and asking me out everyday." Lucy huffed in annoyance, plopping herself down on a stool.

"And what has this to do to me?" Natsu asked in confusion. Lucy smiled innocently, turning to him with sparkling, fake eyes.

"Could you please...pretendtobemyboyfriendsohe'llgoaway?" Lucy rushed through the sentence, her cheeks turning a cute pink.

"Wha?" Natsu responded, confused.

"Can you please...be my boyfriend?" Lucy let out nervously, staring down at her skirt in embarrassment.

"WHAT?!" Natsu exclaimed, and she heard him fall over. She looked up in concern and ran to his side, helping him up.

"Be your b-b-boyfriend?" Natsu's cheeks turned pink, and Lucy couldn't help but giggle at how cute he looked.

"Pretend, of course." Lucy added hastily. Natsu looked away, his face even redder than before.

"B-But what will Lisanna think?" Natsu asked in worry. Lucy rolled her eyes, pouting cutely.

"What does Lisanna's opinion matter?" Lucy asked hotly.

"I-I-I like her!" Natsu blushed red, looking anywhere but at his best friend.

"...What?" Lucy asked in complete shock

* * *

**Edit 5/30/13:**

**nghh I felt weird just writing that smidge of NaLi -shivers- but Lisanna isn't evil in this, promise. I would've explained but...I never finished ;w;**

**So far I'm thinking of ways to finish Emotionless and _maybe _one of the multichapter ones...MAYBE! c:**


	22. Don't Speak

**Lucy's a mute. She can't talk. At all. She carries around scrabble pieces to express herself, though she rarely does it. Natsu Dragneel has always watched her from a distance, curious and yet cautious. But one day he gets hit with love. Hard. But it's too late for Lucy.**

* * *

**memories die when you let them**

**{}**

It happened.

Today it happened.

I'm so sorry.

I didn't mean too, really.

But since it did, I just have to say that

_**I love you.**_

* * *

I sat at my desk, fiddling with my pencil. Mr. Lavish was a crude and chauvinist man, so I didn't bother to even listen. He kept explaining the Titan War, but all I heard was slow, raspy breaths.

I didn't bother to look up when he called me, either. I just sat there, twiddling with my fingers or whatever came into my view.

"Ms. Heartfilia," He says, in that snotty voice he has. I slowly tear my eyes away from my binder, looking up to him. I can see how he tries to keep himself together, his hands clenching at his sides.

"Did you hear anything I said, Ms. Heartfilia?" He asks, a cruel smirk coming onto his face. I shrug my shoulders like I don't really care, which I don't. I have an A in this class, which makes him hate me more.

"What is this-" He shrugs his shoulder, mocking me. A few snicker in the class, but I don't mind. I go through this process everyday.

"Speak Ms. Heartfilia, use your words." He says to me like I'm stupid. But we both know I'm not. I just hold his gaze, not fazed a bit. A few start to laugh louder this time, the noise ringing in my ears.

"Don't bother with her, she's too stupid!" A boy calls from the back, and I can hear others slap him a high five. I just continue to stare, soon blanking out. Mr. Lavish realizes this and shakes his head, agreeing with the boy.

Like I said, I don't mind. My own father says worse things.

"She's so weird," I hear a girl whisper to her tablemate. I don't hate them for talking about me. It's in their nature. I'd probably do it, too, if it was someone else.

If I had a voice.

"So, back to the topic at hand. This year I will pair you up with each other and you have to perform a skit from the Ancient Greek times." He claps, looking over everyone. Suddenly the door bursts open, and in walks Natsu Dragneel. Also known as the tardy king.

"I'm here!" He gasps, nearly collapsing on the floor. He goes to sit in his seat but sees Juvia already there. The whole entire table in front and behind me is empty, everyone crowded on the other side of the room. But like I said before, it's okay.

He turns slowly, a sinking look in his eyes when he realizes he has to sit next to me. But surprisingly he clears his throat and smiles at me-fake, of course, but still trying-and marches over, sitting right next to me.

I am more than confused, wondering why the heck this guy is sitting right next to me. He offers me a waning smile before turning back to Mr. Lavish.

"Ah, Dragneel." Lavish smiles sickly sweet and sinister. His eyes dart towards me and back to Natsu once more, his awful skin stretching.

"Dragneel with Heartfilia." He calls out. Immediately Natsu jumps up, shock on his face. He protest until he realizes that I'm _right _next to him, sitting back down and shutting up. Some girls snigger and some throw him sympathetic glances, but not sympathetic enough to switch. I just sit there like an emotionless rock, not really caring.

After he read off the list and told us to converse, Natsu turns his stool to me really slowly, like he is hating every minute of being in my presence. I blink at him twice, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Hi I'm uh..Natsu." He says awkwardly, like he thinks I can't even think right. I stare at him for a long hard moment before rolling my eyes, reaching into my pocket. I feel my hands securely wrap around the small ziploc bag that held my life line, pulling it out. I opened it slowly and dumped the insides out onto the table, the pieces making noises as they bounced off the surface.

_I'm Lucy. _I spell out in scrabble wood pieces. Natsu takes a minute to read it before turning to look at me, a real grin on his face this time. I kind of like it, to be honest.

"Great, so what do you want to do?" He asks me curiously, opening a history textbook and searching through it for myths. I instantly knew of course, searching for the correct characters to use.

_Orpheus and Eurydice _I write, satisfied with myself. Natsu looks at it long and hard, as if he's having trouble reading it. He nods his head before turning to me with a goofy grin on his face, a sheepish curl to it.

"Who?" He asks me and I sigh-though it's not really a sigh.

_You know Orpheus and Eurydice the ones who fell in love and failed tragically in the end. Going to Hades to get her back? Any of it ring a bell?_ I write, staring at him impatiently. He nods his head slowly, like he's suddenly realizing what I'm talking about.

"Oh yeah! The one who wallows in misery for the rest of his-hey wait! This is depressing.." He sweat drops, eying me carefully. I hold his stare, not a bit impressed with his intelligence.

_Do you want an A or not? _I want to scream at him. I want to bonk him on the head and call him an idiot, but I can't. And I won't.

"Great!" He smiles like he expected this to be harder. He studies my face closely, slightly giving me the shivers.

"Why don't you ever talk?" He asks me innocently. I look away from him, knowing this question was inevitable.

_I just...don't. _I find myself writing, my hands having a mind of their own. He looks at me closely before shrugging, like that was a good enough answer for him.

"You don't seem that bad." He says, and I don't know if that's a compliment or what, but I don't say anything. I just continue to stare at the table with hollow eyes, my finger tracing an 'e' block.

"So what do you like to do?" He tries to strike up conversation, but he should know better. But he doesn't. I start to unscramble a few letters, forming words. Sentences.

_I like to read and write. _I smile softly down at the sentence, a warm feeling bubbling in my chest. He scoffs at this and looks at me with a scrunched up nose, making me want to laugh.

"That's weird. You sure are a weirdo." He jokes, but suddenly my eyes are tearing up and I find myself close to tears. My throat closes and my nose starts burning and the next thing I know I'm turned to face the wall, wiping furiously at my eyes. He seems to realize this for the next thing I know I'm pressed against his toned chest, his arms around me and nearly suffocating.

"I'm sorry. Just don't cry. Please," He says worriedly, like he doesn't even like the thought of it. I pull away, my face light pink and warm.

The whole classroom is now quiet, watching us interact. I start to freak out, finding it harder to breath with each passing second. Suddenly I'm falling forward, someone screaming in the background.

* * *

**I have another addition, here ya go!**

* * *

**{**_**Please don't be sad now, I really believe you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me**_**}**

It's happening.

I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry. I didn't want it to happen.

But I can't stop the inevitable.

My breath slows down and my vision blurs as I write this, but I want you to know before I go.

It's not fair! I'm crying now and I can barely see the paper. It's not fair! I love you, Natsu Dragneel! I...I love you. I'm crying and screaming and blushing and it's all because I love you.

Please don't let me go.

Luc

* * *

Lucy slumped farther down into her chair, eyelids drooping drastically. She felt the slam of a ruler against solid table, jolting her awake.

"Have a nice dream, Ms. Heartfilia?" Mr. Eens sneered, eying her hatefully. Others in the back snickered at her, whispering to one another about her; though she didn't mind, not really. She was used to it.

"Hello? Ms. Heartfilia, can you hear through that thick skull of yours?" The teacher continued. Lucy furrowed her eyebrows together and pouted hotly, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"Use your words Lucy, woooords.." He said slowly, like she was an LD student, which she certainly wasn't, and Mr. Eens hated her for it. She rarely paid attention and yet got all A's in his class.

"Don't bother with her, teach! She's better off in the special classes!" A boy piped up, laughing along with his friends. A few other students laughed with them, others not really paying attention. Lucy slumped further into her chair, feeling the urge to disappear grow stronger.

"Haha yeah! Retard! Retard!" Erik snorted, arousing more sniggers.

"Can we get back to the lesson?" A strict voice snapped. Erza Scarlet, more like Erza _Scare-let. _Lucy thought, allowing a small smile from the thought. Wrong choice.

"What do you think you're smiling about, hm?" He growled at blinked once. Twice. Thrice. She opened her mouth and no sound came out, as per usual.

"_What a freak." _

"_She's so weird. She never talks. Like ever."_

"_I feel really bad for her though, she has like, no friends.-Not that I'll be her friend or anything! She's creepy!" _

The whispering continued, only louder this time. Lucy felt something drop in the pit of her stomach as she tried to ignore them and keep her eyes from watering. She hasn't cried since _that day_, no reason to start now.

She didn't even notice Mr. Eens mouth moving as he announced a two person project, absorbed in her own world.

"Me!"

"I want Leo!"

"Gray-sama!"

She heard the yells of her classmates as they fought over one another, all on the opposite side of the room as her.

She sighed, resting her head on the palm of her hand as she stared out the window. Only did she look up when she heard the patter of feet, yelps of girls.

She looked behind her to see a horde of girls backs to her, all of them crowded around one person. She rose her eyebrow when the boy pushed out, tripping and landing at her feet.

He slowly looked up to her, a sheepish curl to his lips as he smiled. He patted himself down carelessly, standing on his own two feet now. He held his hand out for a shake, which she did not return.

"...Natsu Dragneel." He said quietly, sitting down at the lab table with her. All of the girls from before went quiet, watching with hushed whispers and shocked gazes.

"..." Lucy answered, staring dully at him before turning forward, ignoring his presences and failing. Her heart was beating rapidly and her palms were sweating, but she hoped he wouldn't realize that.

"I know who you are, Lucy." He piped up, his cheerful demeanor still intact. She lazily turned her head to stare at him, her poker face intact.

He had on the usual uniform attire; the white shirt and striped grey pants. Though he had on a white, scaled scarf instead of the dizzying blue and white tie. His hair was a...erm..._light _red color, you could say. His eyes were dancing and carefree, and his smile showed off his unusual canines.

All in all, he was attractive.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to be partners?" Natsu asked her innocently, his smile messing with her nerves. She looked over her shoulder, trying desperately to get away from his pretty face.

She shook her head timidly, unsure of herself. She heard him take a sharp intake of breath before she heard a loud groaning sound, something resting on her shoulder.

"Why noooot? Come ooon Luce, pleeease?" He whined, his hot breath on her neck forcing her to shiver. She quickly pushed him off of her, dusting her shoulders off with a feigned look of disgust.

Natsu bit his lip to hide his smile, taking enjoyment within her reactions. She continued to pat at herself furiously, ducking her head to keep him from noticing her blush.

"Luce, can we be partners please?" He asked her quietly. She froze at the sound of his deep voice, her blush increasing. Realizing it was either give in now or later with further embarrassment made her nod her head begrudgingly.

"Yay, thanks!" Natsu cheered. Lucy didn't miss the curl of snarling lips and loathsome glares directed her way over Natsu's shoulder but she shrugged it off, sighing.

She quietly stuck her hand into her jacket pocket, fingering the plastic bag that basically held her life. She smiled softly, the bag making her feel secure and warm inside.

She pulled it out, dropping it onto the table and dumping it out. She looked over to Natsu who stared at the small squares in confusion, his eyebrows furrowing in a cute way.

"We're playing...Scrabble?" He guessed, meeting her brown eyes with his obsidian ones. She quickly looked away and back to the pieces, rolling her eyes.

She easily took the worn out pieces, moving them around to form a sentence. Natsu's eyes widened in wonder as he tilted his head to read what she had written.

_Ill do all the work and put your name on it. I dont want to be your friend leave me alone _

Natsu looked up to her speechless. He couldn't lie, that hurt. He had seen her around before and heard rumors she couldn't talk, though he doubted they were true. For some reason he found himself attracted to her; and it wasn't because she was beautiful, either.

"No way, I'm doing half of the work. I'll come over your house or you mine." He answered shocking himself. Did he just...he did! What was wrong with him? Since when did he give up a free opportunity of doing absolutely nothing? He must be going crazy!

As Natsu continued yelling at himself, Lucy studied him carefully.

_Cant tonight _

"Why not?" He asked, annoyance seeping through his words. Good.

_I have to go visit my mom _

"Can't you just go some other day?" He replied, his eyebrows furrowed together. Natsu watched as Lucy's face hardened considerably, anger replacing her usual tight lipped look.

_No I cant _She wrote, and even though she didn't say it verbally, it still sent a chill down his back. He decided to back off, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay I get it-your parents divorced or something." He answered. Her shoulders fell and he watched her closely as her eyes misted over.

_Or something _She wrote, looking down to her hands. Natsu felt bad, making her like this. He took one of her hands, getting her attention. He gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad, partner. I can come over tomorrow then?" He watched, slightly confused when a small blush found it's way to her cheeks.

_Partner _She wrote, and thank the Gods she couldn't say it or else she would've stuttered. She felt her cheeks turn rosy and wanted to put a stop to the weird feeling.

"Of course, we're project partners, right?" He replied, and she couldn't help but smile at him. Natsu blinked in surprise at the odd expression on her face, barely ever seeing her anything but monotonous. He felt his face turning hot, surprised by this feeling.

"Woah..you smiled!" He said like it was extraordinary. She rose an eyebrow, a giggle escaping her mouth.

"YOU GIGGLED!" He yelled, falling over and out of his chair. Lucy looked at him in worry, standing up and helping him. He rubbed his head before jumping, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"You can giggle!" He said, making her roll her eyes. He smiled largely, studying her closely.

She bent over the table, her hair brushing the polished black table. Natsu couldn't help but notice how the light hit her blonde hair, her shadow stretching out behind her. She looked down, a focused look on her face as she shuffled the pieces around, mesmerising him.

_Your house tom _She wrote before sweeping the letters back into her bag and sauntering out of the room at the exact same time the bell rung. Natsu blinked a couple of times as students pushed past him, still in a daze.

"Lucy Heartfilia..." He whispered to himself, grinning uncontrollably, a faint blush dusted across his cheeks.

* * *

**Edit 6/2/13:**

**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ (the bottom)**

**Hope you enjoyed, sorry I haven't been updating my stories...I'm REALLY sucked into Teen Wolf ;w;...Stiles! :D I love that guy lol(it's weird that my dad watches it tho o.O) **

**So people have been telling me (DarkKnight5963) that I should make a lists so if you want to continue the story, you can...**

**Sidenote-passwordrawr: love you too buddy ;3 xD**

**~~ANYWAY~~**

**here you can finish these off (if one isn't here you wanna do then PM me and I'll see if I'm continuing it or not)**

**Hottest Boys**

**Online**

**Not Over You **

**MIRAcles **

**Idiot!**

**Love/Hate**

**A Moment in Time**

**Not so 'Baby' Sitting**

**When She Loved Me**

**Please Don't Say You Love Me**


	23. Kids?

**[Kids]**

**[age: n/a]**

**Because who said Natsu wanted to be a father in the first place?**

**{**_**You might be left with my hair but you have your mother's eyes**_**}**

"You okay Luce?" Natsu rose an eyebrow at the nervous blonde, his eyes following her every move.

"I'm f-fine, Natsu." Lucy reassured, looking anywhere but him. He pouted at the difficult, blonde, turning his head to the side.

"I don't see what the big problem is Luce, you can tell me." He grumbled hotly, crossing his arms childishly.

"I said there isn't a problem!" She snapped, getting up from the bed. Natsu instantly tugged her back down, frowning.

"Don't be so weird Lushy." He commented, smirking at her. She glared at him, turning away so the back of her head was facing him.

"Luce!" He whined, putting his forehead against the back of her head. She couldn't help but giggle at his antics, turning so they were now forehead to forehead.

"Happy?" She remarked smartly, a ghost of a smile dancing on her lips.

"_Very." _He whispered, causing her to blush. She pulled away and stood up, walking towards the kitchen.

"Hungry?" She called, trying to distract him.

He jumped up, running towards the kitchen happily.

* * *

"Uwah Levy-chan~" Lucy moaned, face planting the wooden table. Levy stared down worriedly at her friend, putting a hand on her shoulder, only to flinch away in surprise.

"Lucy you're burning up!" Levy's voice was laced with concern for her blonde friend. Lucy moaned again.

"I _know! _I'm soo hooot!" Lucy groaned, trying to dig herself further into the cold wood, looking for any source of coolness.

"You should go home, Lu-chan." Levy said worriedly, her eyes darting around the Guild anxiously.

"I can't Levy-chan. If I do then he'll find out!" Lucy whispered miserably, staring at her hands. Levy's eyes softened and she sighed, feeling pity for her best friend.

"He's going to find out sooner or later, Lu-chan." Levy advised carefully.

"I know!" Lucy cried. She looked up, narrowing her gaze on Gray.

"Gray!" Lucy called happily. Gray turned to look at the blonde, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked for the person who called him.

"Come over here with the minimum amount of clothing, now!" Lucy instructed, not realizing what he sounded like.

Gray's eyes widened and he took a step back in surprise. "W-What?" He asked in startlement.

"Just get over here!" Lucy said impatiently. Levy sat beside her nervously, fidgeting slightly in her seat.

"You're two months Lucy, you need to tell him before-"

"I'm not listening!" Lucy called obnoxiously, plugging her ears. Levy hissed in anger, Gray coming over nervously.

"You called?" Gray gulped down the lump in his throat, staring at the two girls.

"Please remove the shirt." Lucy instructed. Gray stared at her weirdly, only to receive an Erza glare. With a shudder, Gray did as told, swiftly stripping off his shirt.

"Now come here." Lucy instructed next, holding out her arms wide. Gray's eyes widened and he looked around hesitantly, slowly shaking his head.

"No way," He said gruffly.

"And why the hell not?" Lucy responded irritably.

"Because you're flame brain's girl, and I'm not the kind to backstab." Gray said in a serious tone. Lucy rolled her eyes at what he was suggesting.

"Get over yourself stripper, I just want to feel cold." Lucy deadpanned, not impressed by his logic.

"Sure you aren't cold enough with that heart of yours?" He retorted, eyebrows furrowed. What was her problem?

"I'm sorry! Lucy doesn't feel good right now, so could you please make her some shaved ice?" Levy apologized profusely, her eyes big.

"Tch, whatever." Gray said in irritation, using his ice magic to create their desire. He handed it to Lucy, stalking off with a glaring Juvia several steps behind him.

Lucy instantly popped the ice into her mouth-or at least, half of it. It was way too big to fit entirely in her mouth.

She didn't feel that relieved though, she felt even worse. The heat was starting to get to her. Bad.

"Lucy!" She heard Natsu call happily, but she ignored him entirely. She didn't have time for his stupid antics.

"Why are you eating _ice princess' ice?" _Natsu narrowed his eyes in accusation, stiffening up.

"Just shut up and leave me alone." She grumbled, tilting her head to the side as she gnawed away.

"She's sick, gomen'ne Natsu-san." Levy apologized, eyes darting to the table in front of her.

"Sick?" Natsu instantly perked, his guard being raised.

"I'm fine you good for nothing-"

"Okay!" Levy exclaimed,

* * *

**Edit 6/6/13:**

**This was to my story Nashi...never finished it XD TOMORROW IS MY LAST DAY OF SCHOOL~WOOHOO~ technically the 13th is, but since I passed all my huge tests I am exempt from the last week of school :D**

**please review, arigatou~**

**and if you want to continue any story, you don't have to ask. Just write. and credit me a **_**little **_**just be like 'Based off ClumsyMustache's story' something like that, I don't want to take like the whole idea from you so just do a small one, ne? :3 (I'm so confusing asdfgh)**


	24. Confessions of a Fairy Tail Mage

**In which Mira gets all the should-be-couples to form a circle and indirectly confess their love.**

**{**_**And if I'm addicted to loving you; and you're addicted to my love too**_**}**

**Confessions of a Fairy Tail Mage**

"You shouldn't be here."

"Does it matter?"

"Does it matter? Are you listening to yourself Jellal!" Erza hissed in response, and Jellal had enough guts to smirk at her in amusement,

_The nerve of this man! _She thought hotly, arms crossing in annoyance. Jellal tsked at her attitude, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Erza, look if it bothers you that much then I'll go-"

"No! -I mean..no, you're here already, what's the point of leaving?" Erza coughed fakely to cover up her embarrassment, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Jellal's smile seemed to grow wider, brown eyes glittering with humor. "Okay, anything for Ms. Scarlett." The blue haired man bowed mockingly, causing Erza to roll her eyes with a small smile.

Mira watched all of this with a knowing smile, blue eyes pinpointing every couple in the Guild.

Or sadly, _should-be-couples. _

They were just all dense and stubborn!

Mira sighed, setting down her washcloth as she entered the back kitchen, searching for pancake mix. She was about to pour some into a pan when a sudden thought struck her, leaving her smiling like an idiot.

She raced out of the kitchen quickly, eyes scanning the Guild.

"Mystogan!" She called Jellal's safe name. "Erza!" She caught the attention of both mages, two sets of brown eyes staring at her.

"Come here!" She waved them over, searching once more. "Levy and Gajeel!" She called to the two bickering mages, the reasonable blunette the only one to look over. Gajeel stayed facing away, munching on a pipe most likely.

"Lucy!" Mira called, only to see the blonde already sitting at the bar. Lucy quirked an eyebrow in Mira's direction, indicating '_What's up?'_

"Could you please get Gray and Natsu over here?" She asked the celestial mage sweetly. Lucy nodded, standing up from her chair.

Juvia, hearing her beloved Gray-sama's and her love rival Lucy's name in the same sentence, instantly raced towards the ice mage, pulling him by the arm over towards the bar before Lucy could even blink.

"Uh okay then..." Lucy mumbled awkwardly, walking towards the confused dragon slayer. "Hey Natsu!" She called for his attention. Said boy instantly smiled at the sound of his partner's voice, turning towards her.

"Hey Luce!" He jogged to her side, smile morphing into a grin. Lucy looked up to him, her own smile in place. "Mira told me to fetch you." She shrugged, not really able to explain herself. Natsu nodded, walking with Lucy over to the bar.

"Whatcha need Mira? Ooh is it a mission?!" Natsu asked, suddenly excited. Mira giggled, shaking her head at his childishness.

"No it's not a mission, sorry Natsu!" She apologized, walking out from behind the counter. She walked over to a few tables with unoccupied chairs, bringing them to form a circle.

"Everyone sit!" She instructed, rushing into the back once more. Lucy stared after her suspiciously but complied, sitting down in a random chair.

Natsu instantly took the seat next to her, turning so he was situated towards her.

"What do you think we're doing?" He asked curiously. Lucy turned towards him also, their knees bumping.

"Who knows? Some scheme I suppose..." Lucy frowned at the thought, shaking her head at Mira's attempts.

Natsu was about to respond when Mira burst back into the Guild, paper and pens in hand. Gray watched her closely, being forced down into a chair next to Juvia.

"Now everyone take a piece of paper and pen." Mira instructed, handing each one of them the items. She sat down in the head chair, a smile flickering onto her lips devilishly.

_What am I even doing? _Gajeel thought irritably, glaring at everyone else. Levy peered up at him, shaking her head at his grumpiness.

"Now I want all of you to write something about the one you like. It doesn't even have to be romantic." Mira offered.

"What?"

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Hell no! I'm leaving!"

"Sit down Gajeel!"

Gajeel growled, planting himself in the chair once more. Levy smiled thankfully up at him and the fire bastard had enough guts to _snicker. _

"Shut up!" Gajeel barked.

"Levy you should control your dog." Natsu grinned at the angry look Gajeel gave him.

"You bast-"

"Stop insulting Gajeel, Natsu!"

Natsu straightened in his chair, not wanting to get on Lucy's bad side. Gray smirked "who's the dog now?" He teased, causing Natsu's eyebrow to twitch.

"Everyone!" Mira shouted, catching their attention once more. She smiled sweetly "please do as I said!" She asked politely. A few grumbles from the males were heard but they complied.

"Okay when you're done you read it aloud."

"Read it out?!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise. She stared down at her words, blushing. Quickly she erased most of it, rewriting it carefully.

Mira eyed her suspiciously. "Ah...yes. And we'll try to guess the person!" She explained gleefully, waiting for everyone to finish.

Once all pens were down Mira clapped in excitement. "Alright! Gajeel start!"

"Why me?!"

"Fine I'll start!" Levy quipped, not in the mood for any more banter. All eyes turned towards the petite girl, causing a blush to form on her cheeks.

"I like..." She mumbled, licking her lips before continuing. "I like how kind you are." Her voice lowered in embarrassment at the looks people were giving her, Lucy smiling stupidly as if she knew.

"I know who it i-"

"Everyone has to read first!" Mira stopped Lucy from spilling, giving the girl a meaningful glance. "Now who would you like to go next Levy?" She asked the bluenette softly.

"Lu-chan!" She instantly pointed towards the blonde, an evil grin on her lips.

"M-Me?" Lucy blushed, looking down towards her paper hesitantly. Sighing, she shakily brought her paper to eye level, trying to distract herself.

"I love how you believe in me no matter what." Lucy stumbled over each syllable, regretting that she wrote something so sappy.

"Aw~" Mira cooed, winking at Lucy. She looked away, pouting cutely.

"Go Jellal!" Lucy's voice rose, trying to direct attention towards the brown eyed boy. Jellal nodded, looking as calm as ever.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance." He read, his expression unchanging. Lucy envied his tolerance level, herself blushing like a tomato.

"Gray," He appointed. Gray nodded, gaze scanning his words.

"I'm tired of pretending." He read out softly, stunning a few people. _Pretending? _They all thought, wondering what he meant. He leaned back in his chair nonchalantly, a grin crossing his features.

"Natsu," he called naturally. Said boy cursed under his breath, shooting a glare Gray's way.

"Fine fine," he grumbled.

"You always give people second chances even though some of the bastards don't deserve it. Why are you so compassionate? Weirdo." He read loudly and boldly, and after he finished he gave Lucy a cute grin, causing the blonde to blush worse than before.

"Erza," He called absently whilst staring at his partner.

"I find myself missing you more than I should..." She admitted, staring down at the ground. Levy giggled at her cute response, knowing Erza could sometimes be girly, too.

"You might be annoying but you always stay by my side so thanks." Gajeel read before Erza could call on him, his mouth set into a neutral line. Jellal stared at him in surprise, he had never heard a word of gratitude from Gajeel before...hm..

"You're the only one left Juvia." Mira chimed. Everyone stared expectantly at the water mage, already know who she'd talking about.

"Okay!" She straightened out seriously, staring down at her paper for a minute before beginning.

"Juvia likes your warmth." She read off, a breathtaking smile adorning her face.

...

...

...

...

_HUH?_

What? _Warmth? _Gray wasn't...he was...Gray was ice!

So who was Juvia talking about?

"You like Natsu?" Lucy's voice came out louder than she had hoped, her eyes turning defensive. Juvia blinked at Lucy in confusion, wondering why she seemed so upset.

"Juvia hasn't finish-"

"How can you like Natsu? I thought you liked Gray!" She demanded, panic setting in.

"Love Rival Juvia is-"

"I think Lucy likes Natsu." Gray snickered, not helping the situation one bit.

"Of course I do you idiot!" She

**Edit 6/18/13:**

**This went in the totally opposite direction that I wanted it to...I most likely will finish this, but I'll rewrite so it goes where I wanted it too... hope you still liked it though, and that it wasn't stupid XD **

**Bye~ **


	25. Opposite Day

**Opposite Day**

* * *

Natsu's eyes snapped open, his senses going haywire.

He looked down, ready to punch someone, when he realized what had happened.

Lucy's sleepy smile met his eyes and he felt a weird emotion crawl into his heart, causing it to speed up. He dismissed it, quietly extracting himself from the sleeping blonde.

He decided to leave Happy to rest, jumping easily out of the two story window, landing on his feet with ease.

He raced off towards the Guild, his spirits lifting at the thought of Mira's food. He pushed open the doors, running towards the barista.

"Mira!" He chirped, eyes full of hunger. The woman displayed a stack of waffles, already knowing what the male wanted.

"Arigatou!" He cried, piling the food into his mouth wildly. Mira smiled before turning to the ice mage who had came up, mysteriously missing a shirt.

"Guess what today is Flame brain?" Gray asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"What?" Natsu asked in annoyance.

"It's opposite day!" A different voice cheered. Natsu turned to see Erza standing there, a wide smile on her face. Natsu cocked an eyebrow, wondering why she was so energetic.

"Opposite day?" Natsu replied, mouth stuffed. Erza grinned widely and nodded her head, her scarlet hair swishing behind her.

"We have it annually, dumbass." Gray tched. Natsu ignored him, searching his memories for the event. Igneel had never mentioned an 'Opposite day' and he didn't remember celebrating it at the Guild.

"It's where you say the exact opposite at everything!" Mira explained, listening in to their conversation. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, still not understanding.

"Like this: I think you and Lucy are absolutely _terrible _together! And you should never even _think _about kissing her! Or marriage! Or...babies.." Mira's eyes turned into hearts, causing Natsu to sweatdrop.

"But I thought you wanted Lucy to be my mate...?" Natsu cocked his head in confusion, wondering what was with all the bipolar attitudes.

"Levy-chan, we hate you!"

Natsu gawked at Jet and Droy. What the hell? He was sure they were obsessed over the solid script mage! But he was also sure about Mira...

"No Natsu!" Mira had his attention again, returning from her fantasies. "You say the exact opposite of what you mean. As in 'I love you' you would say 'I hate you'. Got it?" Mira said carefully, her blue eyes calculating him.

He stood, a blank, dumb expression on his face. So Love is Hate and Hate is Love? Hm...

"Oh yeah! I got it!" He grinned widely, causing Mira to cry out happily. She smiled along with him.

"Gray-sama, Juvia always hated you!" Juvia squealed, blushing deeply. Natsu watched a blush form on Gray's face, causing him to snicker.

_Wait a minute! Opposite day...opposite day..._ Natsu reminded himself, walking over to Gray's side.

He looped an arm around Gray's shoulders, for once the reason not Erza's doom. He grinned toothily at Gray who sent him a look of confusion.

"Don't worry about it Gray, I'll help you. What are best friends for?" Natsu reassured Gray, leaving the ice mage gobsmacked.

"Juvia." Natsu started off. "Gray will never ever ever like you. He can't stand you. It'd be best if you just gave up on him and went out with that Lyon guy." Natsu advised cheerfully.

Despite knowing it was opposite day, Juvia's eyes filled with tears, blue orbs flashing with hurt. "WAHHH GRAY-SAMA!" She cried, blasting the whole Guild into a whirlpool.

"You _idiot!" _Gray screamed in a girly fashion at Natsu, the mage not listening while he was swept away.

* * *

Lucy opened her eyes, feeling slightly cold. She sat up in bed, looking around for her pink haired best friend.

"Natsu?" She called, wondering if he was going to sneak up on her. She pulled out her covers, noticing the sleeping Happy.

_Happy's here...where's Natsu? _She thought suspiciously. "Come out Natsu!" She called once more. Happy's small ear twitched and his eyes opened sleepily.

"Gomen Happy." Lucy apologized, seeing she had woken the blue neko. Happy yawned in response, looking around curiously.

"Where's Natsu?" He asked drowsily. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him. If Happy didn't know then...?

"Maybe the Guild?" She thought allowed. He usually took Happy with him everywhere. He never went to the Guild without them.

"Natsu went to bed last night hungry, he probably forgot about us." Happy remembered. Lucy nodded, realizing he was right.

"Let's go then!" Lucy said cheerfully, walking over to her drawers. She opened them and took out a cute pink shirt and soft yellow skinny jeans.

"I'll be right back, don't leave me!" Lucy called, rushing to the bathroom. She quickly changed and brushed her hair and teeth, studying herself closely in the mirror.

"Hm..maybe just a little makeup.." She mumbled, convincing herself.

"Hurry up Lushy!" A voice said in the other room, startling her. She stared longfully at the eyeliner before sighing, putting away her makeup bag. She rushed out of the bathroom, trying to not seem annoyed.

"Let's go." She said, taking her coat just in case. She pulled it on, running out of her apartment, Happy on her trail.

"Aye Sir!" The cat chirped, flying through the sky.

* * *

The mage came to the Guild, watching it drip. She instantly thought of Juvia, sweat dropping. She walked in, smiling at everyone.

"Lucy!" Erza called, smiling. Lucy grinned back at her best friend, walking over to her.

"Hey Erza!" She said in response.

"Did you hear?" Erza asked the blonde. The celestial mage rose an eyebrow in response, curious as to what the scarlet haired girl was talking about.

"Today is opposi-"

"Lucy!" A voice interrupted, a grinning Natsu racing to their side. Lucy couldn't help but smile back, happy to see him.

"Natsu!" She greeted back.

"I have to tell you something!" Natsu cut right to it, blushing slightly.

"Eh?" Lucy asked in surprise. Erza looked between them, a secret smile on her face as she slowly slunk away.

"Lucy I...I hate you!" Natsu blurted out, his face slightly red.

Lucy stood in shock, staring at him in disbelief. Did Natsu just say he _hated _her?

She felt her chest tighten and her heart snap, devastation filling her.

"You hate me?" She whispered the words. Natsu grinned wider, nodding his head.

"I've hated you for a while and I didn't know how to say it..." He explained, not as embarrassed seeing as she felt the same way.

* * *

**Edit 6/21/13:**

**I made this in April...every Wednesday in April is opposite day...I kept forgetting to finish it and upload it ToT **

**I would've put this up yesterday but I passed out in the kitchen while doing the dishes and it hurt...but I had a DREAM while fainting...anyone relate or am I weird? It was about the Galuna Island episode where Erza comes and they destroy the 'moon'...I'm so weird ;-; xD**

**so since I fainted my dad was all like 'only 4 hours of computer a day' and I'm like tch yeah right...I wasn't even on the computer, I had been playing the Wii! So I think I might have to go to the Heart Doctor and ugh...I hate the heart doctor ;n; **

**enough of my problems~**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review if you did and thanks for over 300 reviews~ :D :D **


	26. RandomIDK

**she was gone, ripped from him in the terriblest way. And he could do nothing to bring her back**

**{**_**It's not your fault love you didn't know, you didn't know**_**}**

He can't believe it.

She's gone.

She's gone.

_She's gone. _

Fated to disappear in such a cruel way. Sacrificing herself for her past self.

He didn't even get to say goodbye.

And now her dead corpse was laying disgracefully on the ground, dried blood oozing into the dark brown earth. He stared at her lifeless body, feeling himself shake terribly.

"Lucy," he sobbed

* * *

**here's another...really random one...**

* * *

**{_Yes you bleed just to know you're alive_}**

"I hate you,"

.

.

.

"I mean it."

.

.

.

"I _hate _you."

She glared at him for a good few minutes before turning around and slamming the door behind her, the scent of tears trailing back towards his sensitive nose.

He let out a shaky sigh, staring down at his blood covered hands miserably.

* * *

**I honestly don't know what this one was about...I even named it RANDOMIDK xD **


	27. Life Simulator

**Life Simulator.**

**I don't have a summary asdfgh**

* * *

"Mira-saaan!" Lucy yelled out, running towards the woman. Mira turned to watch her friend rush towards her, making the woman smile.

"Hello!" Mira called back just as happily, waiting patiently for the blonde celestial mage. Lucy panted slightly as she stood in front of the bar, brown eyes wide with excitement as she waved the item in her hand back and forth.

"Look! I got it! I got it!" She cried out, nearly jumping with ecstatics. Mira waited for the girl to calm down before talking, giggling at her childish behavior.

"It's so cool! I got the last one! I'm so excited!" Lucy continued to ramble happily.

"What exactly is _it?"_ Mira was finally able to cut in, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. Lucy stopped dramatically, thrusting the item in her hand out towards Mira.

"It's the new Fairy Tail game!" She chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Finally able to calm down, she took a seat at the bar, tapping away at it.

"I already played it a little-it's so cool! You can be _everyone!_" Lucy giggled evilly, remembering something she had done.

"Everyone, huh?" Mira smirked her own evil smile, blue eyes shining oh-so-innocently. "Like...oh let's say...a certain pink haired hunk?" Mira snickered at the color Lucy's face was slowly turning.

"Why did I even tell you?" She complained, stomping back out of the Guild.

* * *

**Calling Natsu a hunk is weird *shivers* anyway..the plot was like it's kinda like Lucy got the sims game fairy tail edition, and she does all this crap (mainly NaLu) and the next day Natsu starts doing all the interactions she has set up...the game is controlling him, basically XD**

**it's sad that this is my longest story ever xD **

**hope you enjoyed(?) I'm getting insane writers block so I'm trying to overcome it but I only end up making even more chapters for this (not finishing anything...)**


	28. Plue

**I've had this idea since like...July. orz I just..lazy o2o**

* * *

**I don't have a summary either~ Basically how Natsu can understand Plus, 'tis all! **

**{**_**I'm bullshitting you I don't have a song~ ledeledeledele~**_**}**

"I can't believe him! Shoving me into a puddle...the nerve of that guy!" Lucy fumed, sinking deeper into her bath, blowing bubbles angrily.

"Puuun~" Plue moaned, his deflated form floating around miserably. Lucy smiled at the cute animal, picking him up.

"Exactly! And then he acts like it's _my _fault! He's the one who's intruding peoples personal space!" Lucy felt a blush form on her cheeks, remembering the days events.

They came home from a mission, tired as hell. Lucy had complained about sweating and Natsu had nearly pressed their foreheads together trying to see her supposed 'sweat'.

"That bastard..." She grumbled to herself, remembering how she had quickly retreated from his form, falling backwards onto her butt into a muddy puddle.

"It's...totally...his fault!" Lucy tried convincing herself, though she knew deep down it was her's. She just _had _to fall in love with the dragon slayer. Stupid hearts!

"Pun!" Plue offered as solace. Lucy smiled at the small doggy, setting him down on the bathtub's side, dunking her head under to get rid of the shampoo.

Plue watched her with twinkling black eyes, shaking his small white head.

* * *

"Punn!"

"Uhuh."

"Pun pun, pun."

"Yeah, okay, what else?"

"Pu-uuuuun"

"My fault?" Natsu barked, disbelief etched into his eyes. Lucy blamed _him _for her clumsiness? Such a weirdo!

"Pun!" Plue called for his attention again, and he turned his head to the small creature.

"What?" Natsu rose a pink eyebrow, asking Plue to go on.

"Pun pun p_uuuuu_n." Plue rolled his tongue like a certain cat, Natsu's face turning a shade darker.

"W-W-What?" Natsu stuttered obviously, looking the other way. Plue (no matter how weird it looked) smirked at the boy, crossing his small arms.

"Pun." He giggled. Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, scoffing off Plue's accusation.

"No way! She's only my friend, geez Plue."

"Pun."

"Well yeah, she smells good."

"Pun."

"Okay yeah, her hair is kinda shiny."

"Pun."

"Shut up! My heart doesn't do that!" He shrieked in protest, lying to both of them.

"Pun pun, punn?" Plue asked questionably.

Natsu felt his face grow hot again. "I was just curious...why? Do you not want me to ask you?" Natsu replied hotly, feeling irked that this small spirit could get him stuttering and blushing like a buffoon.

After a moment of silence Natsu sighed, sitting down on Lucy's soft bed. What should he do?

He had known about his growing feelings for a while now...he just...

He knew Lucy only viewed him as a partner.

He honestly didn't mind, really. Sometimes though, she'd act weird and cause his heart to freak out inside his chest, which was a _huge _inconvenience.

So he had 'curiously' asked Plue one day about Lucy, and Plue started spouting things out like he had word vomit.

And Natsu was addicted.

Lucy sure was a weirdo, that's for sure. She complained _a lot, _and mostly about him!

"Pun pun!" Plue shook his head up and down vigorously.

Natsu's eyes widened in response. "She said _what?_" He exclaimed.

_Me...? She thinks I'm...hot? _Surely in magic, right?

A little part of him hoped it was in a different way...

* * *

**EVERYONE READ THE NEWEST CHAPTER RIGHT?**

**CAUSE I'M GONNA TALK ABOUT IT.**

**Omfg. I usually don't cry and when I do I try to laugh awkwardly at the same time so I stop...but I just...can't. I started crying when she saw Natsu, and his face was shaded in future Natsu! ;_; **

_**That **_**got me.**

**So bad, I started crying and while crying I **_**tried **_**to laugh so I wouldn't be awkwardly crying in front of my computer but I just...trembled on the bed while fangirl weeping.**

**My cat gave me a very concerned look xD luckily all my family was gone...ene...and then he was all like **_**let's continue our adventure **_**and I was like aasdfhgoddamnitasdfklhowcouldyouhiromashimaitruste dyouwithmyfragilefangirlheartandyourippeditintotin ytinypiecesand ATE IT! **

**Anyway...review, or cry in the reviews, I'll cry with you...xnx**


	29. Yes, No, Maybe So?

**Because he could ask a 1,000 times, and she'd still say no.**

* * *

**{**_**I know you're gold oh, I know, I know**_**}**

"Bye!" Lucy called to her mother who waved in response, watching her daughter close the door. Lucy smiled as she walked down the street, feeling great.

"Hey Lucy!"

Nevermind.

She silently groaned, rolling her eyes in annoyance. Here it is again, the same thing every single day.

"No, "She automatically responded, not even wanting to hear his voice.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Natsu whined, walking in sync with her now. Lucy scowled at the ground, swearing the Gods up and down.

"Fine, What?" She huffed impatiently, finally looking over to the pink haired boy. He smiled widely at her, his murky eyes lighting up with humor.

She quickly looked away, her cheeks reddening. "What do you want?" She demanded, trying to seem indifferent.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked like he had every other day, leaning towards her for an answer. She scoffed and looked the other way, unfazed.

"Like I said: no." Lucy replied, repeating her daily rejection. He didn't even sag in disappointment, just laughed loudly and carelessly walked along, his elbows jutting in the air.

How did he not feel awkward? She always did. Why did he always have to ask her out? She had told him a million times before, she was not looking for a relationship. Couldn't they just be friends? It'd be so much easier that way...

But of course not, he had to always ask her out. And as always, she'd decline him.

Couldn't he give up already?

"Don't feel bad." Natsu's voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked over to him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"You'll say yes one day." He promised, sending a flirtatious wink her way, causing her to brighten. She huffed, turning away.

"In your dreams." She retorted hotly.

He let out a loud laugh "how'd you know?" He joked, shaking his head back and forth. She was so weird and fun to mess with.

Not to mention cute.

* * *

"Lucy?"

"Mmm..?"

"Kiss me."

Lucy nearly spit her juice out, coughing terribly. She hastily picked up a napkin, wiping at her mouth. She glared at the pink haired male, blaming him for her now sore throat.

"No way!" She hissed, still coughing. Natsu's grin widened and he scooted closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you!"

"Aw come on..." Natsu shook his head at her spiteful words, pouting cutely.

"Not in a million years!" She hissed, pushing him away roughly. He grinned wider and let out a laugh, causing her to jump up from the table and rush away furiously.

"Where's Lucy going?" Levy asked Natsu when she arrived, watching the blonde flee with curious eyes.

"Who knows." Natsu shrugged, stealing some of Lucy's abandoned fries.

* * *

"Date me."

"No."

"Why?"

"I already told you." She sighed, rubbing at her temples. Natsu wasn't like Loke or Dan; he didn't ask every second of every day, just at random times here and there. He was much more tolerable.

And admittedly, her best friend.

He left it at that, knowing to give her space. The pinkette watched her quietly, mulling over his thoughts.

"What'd you get for number four?" He decided to avoid the topic much to her relief.

"It's an individual assignment." She replied, staring down at the class work.

"Aw c'mon Luce~" Natsu complained, face planting his desk in defeat.

She just ignored him, trying to do the same with his presence.

"Hey Lucy?" He spoke once more, his voice hesitant.

"Yes Natsu?" She droned, pencil scribbling away.

"Do you...wanna do something friday?" Natsu asked, staring directly at his paper.

* * *

**I was just experimenting with 'Playboy(ish) Natsu' and yeah...I don't really like writing Natsu like that xD**

**Happy Birthday Lucy~ posting this incase I don't get my others updated today (because I'm...y'know..._lazy_)**

**anyway, hope you enjoyed XD thanks for all support and I forgot to say this awhile ago but thanks for over 300 reviews and over 400(author) favs! it means a looot to me :D :D **


	30. A Couples Minute

**A couples minute.**

**Sorta like 'Never Want To Lose You' but...not..? xD**

**Lucy's in desperate need of cash thanks to Natsu, so Mira decides to pay her...but for a price, of course. Lucy only has a few minutes to complete every action Mira says with Natsu. So of course, things get...awkward...**

* * *

_**{Everyone wants**_

_**To be loved, to be loved**_

_**What more could you ask for?**_**}**

"Mira!" A shrill voice cried. Mira turned her blue eyes toward the panicked call, noticing a certain blonde racing toward her with a pale face.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked, concerned for her friend and guildmate. Lucy's brown eyes met Mira's blue ones, her worry reflecting in them.

"I need the quickest and most valuable mission you have!" Lucy cried desperately. Mira arched an eyebrow, slowly reaching down to bring out her big book of missions.

"Why?" Mira asked curiously. Lucy rubbed a hand down her tired face, hands trembling.

"The landlady is kicking me out _tomorrow _unless I pay all of my rent AND expenses from damage!" Lucy explained in a tightened voice, her chest heaving with nervous breathes.

Mira's eyes widened, sad for the blonde. She sighed, staring at how uncalm Lucy was. "Lucy calm down or you'll have a panic attack." Mira advised, eying her carefully.

"I can't calm down! Please just give me a mission." Lucy pled.

Mirajane sighed, opening her big book. She put her pointer finger onto the page and skimmed down it, finding the one with the most award amount.

"Oh goodness! You can't do this, you'll be killed!" Mira gasped in horror, meeting Lucy's gaze once more. Her eyes flashed with uncertainty but quickly melted into determination, squaring her shoulders.

"I'll do it anyway, don't worry about me!" Lucy promised. Mira shook her head, pulling the book away from Lucy's reach.

"I'm serious Lucy, even _Natsu _wouldn't be able to do this! Heck, I don't even think I could!" Mira hinted Lucy to how dangerous it really was. The blonde sighed in defeat, slumping slightly.

"Please," she begged. "I need something." She sighed slowly, having nowhere else to turn.

Mira contemplated for a second before sighing, putting her book away. "Look, I'll pay off all your expenses okay?" Mira promised.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise. "W-What? No!" She quickly refused, shaking her head fervently. "I couldn't ask that of you," She said stubbornly.

The barmaid's eyes began to sparkle mischievously, a smile lighting up her face.

"Oh trust me, it'd be my pleasure." Mira said darkly, a creepy grin breaking out on her face.

* * *

"Why am I doing this again?"

"Just shut up," Lucy huffed in response, feeling sour toward the pinkette. He pouted childishly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Okay guys all you have to do is whatever I yell out!" Mira said gleefully, smiling innocently. Lucy scoffed quietly, giving Natsu another glare.

He rolled his eyes, wondering why girls always held grudges. So he almost got her kicked out of her house, so what? He felt bad enough about it! And if she did in fact get kicked out, they could just live together! It'd be fun! _She'd bring her bed..._

"Got it," they replied grouchily. Mira's smile never faltered as she started the timer, blue eyes intent on watching them.

"Ready...Go!" She said happily as the timer started to tick. "Act happy!"

"Aye~ Fish fish fish, fish fish!" Natsu exclaimed, doing his pal's 'fish dance'. Lucy sighed, face palming herself.

"She meant the _emotion, _doofus!" She aimed a Lucy kick his way, irritating the dragon slayer.

"Oh Natsu I just got a new zodiac key~!" She feigned the bubbly feeling, cradling her face with her hands as she jumped in the air with excitement, pretending to hold the 'key' in her hand.

"Awesome! I just beat Ice Princess!" He replied, finally understanding what they were doing.

"Now hug!"

Lucy walked forward, wrapping her arms around the teenaged boy, chanting the whole time _do it for the money...do it for the money...do it for the money! _over and over again, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Dance!"

Lucy quickly maneuvered her arms around Natsu, one hand taking his while the other wrapped around him as they danced around.

"W-Wait a minute!" Natsu called in surprise, not able to keep up with the fast paced game. Lucy ignored him completely, continuing to do what Mira kept calling.

"Comfort her!"

"It's okay Lucy," Natsu put a hand on her shoulder as they stopped, his eyes soft with fake concern. His grip tightened on her and she smiled slightly, nodding her head slowly.

"

**I sorta confused myself while writing..so I never finished..xD I was gonna have a scene where Mira made Lucy act out telling Natsu she was pregnant and stuff...OTL never got there /sighs **

**I'm a srs lazy person not gonna lie ox **

**Please Review, Thanks~ I know I keep telling you pick one for me to continue, but each time I try I hit a block so...leave some feedback?! Suggestions?! I'll credit you of course o3o **


	31. Meeting a Soldier

**Natsu's a soldier returning from the war,he's wounded and starved. Until he stumbles upon a small cottage, changing his life forever.**

* * *

_**{People will never know how far a little kindness can go}**_

Natsu stumbled along, trying to control his labored breathing. He bent over on his knees, feeling his rib cage with trembling fingers. He pulled his hand back and squinted at it, feeling slightly lightheaded at the iron scent of blood.

Natsu gulped in a huge breath, continuing on through the forest as best he could. He had to get somewhere soon or he knew what his fate would end up being.

_Gotta find someone. Gotta find someone! _Was all he could think, frantically searching. He wasn't scared of death anymore, he had seen enough dead bodies to last a lifetime. He was scared of never seeing his family again. He suddenly saw a light ahead, over ecstatic and heart swelling, he ran forward without thinking, tripping on a loose twig. His vision blurred before he faded into darkness, the last thing he saw was a figure walking his way.

* * *

Lucy stared down in worry at the now-_hopefully_-sleeping man on her bed. She blushed slightly at seeing him without a shirt on, having to dress his wounds on his chest. She turned away, brushing her hands together before walking into the kitchen and preparing the man a meal. Anxiety filled her stomach, making her hands shake slightly. How would this man react to being in her house? Would he be rude or worse...?

But what if he was nice? Grateful in fact! Grateful enough to give her a big heap of cash?

Just that thought alone made Lucy swoon with hearts in her eyes. She always needed some extra cash to pay her rent. Lucy scrambled a few eggs before hearing the distinct noise of her bed creaking, a sweat breaking out on her forehead.

She was nervous to meet the pink haired man. By the uniform he was wearing, it seemed he was a soldier in the army. Which meant he might've known her father, or where he is now.

"Ughh where am I?" She heard the deep voice of the male. She gulped down her nervousness, sliding a pancake and three pieces of bacon onto a plate before sucking in a deep breath, walking stiffly back into her room with their breakfast in her hands.

She watched as the man looked up to her, black eyes widened slightly before he jumped up, instantly groaning in pain and curling into himself. Without thinking, Lucy put the breakfast down as quick as possible before jumping to his side, wrapping an arm around his torso and the other under his arm to support him up. She felt him stiffen but gradually relax when she helped him in a better position. She was leaning over him then, gazing into his hypnotic eyes. She could feel the blush crawling onto her neck and up to her cheeks, and by the looks of it, so was the man. But she couldn't look away at the same time, entranced by the man's seemingly dreamy eyes.

"Is that bacon?" His voice broke the silence, bringing Lucy back. She snapped into reality, blushing redder than before, quickly standing up straight and walking over to the plates. She turned around to notice the guy sighing in relief, blushing slightly. She stared sharply at him for a moment before putting his plate down, an awkwardly friendly smile on her face.

"Food!" He yelled happily, startling her. He started to dig in before asking her if she was going to finish hers. She chuckled slightly, knowing he must be hungry from the trip.

After he had calmed down and eaten his meal, Lucy decided it was time to question him.

"So...sir. I saw that you were in the army and..well.." Lucy trailed off, pouting. She didn't really know how to ask him her question.

"Yeah! It was kinda borinng~ They didn't give me extras like you!" He said, looking completely miserable. She couldn't help but giggle, catching the man's attention and making him grin at her.

She was once again startled, her heart beating wildly in her chest at his bright grin. She couldn't help but smile back timidly.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, who're you?" Natsu decided to ask her. She blinked twice before blushing slightly, bowing her head bashfully.

"I-I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She mumbled.

She heard Natsu start to choke, making her sit on the bed next to him, patting his back carefully. Once the choking subsided, he slowly turned to face her, eyes wide and jaw slack.

"Y-you're Lucy Heartfilia?" He asked. Lucy stared at him in confusion, nodding slightly.

"Yeahhh?" She didn't really know how to respond.

Natsu's eyes suddenly went downcast, a mournful frown on his lips.

"I-I-"

"Do you know who Jude Heartfilia is?" Lucy interrupted him, a shining light of hope in her brown eyes as she looked at him eagerly.

"Lucy-"

"Cos' he's my dad, and he was a soldier and since you're here I thought he might've been released, so I was wondering if you knew him-"

"HE'S DEAD!" Natsu roared, eyes burning with angry tears. He hadn't meant to yell at her, but the guilt was building up and it was too much for him.

Silence ripped through the air, tension crackling like lightning. Lucy hadn't moved one inch, hadn't even blinked. She suddenly turned to stare intensely into his eyes, her doe brown ones wide with fear.

"W-what?" Lucy's small voice broke the silence, making Natsu let out a shaky sigh, hiding his face in his hands.

"H-he died...saving me." Natsu whispered the last part, not being able to even look the girl in the eyes.

A sudden sob filled the air, his heart breaking into tiny pieces at the sound of it. Natsu looked up to see Lucy sitting there, crying into herself.

"N-no! He can't be dead! He..he can't be.." Crestfallen, Lucy jumped up quickly and ran as fast as lightning into the bathroom, locking the door and sitting against it. Dejected, Natsu got up, stretching before going to the bathroom door, knocking on it softly.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered, trying to get the girls attention. She seemed to cry harder at his call, weeping loudly.

Natsu whispered comforting words to the girl, trying to coax her out.

"He always talked about you, said you were his pride and joy. He loved you dearly and never went a day without saying it." Natsu smiled wistfully at the memory. Jude had become a good friend to Natsu, always helping him.

After a few minutes, the sobbing subsided into sniffles when suddenly the door shot open, the girl running into Natsu's arms and wrapping hers around him. She then began to sob into his chest, not caring that she had just met him.

Natsu blushed slightly, picking her up into his arms and carrying her to the bed. He tried setting her down, but she would just hold tighter to him. Giving up, Natsu laid down on the bed with the girl still in his arms, softly petting her hair and letting her cry.

* * *

**Edit 7/22/13:**

I wrote this 10/28/12 so there are bound to be a lot of errors and stuff...? I dunno, but thanks for 400 reviews!~ :D Hope you enjoyed!

Please review, and if you want to take a story then feel free but credit...I...guess?~!


	32. I Wish

**Lucy and Natsu were in the middle of a fight when she said something she wished she hadn't. Now, changing her life forever, she might find out that he's worth more to her than she ever thought before.**

**I wish**

* * *

**{**_**The hope is fading from my lips, when I kiss you with goodbye**_**}**

Lucy began chopping the vegetables on the counter when the door open. She sighed, her hand tightening around the hilt of the knife as she furiously chopped.

"Hey Luce," A tired voice called. Lucy stiffened under his kiss, throwing a glare at him. He rose an eyebrow at her, taking a step back.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly. She chopped roughly, grunting in response.

"Peachy," She gritted through her teeth. Natsu sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"What?" He asked her wearly. She rolled her eyes at him, ignoring him.

"What? What did I do?" He asked her in annoyance. She threw the knife onto the counter giving him a hard stare.

"You missed Nashi's concert." Natsu's eyes widened and he took a step back like he had been punched, shaking his head slowly.

"That was tonight?" He asked himself lowly.

"Yesterday," She corrected, making him look to her in surprise.

"Oh jeez I'm-"

"Just save it." She huffed, walking past him to the refrigerator. He internally groaned, turning to her.

"You know how much I wanted to go." He insisted. She rolled her eyes at him, pushing past him again.

"Lucy!" He quietly yelled. She turned to him fast as lightening, a mean look in her eyes.

"What? What!" She exploded. They started hollering at one another, all the stress from the past days stacking up.

"And I-"

"Mommy?" A sleepy voice asked. Lucy and Natsu froze, turning towards the archway to see small Nashi, rubbing her eye with her teddybear in the other hand.

"Is daddy home yet?" She yawned cutely, not able to see the man from her tired eyes. Lucy walked over to the girl, wrapping an arm around her.

"Mommy...daddy hasn't been home." She sniffed, pouting unhappily. Lucy shot a glare at Natsu, calming the small girl down.

"It's okay honey...go to sleep and daddy will be there in the morning." Lucy promised, setting the girl down. Nashi nodded obediently, scampering to her room sleepily.

Lucy stood, her back facing Natsu.

"Lucy I-"

"I'm tired, Natsu." She sighed, running a hand over her face. Natsu wrapped his arms around her from behind, rocking them.

"You know I want to be here." He said sincerely in her ear. Lucy shook her head, pulling away from him.

"No I don't." She replied, looking at her poor pile of chopped vegetables. She wiped them into the trashcan, sighing.

"What do you want me to do? Quit work?" He exclaimed, exasperated.

"Sometimes I wish we hadn't even met." Lucy replied coldly, striking his heart. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned to him, a frown on her face.

Her eyes widened when she looked to see Natsu standing there, a hurt look on his face.

Particles of him were slowly vanishing, looking as if a wind were blowing him away.

"Natsu?!" She asked, scared. Natsu looked down to his hands, noticing they were missing. He gave her one last heartbreaking look before fully disappearing.

"Natsu!" She screamed, regret laced in her words. Tears were falling down her face without her permission, panic rushing through her. She ran into their room, looking around for her pink haired husband.

"Natsu!" She let out a wrangled cry, sobbing mixed into it. She ran around the whole house, trashing the place looking for him. She checked every nook and cranny, all the closets, anywhere.

She collapsed onto the living room carpet, a sobbing mess.

"Mommy?" A sweet voice called. Lucy's eyes widened as she picked her head up, the tired Nashi standing there like before.

"Mommy are you okay?" The girl asked in concern, her black eyes now wide in concern. Lucy watched in horror, realization running through her mind. She jumped up, running towards the girl. Her arms outstretched, trying to grasp Nashi.

Gone.

Nashi slipped right through Lucy's hands to the touch, making Lucy run right past where she had just been. She fell to the ground, sobbing into her hands.

"No..Natsu..Nashi.." She cried, her vision fading into black.

* * *

"Ms. Heartfilia?" A voice echoed in Lucy's head. She shot her head up, blinking at the man in front of her.

"..Heartfilia?" She asked in confusion. She hadn't been called that in a long time. She blinked at the man once more, wondering who he was.

"I'm your assistant...Wendy?" Wendy quirked an eyebrow at the girl. Lucy shot up, her eyes wide.

"You're Wendy Marvell?" Lucy asked impatiently. Wendy nodded her head slowly, watching Lucy run to her side.

"Wendy! Wendy I need you to call Natsu! Please?" Lucy begged the teenager. Wendy looked at Lucy, her eyebrows furrowing.

"..Natsu?" She echoed. Lucy nodded her head, a sad look coming onto her face.

"Yeah Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. Your cousin?" Lucy pleaded, clasping her hands together. Wendy's eyes darkened and she look away from Lucy, tears pooling in her lovely brown eyes.

"Ms. Heartfilia...Natsu died." Wendy said quietly, pain in her voice.

Lucy sat there in shock, her ears ringing.

A few minutes she responded weakly. "_What_?" A quiver to her voice. Wendy let out a shaky sigh, nodding her head.

"He...he was on a train and it.." She faltered slightly, biting her lip. Lucy felt like someone had shot her with a gun, clutching her chest painfully.

"Natsu...no.." She sobbed painfully, feeling like curling into herself again. Wendy turned to her in confusion.

"You knew Natsu-san?" Wendy asked curiously. Lucy nodded, biting her lip.

"He was my husband...Natsu.." She said hoarsely, traumatized. Wendy's eyes widened in size, taking a step back.

"N-Natsu-san was married?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nashi...!" Lucy bolted up right, tensing up.

"Where is...Na..shi..." Lucy watched the world around her become unfocused, finally leaving her sight.

* * *

"

* * *

**Edit 7/24/12:**

**What da faq. I was cringing while reading this it's so stupid xDDD ...gomenasai? for this chappy, I hope you didn't find it OMFG THERE IS THIS HUGE SPIDER SITTING ON MY BLANKET SOMEONE hELP /cries**

**;-; if i don't update soon, I'm deeaaad ;-;**


	33. Curiosity Killed the Natsu

**So this was originally for LaynaPanda's bday but I sorta didn't finish it and felt bad...but I think I can finally finish it? Attempt number 3 (also sorry for the lateness...Happy Birthday?xD)**

**enjoy~**

**Curiosity Killed the Natsu**

**But satisfaction brought him back. **

* * *

**{**_**I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl **_

_**and I am not afraid to tell it to the world**_**}**

"I love you,"

"I love you more."

"Oh no you don't!"

"Oh yes I do~"

"No you-mfft!"

Natsu watched, slightly disgusted, as the couple on the couch in front of him started to press their lips together and make weird noises. He looked over to Lucy skeptically, only to see the blonde's face his favorite color.

"Why so red?" He whispered, his voice holding the annoyance he felt. Lucy took a quick peek over to him, only for her face to turn an even deeper crimson. He sighed, wishing they had brought Erza along so she would break these two up.

"So anyway, about the job request?" He piped up, thoroughly fed up with their weird act. They continued on however, hands now roaming. He felt his eyes fall to the ground in sheer embarrassment, his face lighting up with a slight blush.

_Why are they so weird? _He thought, and at the word 'weird' he instantly looked over to his partner, who was stuttering under her breath and turning red like a fool.

A half smile dipped onto his lips at her silly behavior, his brain offering the word 'cute' to describe her.

"S-Sorry about that." The woman spoke up after pulling apart from her husband, her cheeks flushed from the activity.

_Sorry I had to see that, _He snorted, not voicing his thoughts for the fear of a Lucy kick. They situated themselves on the opposite couch once more, smoothing out their ruffled clothes.

"I bet these two were doing the exact same thing before they walked in!" The guy let out a boisterous laugh, his eyes crinkling with a smile.

"N-No we weren't!" Lucy instantly disagreed, her face red again. She looked away bashfully, muttering "we're just not like that..." before bowing in apology for yelling.

"Oh my mistake," the man said cheerfully, not bothered by Lucy's yelling.

"So what are we here for again?" Natsu leaned forward on his knees, a serious look falling onto his face.

"Right," the woman piped up, smiling lightly at the teenaged boy. "Well you see, there's this gang in town and they absolutely _despise _any affection!" The woman's mouth formed a frown, a sad look deepening in her eyes.

The man rubbed her back comfortingly, the look they shared saying they wanted to start pressing their lips together again. Natsu suppressed the urge to groan aloud.

"That's terrible!" Lucy added, a small pout forming on her lips. Natsu shifted uneasily, wanting to wrap an arm around her comfortingly. But once again, he was in fear of a Lucy kick.

"Tell me about it!" The lady sighed, nodding her head in agreement.

"Anyway, we just want you two to take them out so we can go out to eat tonight, it's a special occasion after all." He winked at his wife, his hand resting on her knee cap.

"It'd be my pleasure!" Lucy stood up, brown eyes blazing in determination. Natsu felt a lump grow in his throat, loving the way she looked.

"Yosh! I'm all fired up!" He jumped up also, pounding his fists together. Lucy giggled, brown eyes meeting his. He offered her a lopsided grin, and she quickly looked away.

"_Not together, huh?" _He heard the woman mutter under her breath with his dragon hearing. He turned sharply, noticing her secretive smile and soft giggle.

"Let's go Natsu! We have some butt to kick!" Lucy called, about to close the door. Natsu rushed after her, his grin growing at the thought of fighting.

"Come on!" He took her hand and raced off, his nose doing the job of tracking.

* * *

"Thanks so much!" The man shook hands with Natsu, who smiled.

"It was our pleasure! Hope you two have a good night!" Lucy winked, hugging the young woman. Natsu watched as all three gave a small laugh, as if they held an inside joke.

He shrugged it off, not really caring about it. He turned to Lucy, a wide smile breaking out on his face.

"You take good care of that girl, you hear?" The man's voice dragged Natsu's attention back to him.

Natsu set his jaw, his face a mask of seriousness. "Of course," he answered steadily, nodding his head. "I'll always protect my Luce," he looked over to the girl once more, a slow grin emerging on his lips.

The lady giggled when Lucy's face heated up, and he turned to watch them in curiosity. After a little more chatting Natsu and Lucy were finally able to leave, a sigh escaping from Natsu.

"That was so boring!" Natsu moaned, his head landing on Lucy's shoulder dramatically. She rolled her eyes at him, picking his head up and off of her.

"You got to fight?" She offered. He screwed his nose up in distaste, turning to look down toward her.

"It wasn't fun, what with them always sucking on each other." He huffed begrudgingly, and when he turned to look forward he saw about three other couples doing the same thing.

"Natsu it's their anniversary_, _of course they're going to kiss!" Lucy sighed dreamily, her eyes glazing over. Natsu rose an eyebrow at her, tilting his head.

"Kiss?" He tried the word out, rolling it around in his mouth. He turned to look at Lucy again, an idea ringing throughout Natsu's cranium.

"Yeah, it's what two people do with one another to show they really care for each other." Lucy sighed once more, a cute smile on her face. Natsu stared down at her for a few minutes, processing her words.

"Hey Lucy?" He spoke up after a few moments of silence. She hummed in response, turning her head so their eyes connected.

"Can I ask you a favor?" He said quietly, a lumping forming in his throat. His hands began to sweat and he could feel the heat rake the back of his neck.

"Sure," Lucy replied, almost curious as to what his request was.

"Can I...kiss you?" He asked quietly, staring her straight in the eyes. Lucy instantly lost balance on the cobblestoned road, slipping forward and nearly tumbling to the ground.

...That is, if Natsu hadn't caught her. He stared into her brown eyes seriously, and without her consent, his lips started lowering.

"Eek!" Lucy squeaked in embarrassment, ripping herself from his grip. She started running away, cheeks burning.

Natsu stared after her, eyebrows quirked in confusion.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay Lucy?"

"O-O-Okay? I'm g-great! Never b-better!" Lucy's eyes continued raking the Guild suspiciously, her legs shaking terribly.

"You don't seem so relaxed..." Erza said uneasily, staring at her friend. Lucy looked like she had had one too many coffees, or she was the female counterpart of Natsu.

"What're you talking about? I'm perfectly calm. PERFECTLY CALM!" Her voice rose with hysterics, surprising the red head. The blonde's head whipped around as if she were waiting for an enemy to come bursting through the doors.

"I don't think you-"

"LUCY!"

The doors slammed open as Natsu raced in, a huge grin beaming on his face.

Everyone's eyes widened in surprise when they saw how Natsu was dressed.

He had on a tux with slacks and his pink hair spiky as always. In his hands were a bundle of flowers and a fish with a bow tie around it.

"Luce!" He yelled when he saw her, his eyes narrowing in determination. She let out a small yelp, racing far away when he pursued her.

"No Natsu!" She yelled behind her, eyes pleading for anyone to help. Natsu felt determination give him an extra boost, able to bring her into his arms and chest.

"Lucy," he breathed into her ear, sending a shiver down the blonde's back. She felt her face turn completely red at the touch between them, her thoughts torn.

"I wanted to give these to you," Natsu said, turning her around. Her eyes widened in awe when he handed her the beautiful bouquet, face heating up again when she noticed his fancy outfit.

"W-W-What's this for?" She asked in surprise, touched by it. She stared down at the fish, realizing who was really behind this.

"W-Well I was hoping you'd kiss me," he admitted, staring up at her with hopeful eyes.

How could he do that? He wasn't even _blushing! _It amazed her, really, how oblivious he was.

* * *

**Edit 7/25/13:**

**Hehehe yeah this was for her birthday, and I never finished...because I suck...in general. I love making nalu stories for people's birthdays~ :3 **

**ACTUALLY! It's my friends birthday! Happy birthday **_**DeliciouslyAddicted**_**! **

**And UPDATE: as seen, I did not die from the spider attack xD I'm actually surprised some of you talked about it because I expected everyone to ignore me and call me an idiot XD But thanks a lot **** royalrosie2000 ****now I'm scared to touch my shoes XDDD (just kidding c: ) but I have a fear of spiders bad because my mom was bit in the face by one when I was little...she nearly died so yeah... but my dad adores spiders he used to have a huge ass one luckily I was not yet born then. **

**Please review, hope you enjoyedXD I continued 'Beware of Weirdos' for anyone who didn't know yet :D **


	34. Love Me Dead Ch 1

**Forced to watch horror movies all day and this has been killing me.**

**(I actually love horror movies hehehe asdfh)**

**Love Me Dead**

**Lucy Heartfilia is a victim of PDS. Partially Deceased Syndrome. Now back and out of 'Zombie Support Group', Lucy finds it's harder to live than she ever thought before, what with a boyfriend who hates your guts and and everyone else staring at you as if ready to blow your brains out. **

* * *

**{**_**You are the piece of me, I wish I didn't need**_**}**

"_Lucy!"_

His voice was filled with alarm, onyx eyes wide in unhidden fear. His tan arms shook with each shaky breath he inhaled, tears soon finding their way to the surface.

"Lucy!" His voice came out as a sob this time, surprising even himself, though he didn't have much time for surprises. He had to find her. _Now. _

It was a simple mission-get in, rescue the few humans that had been stranded-and get out.

But there were no humans.

Only zombies.

Corpse, Walker, Zombie, The Dead-whatever the _hell _you wanted to call them. They were there, hoards of them.

And they had engulfed Lucy.

"Lucy!" He shouted once more as he nailed a few of the dead in the head, eyes raking the different bodies morphing together in waves.

_Where the hell is she? _He thought, his stomach feeling queasy. He wiped uncaringly at his flooded eyes, trying to see through his blurred vision.

"Goddamnit Lucy answer me!" He screamed, directing even more danger towards himself. He wielded the only pistol he had left, aiming and shooting professionally, bullets going clear through their heads.

"Natsu!" He heard a single shriek, freezing him in his place. Eyes as wide as possible, he whipped around, running toward the sound blindly, not even caring about the moaning deathtraps gathering around him.

"Luce!" He yelled in terror, pushing past different beings. He raced through, shooting them down as fast as possible.

Rounding a bend, he felt relief fill him at the sight he was witnessing.

Lucy was laying on the ground, seemingly trapped by debris. Her long blonde hair filled with dust as she struggled from under the door, her movement showing she wasn't actually harmed.

"Help me get this damned thing off me!" She groaned in annoyance, feeling helpless and like a caged animal. She clawed at the wooden door, deep brown eyes set in anger.

"Nat-AH!" Her voice rose an octave higher in pain, her whole being jolting in surprise. She turned, only to see a revenant's glassy blue gaze returning her stare.

She screamed once more as she finally noticed the large bite mark oozing blood on her left calf, her body shaking erratically.

Natsu watched, seemingly frozen, as his girlfriend sat there helplessly while a zombie slowly and painfully ate her alive.

"Natsu!" She cried out in panic, too scared to push the undead away. She kicked, only for it to snap at her once more. Her eyes filled with tears as the white haired zombie chewed on her like a chicken leg.

"Please..." She whimpered, turning sluggishly toward the pinkette. Her glistening eyes shone with fear and disbelief, not able to accept the concept of death.

"Natsu," she weeped, kicking at the corpse once more. Her whole system seemed to grown heavy and slacken in pace, her brain slowly shutting down.

The boy finally snapped out of whatever shock he had been caught up in, his eyes tightening close while he shot at the short white haired eater, bullets flying everywhere.

The flesh-eater dropped, completely dead this time. Lucy cried out in pain, pulling her injured leg closer to her as she shook fiercely. She glanced over towards the pinkette, skin paling slowly.

"Y-You're.." Natsu felt his mouth go dry in distress, trembling slightly.

Lucy gritted her teeth together, her heart's pace going whack.

"You have to shoot me." Her voice was quiet and raw, her eyes downcast, not able to look at him.

Natsu paled himself. "W-What?" He choked out in despair, disbelief clouding his better judgement.

A tear slipped down Lucy's dirt covered face, shaking her head slightly. "You have to shoot me in the head so I don't come back." She instructed carefully.

"No way!" He hollered in protest, his hands clenching into fists at the mere thought.

She finally met his gaze, her eyes cold and piercing. "If you don't shoot me then I will become a walker." She stated, not daring to break her gaze. "If I have to die I want to stay dead."

A sob choked up Natsu's throat, his eyes shedding tears once more. "No no no don't say that." He begged, shuffling forward on his knees. "You're fine, you'll be fine. Everything will be-"

"I'm bitten." She argued. "I'm going to turn." She whispered, ripping her gaze away.

"No," he protested, taking her hands in his. He stared down at the bite that was now turning a sickly black, his vision defocusing. "Y-You'll be...it'll be..." He tore his gaze away from her infected area, aghast.

She took his face in her delicate palms, her soft brown orbs as loving as always. "Natsu," she spoke gently, a warm smile on her beautiful lips. "I love you, okay?" She promised, kissing his lips stiffly. "So please...please shoot me." She begged, her voice thick with emotion.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered, pulling her into an endearing hug. She melted against him, wrapping her own arms carefully around him.

She let out a soft groan of pain before jolting slightly in his arms. She moaned softly again, her voice sounding slightly different than before.

"L-Lucy...?" He hiccuped fearfully, too frozen to pull her away. She seemed to moan again, her voice a void of emotion.

"_Run," _she gritted out painfully, as if fighting something off. "Run as fast as you can, get away." She pushed him weakly, cradling her head in her hands as she rocked back and forth. Natsu stared at her warily and she screamed in agony, digging her palms into her temples.

"I said _GET OUT!" _She snarled at Natsu, her eyes turning feral. Natsu numbly turned around and ran, feeling his heart rip out of his chest in the process.

One last roar was all he heard before he exited the infested area, leaving the one person he truly cared for behind.

* * *

**Edit 7/27/13:**

**I actually _really _wanna write this story, because I love zombie movies/shows/books like to death...(idk if that's a pun or not xD) but yeah, I seriously love zombies! XD I watched In The Flesh on BBC and omg I loved it so much!~~ this was based off of that sort of. **

**But yeah, second chapter would be her getting out and...reuniting with Natsu...hehehehe~ **

**Please review, arigatou~ ^^**


	35. When Fangirls Attack

**When Fangirls Attack.**

**The Guild finds out the downside of being in a fandom.**

**Dedicated to Miho for being so nice \(n_n)/**

* * *

"I'm so glad _that's _over." Lucy sighed, walking forward tiredly. She was absolutely exhausted from their recent mission, and she wasn't the only one.

"Tell me about it!" Lisanna whined, bumping into Lucy by accident. Gray walked on seemingly unfazed by the fatigue, though his pants _were _missing.

"What are you guys talking about, I'm ready for another one!" Natsu exclaimed, fist pumping the air. He scampered forward, trying to catch up with Lucy who was walking faster than the group, trying to get to the Guild to claim their reward then go home.

"Wait up!" Happy called towards his two favorite comrades, gliding along. Erza wheeled her cart along, slightly tired as well. Wendy was currently passed out in her overstacked luggage, the poor girl being worried over by Charle.

"I just can't wait to get home.." Lucy moaned, sagging her shoulders. Natsu cackled at the thought, evilly rubbing his hands together.

"I can't wait till we get home either! The bed...ah!" He sighed dreamily, his grin doubling in size.

"We? What _we? _You aren't coming over!" Lucy hollered in protest. Natsu leaned his weight entirely on the exhausted girl, whining loudly.

Lisanna giggled at their banter, shaking her head. She walked over to Gray's side, a slight smile on her face.

"Tch, that idiot." Gray mumbled, shaking his head, though his eyes held mirth. Lisanna's smile stretched slightly, her head nodding in agreement at his unsaid words.

"Mira-nee would have a heart attack if she heard all of this!" Lisanna laughed at the thought, Gray cracking a grin. They chatted to pass time, talking about certain things here and there.

"Natsu you're h-heavy!" Lucy gasped, her shoulder beginning to throb at the weight it was having to carry. Her head began spinning, and despite her thoughts urging her to lay down for a minute, her legs would not do so.

So not a minute later, the blonde's legs buckled from under her, leaving her to crash to the earth floor, Natsu catching himself at the last second so he didn't fall on top of her. His eyes widened in horror and he dropped down next to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Lucy? Lucy!" Natsu yelled, cupping her face. Her eyes fluttered open from the quick pass out, her brown orbs dazed.

"W-What..?" She managed to gasp out. Natsu silently yelled at himself, pulling her into his arms and standing up.

"Natsu!" She exclaimed, blushing bashfully. He ignored her protests, walking forward with her in his arms, his grip tightening when she squirmed.

"Sorry Lucy, I didn't mean to overexert you." Natsu apologized somberly. Lucy smiled at the distraught in his eyes, knowing he was beating himself up.

"It's okay...I was only out for a few seconds, it's not like I died or anything!" Lucy tried to reassure, only for him to frown. She shook her head at his serious mood, sighing in comfort.

"I..._guess _you can sleep in my bed tonight.." She mumbled 'innocently', knowing it'd perk him up. As expected, he instantly brightened, a wide smile breaking out across his face.

"Really?" He asked hopefully, his fangs glistening in the sunlight. Lucy nodded in defeat, causing Natsu to burst with happiness.

"We're home!" Lisanna announced, racing ahead to go talk to her sister.

"They're here!"

"It's..._them._"

"OH MY GOD!"

Natsu winced at the high pitched squeal, his ears beginning to ring. Lucy looked up to him sharply in concern before her gaze raked the Guild for the shouting perpetrators.

"IT'S NATSU AND LUCY! KYA~"

Lucy narrowed her eyes on a blonde girl who was sitting at a table with other females, the girl's blue eyes wide in awe. Lucy quirked an eyebrow, not recognizing the people.

The whole table jumped up, racing their way towards them. Natsu took a step back in surprise, though when he saw the look of hunger in their eyes, his exterior hardened.

"Get back!" He roared, fire spluttering out of his mouth, as he held Lucy even closer, a protective aura hanging around him. Instead of scaring the group like intended, they squealed even louder than before, clapping their hands in happiness.

"Kya~ Do you see the way he's protecting her?"

"The Dragon and The Princess FTW!"

Lucy stared at them in utter confusion, wondering what they were going on about. She eased herself out of Natsu's tight hold, taking a step forward.

"Be careful Lucy!" Natsu growled, his eyes staring distrustfully at the people. Lucy smiled, putting a hand on Natsu's shoulder reassuringly.

"Awww look!"

"Why is my OTP so perfect?"

"What's going on?" Levy spoke up softly, her gaze staring at the people in the crowd. One boy turned toward her, his green eyes widened in realization.

"LEVY! Where's Gajeel?!" He asked, eyes darting around for the big lug. Levy blushed slightly, tilting her head to the side.

"How should I know?" She pursed her lips, crossing her arms stubbornly. The guy grinned crookedly at her, his eyes lighting up.

"Because you two are _soul mates!" _He

* * *

**Um..I felt like I was going from supposed to be humor to corny pls shut up. Dx **

**So..yeah. I wanted to finish this but I don't wanna look stupid lol. Gonna give you an update for this because I'm too lazy to update anything else and also I'm bored because there is nothing to do...**

**so I'm gonna go watch 'Attack on Titan', everyone's flipping out about it. It's starting to seriously annoy me so..eh, I already saw one episode and was like 'lol NOPE!' so let's see how this works...xD(Idk why but I hate anime gore...love real gore, hate fake?) *shrugs* **

**Byee~! Review? :D :D **


	36. Fairy Tail Christmas

**Fairy Christmas **

**overused title is overused. **

* * *

**{**_**We're exactly where we're supposed to be together by this Christmas tree**_**}**

Lucy smiled down at the present she had gotten for Natsu, not able to keep her cheeky grin in check. She finished tying the bow onto the present, examining her handy work for a moment before picking it up, walking over to her bag.

She picked the heavy sack up, full of presents for everyone at the Guild, and opened her door, the calmness outside unfamiliar. She walked out, the glare of the sun hitting her full forced. It wasn't even cold outside, nothing like christmas weather.

She walked down the street, wishing everyone a merry Christmas or Hanukkah, whatever they believed in. She waved to the small children, smiling softly when they presented their new toys. She rounded the corner to see the Guild standing there, the noise coming from inside distinct.

"Merry Christmas!" She called right when she burst through the doors. She grinned at each face, some drunk and others sober. She giggled at Cana and Gildarts as he fawned over his 'precious girl' while she downed another barrel.

"Merry Christmas Lucy!" Mira greeted, a dazzling smile on her face. Lucy smiled in response, handing Mira her gift.

"Open it!" Lucy chimed happily. Mira smiled in excitement like a small child, carefully ripping the package open.

"Why Lucy!" Mira gasped, her creepy smile coming onto her face. Inside was a list of all potential couples-excluding Lucy's, of course-and pretty earrings. Lucy welcomed in response, wishing her a happy holiday before walking off to Team Natsu's table.

"Here Erza! Gray! Happy!" Lucy called out, handing each their gift. Erza opened her's to find a free cake coupon, making her nearly cry with happiness. Gray had opened his to see a paper with a spell on it that made invincible ice, meaning Natsu couldn't melt it.

And of course, Happy had a large rare fish.

"Thanks Lucy!" They exclaimed in sync, whispering to themselves excitedly. Lucy looked over to see Natsu looking at her like a child, an energetic grin on his face.

"Luc-"

"Natsu!" A voice caught their attention. They turned their heads to Lisanna who was running over, a grin plastered on her face.

"I want to be the first to give you a present! Open it!" Lisanna smiled sweetly, holding her present out to him. Natsu directed his lovely grin to her, picking the treat up and characteristically shredding it open.

His eyes widened slightly and he looked back to her, his mouth in a straight line. Suddenly he grinned widely, jumping from his seat and engulfing her into a hug.

"Thanks Lisanna!" He exclaimed happily. She giggled in response, pulling away to turn to Lucy.

"Here Lucy!" Lisanna smiled kindly, handing her a small package. Lucy opened it to see a small key inside. Her eyes widened considerably, looking back to Lisanna with her own grin.

"Thanks Lisanna!" Lucy exclaimed. She looked to her bag to see most people had already taken theirs. She set Lisanna's out, handing it to the white haired mage.

"Thanks Lucy!" Lisanna smiled, skipping away happily. Lucy grinned though was slightly depressed.

"Hey Luce what'd you get me?" Natsu asked innocently, standing right in front of her now. Lucy took a step back, picking her bag up and twirling it nervously.

"Oh uh..sorry Natsu I...forgot it! Yeah, forgot it." Lucy lied terribly, the box in the bag feeling like it weighed three tons.

"What?" Natsu squeaked in surprise, his eyes widened before he deflated in depression.

"I'm sorry Natsu.." She apologized, feeling guilty for making the mage sad on Christmas.

"Well...let's go get it then!" He suddenly perked, hooking his arm through hers and pulling away, She dug her heel into the ground, shaking her head.

"Uh..no thanks. I mean, later." Lucy mumbled nervously. She didn't feel like her present would own up to whatever made Natsu so happy from Lisanna's.

"But I want it now.." He pouted. She rolled her eyes, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Now now, it's not all about the presents." Lucy chided playfully. Natsu shrugged before putting his hand deep into his pocket, rummaging around for something.

"Here! I got you a present." Natsu held his palm out to her, giving her the package. Lucy softened, smiling kindly as she took it carefully.

"Thank you Natsu..." Lucy thanked in appreciation, nervously opening the package. What would be in it? Would it be nice?

Lucy felt a gasp escape her lips, her eyes widening. With trembling fingers, she slowly pick the item up, staring at it in wonder.

"Like it? I made it!" Natsu boasted, pointing to himself with a wide grin. Lucy nodded her head, smiling at him.

"Here let me put it on ya!" Natsu took the ring from her, shoving it on her finger. Lucy blushed harshly, staring at what finger the ring was on.

"Uh Na-Na-Natsu-"

"KYAAA~" They heard a scream. Lucy winced, a bad feeling in her stomach filling her when she turned to see that it was Mira who had collapsed, a crazy smile on her face.

"You-him-engaged!" Mira rose from the dead, staring straight at them. Lucy quickly pulled the ring off, shaking her head in protest.

"No Mira! You know Natsu, he just put it on wrong!" Lucy insisted.

* * *

**Edit 8/2/13: **

**I made this around christmas time, so yeah...and also I caught up to SNK and ;A; love Armin, have a love-hate relationship with Eren (he's so mean -n-) and i love mikasa~ her scarf~ I think I ship Mikaeren OwO**

**but yeah, hope you enjoyed! I'm finding it seriously hard to write and it's worrying me...i try but i just...can't. /sigh**

**review onegai u.u arigatou minna o3o**


	37. Love Notes

**Love Notes**

**Lucy has to write Natsu's notes since he broke his arm...only to pass him something quite embarrassing...**

**Drabble...**

* * *

_**I love Natsu Dragneel.**_

Lucy smiled softly as she completed the girly heart around the words, a small blush spreading across her cheeks just thinking about the boy. Natsu, sigh...

She shook the thoughts from her head, covering the paper up. She had an urge to crumble it up but knew she didn't have the heart, also her biology notes were on it.

She continued to stare down at it―

"_Guess who."_

Lucy jumped, her first instinct was to cover the paper up. She whirled around, a blush rampaging through her features while her heart seemed to jump out of her chest and make a run for it.

"N-Natsu!" She gasped, seeing the boy not helping her heart situation one bit. She lowered her voice, looking away. "You scared me..." She mumbled, voice laced with embarrassment.

He let out a light snort, a grin whipping across his features. "Sorry, Luce." He chimed, not sounding very sorry at all. She scowled playfully in response, turning forward in her desk while he took his seat behind her.

"_Hey Luce," _he called once more, his finger jabbing into her back. She gritted her teeth, grinding out a "_what?" _in reply.

She turned slowly to see his eyes lit up with amusement.

"Look, my cast is the same color as your hair!" He observed, raising his cast up. He brought it down to plop on the center of her forehead, a chuckle escaping from him.

"Would you quit it?" She demanded, flustered. Even with the cast on she could feel his heat rolling off of him in waves. Do you _know _how hard it is not to lean in?!

"Sorry, Lucy." Natsu quipped once more. She smiled at his goofiness, rolling her eyes.

"But can you write my notes today?" He asked as an afterthought. Lucy rose an eyebrow at him, turning fully around in her seat.

"Why? I thought Gray always wrote yours." Lucy replied innocently, honestly curious. Natsu pursed his lips before pouting, a sigh escaping his lips.

"I couldn't read his handwriting and got a D on my Trig test," he grumbled sourly.

_Yeah, blame it on Gray. _Lucy thought, a giggle escaping her lips. He rose an eyebrow, staring down at her.

"So will you? Please?" He begged. Lucy smiled at him, nodding her head. He grinned widely, pushing his notebook paper towards her.

"Thanks Lucy, I owe you one!" He cheered gratefully.

"You sure do," She teased, turning forward in her seat once again. The teacher finally walked in, ending the conversation between the two as class began.

So Lucy wrote. She wrote for herself, she wrote for him, and she wrote a little...about him.

She couldn't help it, all these pent up emotions and frustrations were seriously getting to her.

_**Natsu is so...cute o/o**_

"Page 254 is homework." Mrs. Evergreen instructed, glaring harshly at everyone to make sure and intimidate them. Lucy shuffled all of her papers together into a neat pile, pulling off the top two for Natsu.

"Here're your notes Natsu." She said cheerfully, passing them back to him. He grinned grandly, the light reappearing in his eyes as he took the paper from her

* * *

**Never finished...yeah...xD guess what Lucy gave him? fufufu~**

**please review thanks:D :D **


	38. Lucy in love

"**Hey Lucy, remember that time you thought Natsu was in love with you?" **

**from episode 50**

**So originally I was going to send this as an (Tumblr)ask for the rper of Lucy and Natsu...but they closed their ask box :c so I'll write a fanfic instead~? xD **

* * *

**{**_**And with a feeling I forget, I'm in love now**_**}**

"Hey Lucy, remember that time you thought Natsu was in love with you?"

...

...

...

...

Silence.

"Whaaaat?" A single voice gasped at the bar. Mira giggled in response, waving her dish towel with mirth.

"It was a long time ago, actually..." She said thoughtfully, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

Lucy's entire face turned crimson red as the blood rushed towards her face, the heat coming off of her in waves excruciating.

"Lucy, you really thought Natsu was _in love _with you?" Erza asked in complete surprise, leaning forward to stare at the blonde carefully. Lucy couldn't even open her mouth to stutter in response, her entire being cowering away from the stares.

"She thought he was going to confess! Ah Natsu, you should have seen how excited she was~" Mira sighed dreamily, putting her hands on her cheeks.

"C-C-C-Confess?" Natsu squeaked, his own cheeks lashed a red hue.

* * *

**Edit 8/16/13:**

**yehp, never finished. and question-how would i continue a story? I mean would i just have it whole, or the part that I haven't put up here? like for chapter stories, I put a whole chapter up so...? do i just do two chapters in one or wut? idkxDD**

**anyway, review please, thank you~~!**


	39. 10 Letters

**One Letter**

Natsu woke up, the cold of the room slowly seeping into his bones. He _hated _mondays. They were the devil.

He groaned, his throat dry and sore. Walking out of the classroom in a daze, he lazily sauntered to his locker, entering the combination. He put all his items into the small space, slamming it shut.

He turned to walk when suddenly he noticed someone drop something right in front of him. He bent down to pick it up, looking around for the person he had seen before. He squinted, searching the crowd before shrugging, taking the package into his hands.

The thing was _stuffed _with letters. Tons of letters. Natsu felt surprised, putting the thing into his backpack before acting like he had never acquired it, walking home.

He hummed to himself, jogging out of the building.

**b**

* * *

"Natsu don't forget to bring your laundry down!"

"Mmm yeah mom!" He replied automatically, not having a clue what she said. He face planted his bed, moaning. He rolled onto his back, feeling a sharp pain stab him. He yelped, jumping up and clutching the small of his back. He glared at his backpack, picking it up and searching for the hurtful weapon.

He was met with the large envelope, eyes widening in remembrance. He wasn't one to read usually, trying to avoid it as much as possible, though he felt intrigued. He didn't like to snoop either, but it really wasn't snooping when it had your name on it.

Weird. It _really _had his name on it. It was in girly like cursive, making him raise his eyebrow.

He hesitantly drew one out like it was about to explode, examining it closely.

_1_

Natsu blinked. Weird. He picked out the first one automatically. He grinned to himself, walking over to his small desk, carefully opening up the letter. He unfolded it, his eyes scanning the pretty handwriting.

_Dear Natsu,_

_I know you don't know me, but it's okay. Cause I know you. ...wow that made me sound like a weird stalker, sorry. Here, let's start over._

Natsu rose an eyebrow, wondering who was behind the writing.

_You're probably wondering who I am, so I'll tell you. I'm the girl that no one sees. Invisible. But I'm not looking for any sympathy, because I want to be that way._

_I'll never ever ever give these to you so you'll never see these embarrassing confessions, but it helps me stay calm. _

_So, Natsu, you're probably creeped out by now, sorry about that. I'm not a weirdo who sneaks into rooms and collects hairs from hairbrushes, so you're okay._

Natsu cracked a smile, liking this girl already. She seemed pretty funny and sarcastic.

_I like to read and write and go see my mama. I've talked to you, in total, about three times. And in those three times, you've saved my life. _

Natsu blinked in surprise, feeling something tingle inside of him. He saved her life?

_How? We'll get to that later. Truth is, I got this huge, embarrassing crush on you. There, I said it. Wow, I'm blushing really badly right now. _

Natsu blinked once. Twice. Thrice. He was beyond surprised, staring at the page in astonishment.

_Well that's it, just a basic introduction, I guess..?_

_Love,_

_Lucy_

Lucy? Lucy...there were about ten Lucy's at school. Natsu

**b**

* * *

**Edit 8/31/13:**

**Never finished ^^**

**ignore the 'b', breakers wouldnt show without it(idk if they show anyway :c)**

**I have a Poll on my profile for which story to update next, I want to update any but Idk where to start, so please vote! It'll let me know :D**

**also I'm gonna start a new story soon...hoping to finish one before I start but that's unlikely XD I'm kinda pumped about this one :3 **

**please review, thank you~ hopefully I'll finished my new story, y'know? XDD**


End file.
